Un nuevo desafio
by my2
Summary: Han pasado siete años después de la derrota de Cell, ahora Gohan tiene que enfrentarse varios desafíos, uno de ellos es la secundaria, en la cual conocerá a varias personas, entre ellos una chica que compartirá con él varias de sus aventuras. Capitulo 16
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo desafio.**

**Ni Dragón Ball y ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Daban las siete de la mañana en el reloj, era miércoles y el timbre del colegio sonaba. Gohan, caminaba por los interminables y solitarios pasillos del edificio, un poco nervioso a causa del día que recién comenzaba. En ese enorme lugar, Gohan se sentía perdido, inseguro hacia donde ir, vio una puerta en la cual toco con algo de miedo. Una mujer, muy hermosa, de igual hermoso cabello castaño, y ondulado, abrió la puerta y se presentó como la directora. Gohan igualmente se presento ante ella, sentándose enfrente del escritorio de la directora.

La habitación era de gran tamaño, adornada con medallas y trofeos de distintas competiciones. En unas de las paredes de la habitación, estaba ubicado un gran retrato del gran Hércules, "el presunto ganador del torneo de Cell y salvador de la tierra" realizado su típica pose de victoria y realizando con sus dedos una V.

Mientras tanto, la directora le proporciono su respectiva insignia a Gohan, en la cual estaba impresa una estrella de color naranja, poniéndosela en la parte media de su camiseta, la cual hace constar que él es un alumno del colegio. Al mismo tiempo, le entrego su respectivo horario de clase que recibiría. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases.

La habitación era muchos más grande que la anterior y en ella estaban otros chicos sentados en los pupitres, cada uno estaba más elevado que el de adelante, Gohan se sentía muy nervioso y al mismo tiempo asustado por ser su primer día de clases

_-Esto es mucho más aterrador que cuando me enfrente a Cell_ – pensó, mientras esperaba en la entrada del salón

El profesor anunció ante toda la clase la presencia de Gohan fue invitado a entrar para presentarse.

-Este joven - dijo el profesor - obtuvo una puntuación perfecta en la prueba de conocimientos para la admisión a este colegio. Todos ustedes podrían aprender muchas cosas de él.

Algunos balbuceos se escuchaban de parte de los demás alumnos, la mayoría en tono de burla hacia Gohan, diciendo apodos como "nerd" o "cerebrito".

-¡SILENCIO!- grito el profesor- bueno Gohan dinos algo acerca de ti.

Gohan, un poco tímido, trato de decirles a los demás un poco acerca de sí mismo.

-Ho, hola - le dijo nerviosamente - Mi nombre es Son Gohan. Mucho gusto, me gusta salir a pescar, leer y las artes marciales

El oírlo, toda la clase lo miraban incrédulos ante el último comentario.

-Por favor, siéntate en uno de los lugares vacíos - dijo el profesor.

Una chica de cabello corto y rubio gritó:

-Hey, siéntate por aquí, hay un lugar.

Gohan subió los escalones hasta la silla y puso sus libros.

-Hola, mi nombre es Eresa - dijo la joven, -los chicos que están a mi lado son mis amigos, Videl y Shapner- agregó señalando a cada uno de ellos.

- Mucho gusto-, respondió Gohan, sentándose en el pupitre y escuchando con mucha atención al profesor.

-hey ¿ustedes han escuchado acerca del guerrero dorado?- dijo susurrando uno de los alumnos sentado en la fila anterior a la de Gohan.

-Sí,- dijo en voz baja, otro, -dicen que es muy fuerte, detuvo un auto con solo mover su mano. Pero desapareció repentinamente sin que nadie pudiera hablar con el. Me pregunto ¿quién será?

La conversación llego a oídos de Gohan.

¿El guerrero dorado?- Gohan preguntó: ¿de que están hablando?

-¿en dónde has estado estos días Gohan?- Shapner dijo, en tono de burla, -Todo el mundo sabe que el guerrero dorado es el nuevo héroe de la ciudad. Parece que Videl tiene un poco de competencia jajajaja

- Huhm- dijo Videl, con su ceño fruncido del fastidio.

-Oh si. Ya comprendo- dijo Gohan al recordar el enfrentamiento que tubo con los ladrones de bancos esa mañana, cuando se dirigía al colegio.

No paso demasiado tiempo, cuando sonaron el timbre de cambio de clases, rápidamente todos los alumnos empacaron sus pertenencias y salieron del salón, se dirigieron hacia la cafetería. Gohan, a diferencia de los demás, lentamente se abrió paso fuera del salón, se sentó debajo de un árbol donde sacó el almuerzo en forma de capsula, que su madre había hecho para él.

-¿Estás pensando comer toda eso?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ha, hola Videl,- dijo Gohan al darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, -¿Si voy a comer todo?, ¿por qué?, ¿Quieres un poco?

-No, gracias. Te lo digo por que se ve demasiado para que una sola persona se lo coma-

-_Esto no es ni la mitad de lo que como normalmente - _ pensó Gohan pero lo único que dijo en voz alta fue – lo que pasa es que tengo un gran apetito.

Videl se sentó frente a él y ambos comieron sus respectivos almuerzos.

-ahsi qhue... - Gohan dijo con la boca llena de comida - tyu practchas ahrts marclials?

-¿Qué? ¿Que dijiste? -preguntó Videl al no entender lo que Gohan estaba diciendo.

Yo destgia…- respondió Gohan mientras tragaba el gran bocado de comida -Así ¿que tu practicas artes marciales?"

-Ha sí, suelo ayudar a la policía con las investigaciones y de detener a los delincuentes- respondió Videl, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mencionar quien era su padre -_ no quiero agradarles a las personas solo por ser hija del gran Hércules.- _pensó Videl al darle una mordida a su sándwich.

Ring, ring sonó la campana que indicaba el final de receso. Gohan y Videl rápidamente empacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia su siguiente clase. Los estudiantes se cambiaron de ropa en los vestidores y luego se dirigieron a la clase de educación física, se sentaron en los banquillos en el borde de la cacha de béisbol.

La directora se hizo presente al lugar; ella se dirigió a toda la clase. -Bien jóvenes, hoy tengo el agrado de comunicarles que tenemos un nuevo maestro, debido al reciente retiro del profesor Sr. Brady-. Dijo ella

De sus espaldas apareció un hombre de corta estatura y con un extraño peinado.

-Me gustaría presentarles a su nuevo maestro... Krillin- dijo la directora, Krillin apareció por detrás de ella mientras se presentaba estudio los niveles de ki de todos los estudiantes.

Gohan cuidadosamente bajó su ki y se quedó en la parte de atrás de la clase esperando que Krillin no lo notara. Pero para su desgracia y mala suerte, Krillin reconocido rápidamente su ki. -_¡__Gohan está aquí!__Esto puede ser divertido después de todo- pensó _

-Bien clase- dijo Krillin -hoy vamos a intentar algo un poco diferente de lo que han estado viendo. El di de hoy, vamos a practicar artes marciales-

Después de escuchar la indicación, Gohan tragó saliva y se palideció ligeramente. _Haa esto no puede ser_- pensó Gohan

..Veamos ¿alguno de ustedes ha practicado alguna ves artes marciales anteriormente?- continúa Krillin señalando -los que hayan practicado pueden ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia donde estoy.

No repitió dos veces, todos los jóvenes que alguna ves habían practicado artes marciales se agrupado en el área que el profesor había señalado, para esperar nuevas instrucciones de parte de Krillin. Algunos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a Gohan estar en el grupo que había practicado artes marciales, porque, según ellos, no se veía muy fuerte, pero la mayoría recordó, que él dijo que le gustaban las artes marciales cuando se presentó ante la clase.

Krillin agrupo a los jóvenes tomando como referencia sus niveles de ki. Shapner fue agrupado con el Eresa, al que no le gustó demasiado la idea, porque pensó que era mucho más fuerte que ella. Gohan practico con Videl.

-Vaya tienes un poco de ventaja-, le susurró Krillin a Gohan, - aparte de los dos, ella es la mas fuerte de este lugar, pero aun así, apenas es una fracción de tu fuerza.

-lo se -le susurro Gohan a su amigo.

La clase comenzó a practicar, con sus respectivas parejas.

-Espero que estés listo, para atacar- amenazó Videl, colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Lo que tú digas Videl,- dijo Gohan, en lo más mínimo intimidado y concentrándose en no pegarle muy duro.

Todas las parejas desarrollaban la práctica, Gohan esquivaba con facilidad cada ataque que le propinaba Videl. Pronto, la clase había terminado y todos volvieron a los vestidores para prepararse para la siguiente clase.

Cuando Gohan llegó al salón se sentó en su respectivo asiento y esperó a que la clase iniciara. Comenzó a mirar por un momento sus libros de matemática y casi se echó a reír, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había estudiado la mayor parte de los temas que aparecían, a los 10 años de edad.

En la clase de hoy- dijo el profesor- continuaremos con el trabajo pendiente del día de ayer, haber ¿a que es igual el logaritmo de un producto? es igual a la suma de los logaritmos de los factores

La mayoría de la clase se escondió detrás de sus libros de matemáticas, esperando que el profesor no los escogiera para responder. En la parte de atrás un estudiante tenia la respuesta.

-Ha, tu eres Son Gohan ¿verdad? -preguntó el maestro cuando consultaba el registro para estas mas segura de la identidad del muchacho.

-Sí, profesor-, dijo Gohan, - el logaritmo de un producto es igual a la suma de los logaritmos de los factores.

El profesor comprobó el libro de texto antes de decir: -Muy bien. Eso es correcto.

La lección continuaba con los estudiantes tomando notas sobre lo que el profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

Justo antes de que sonara la campana para indicar que el día de clases había finalizado, el profesor indico -la tarea de hoy es hacer todas las actividades sobre el ejercicio 5B, quien no la realice tendrá un castigo, y no aceptare escusas.

El timbre al fin sonó y todos los jóvenes, salieron a toda carrera del aula, hacia la salida para dirigirse a sus casas.

Gohan se abrió paso hasta la azotea del edificio, miro en todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que lo viera y salió volando hacia su casa en las montañas.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Bueno esta como dice el resumen es una adaptación de un fic, pero aun así he escrito varias cosas que mi cabeza loca se inventa :)**

**En el fic aparecerá el nombre Gran Hércules sustituyendo el nombre de Mr. Satan, por algunas razones, pero aun así tome de referencia el nombre que le dan en el doblaje castellano, esperando sus comentarios. y sugerencias para el próximo capitulo.**

**Salu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de la historia. Lamento un poco la tardanza pero he estado un poco mal de salud y más las tareas en la U. me están hostigando demasiado__, pero aun así aquí estamos en pie de lucha jajaja pjs, como sea que lo disfruten_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Bip, bip, bip, bip, sonaba el despertador- bip, bip, Gohan aun somnoliento, abrió sus ojos y apagó la alarma, un poco cansado. Miró de reojo, la hora que marcaba el reloj, ya eran las 6:15 A.m.

-¡_Rayos!... ¡voy a llegar tarde al colegio!-_, pensó, saltando lo más rápido que pudo de su cama, se dirigió a bañarse.

Después de haberse bañado y vestirse, corrió hacia la cocina para desayunar. Comió lo mas rápido que pudo, casi atragantándose con la comida, agarró su almuerzo que estaban en una cápsula, su bolsón y salió corriendo por la puerta despidiéndose de su mamá, Goten, Trunks y Bulma que estaban de visita la noche anterior…

Recordando la noche anterior...

Gohan aterrizó justo fuera de la puerta de su casa. Abrió la puerta, camino por el interior de su hogar. No avanzo mucho, cuando fue intersectado por un rápido destello de luz.

-Hola hermano- saludó Goten, su hermano menor que estaba enganchado a una de las piernas de Gohan, - ¿como te fue en el colegio hoy? ¿Podemos entrenar ahora? ¿Adivina quien ha venido a visitarnos hoy? ¡Trunks!- dijo, saliéndole un gran suspiro tras su última frase.

-Yo también te extrañé Goten,- fue todo lo que Gohan logro decir, tras la tan agitada bienvenida.

-Ya esta la cena, vengan que les serviré-, llamaba Milk, su madre, desde la cocina-pero primero se lavan las manos, de acuerdo.

Ambos asistieron, realizando lo indicado y después se dirigieron a la mesa.

_Toc, toc, toc,-_ la puerta sonó, Gohan salió a ver quien era.

Se trataba de Krillin, con su esposa, A-18 y su hija Marron. Era una sencilla, pero no tan desagradable reunión que se realizaba en la casa de la familia Son, uno por uno, se hacían presentes los miembros del grupo de los Guerreros Z, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, hasta Piccolo. Como era de esperarse, Bulma junto con los dos miembros masculinos de su familia se hicieron presentes desde horas antes que Gohan regresara del colegio, Vegeta con su típico semblante, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo estar en ese lugar, prefería estar entrenado en su tan adorada cámara de gravedad.

Milk puso la comida en la mesa. Los 4 saiyajines comían en toneladas de alimentos y el resto de los guerreros Z comió un montón más que la mayoría de los seres humanos ordinarios, pero mucho menos que un Saiyians. Piccolo, al contrario de los demás, era el único que no probo bocado alguno. De hecho, sólo bebió varios vasos de agua.

El reloj marco las 11:00 pm y la mayoría de los guerreros Z ya se había ido a sus casas, Trunks y Goten se encontraban profundamente dormidos en una e las habitaciones de la casa. Las únicas personas que un estaban despiertas en la cocina era Bulma y Milk que platicaban, Gohan y Vegeta se encontraban debatiendo sobre quién era más fuerte, aun sabiendo Vegeta que en el interior, Gohan era un poco mas fuerte que el, pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir, después de todo era el príncipe de los sayajins.

Cansado por el día que había tenido, Gohan se fue a dormir, teniendo la esperanza de poder despertarse temprano en la mañana siguiente.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y salió volando a una velocidad casi supersónica, rápidamente se perdió de vista, llegar tarde al colegio no era una opción.

* * *

En la mansión del campeón, una enorme casa, con casi medio ciento de habitaciones, era habitada por unas cuantas pocas personas: el Gran Hércules y su hija Videl, junto con unos empleados domésticos.

En el enorme comedor de la mansión, se encontraba Videl, comiendo su desayuno, en ese preciso instante, apareció su padre el campeón y salvador de la Tierra.

-Buenos días hija- la saludó antes de tomar su desayuno. –Haghu…- dijo con la boca llena de pan tostado, - hoy iré a tu colegio Videl, recuerda que cada año me hacen un homenaje por haber derrotado a ese debilucho de Cell- dejando escapar una de sus típicas carcajadas, al finalizar esa oración.

- Ha… si… Es genial, papá- dijo, pero en su mente era lo contrario – _ahh ¡que triste! otro año que soportar todo lo que mi padre diga acerca de su victoria ante Cell ¿Puede este día ser peor?_

_-umm, un poco peor-_ pensó Dende, que se encontraba observando, desde el templo sagrado, - Sólo espera y veras.

Videl terminó rápidamente su desayuno, no quería seguir escuchando a su padre, como se glorificaba a si mismo, rápidamente hizo aparecer de una capsula, su helicóptero amarillo, voló a dirección del colegio. A la mitad el camino, recibió una llamada en su reloj comunicador.

- Si, habla Videl ¿Qué pasa?

-Videl-, dijo la voz en el otro extremo de la línea, -Varios sujetos están causando alboroto en el banco de la ciudad. Están armados y tienen rehenes. Necesitamos que te hagas presente en el lugar de inmediato.

-Entendido Jefe, estoy en mi camino-, dijo Videl cortando la comunicación de su reloj, maniobrando el timón del helicóptero, a dirección del banco de la ciudad.

En los alrededores del banco, la gente observaba lo que pasaba -Mira es el Guerrero dorado-, dijo una voz en el fondo.

Videl corrió al banco lo mas rápido que pudo, llego al lugar, y solo alcanzo a ver a un joven de cabellos rubios, enfrentándose con los ladrones, rápidamente el guerrero con cabello dorados, neutralizo a los delincuentes y se los entrego a los oficiales, sin más, salió volando, desapareciendo rápidamente.

Videl, después de toda esa acción, se percato de la hora en su reloj, regreso casi volando a su helicóptero, para no llegar tarde al colegio.

* * *

La campana sonó indicando, el inicio de la clase, Gohan entro al salón, con 10 minutos de retraso y un poco agitado. –Siento… llegar tarde… señorita-, se disculpó con la profesora, entre cortando su respiración. Se dirigió hacia su asiento, unos segundos más tarde Videl apareció, igualmente cansada por haber corrido desde la entrada.

-Siento llegar tarde señorita; hubo un asalto en el banco de la cuidad-se disculpó desde que entro al salón hasta que llego a su asiento.

-No hay problema, Videl, sé que estas ocupada en la lucha contra el crimen… pero no puedo decir eso de todos- dijo mirando en dirección donde estaba Gohan.

La clase fue tan normal como cualquier día, la campana sonó, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia el auditorio.

Llegaron a un gran salón, se sentaron. La directora se acercó al micrófono que estaba ubicado en el escenario y comenzó a dar indicaciones, - Buenos días, estudiantes… guarden silencio por favor.

El ruido se calmó y todo el mundo centro su atención hacia el escenario. - Bueno, como todos ustedes saben, hoy se celebra el Día del Gran Hércules, el día en que celebramos su victoria contra el monstruo Cell.

-_Genia_l-, pensó Gohan, -_lo que me faltaba, que ella me recordara que hoy era el día en que mi padre murió por mi culpa._

-Como hoy es el 7 º aniversario de la derrota de Cell, -continuo la directora - el señor Hércules ha venido hoy, aquí para hablar con nosotros acerca de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en ese día tan memorable.

-¡Siiiiiii!-, gritaron todos, a excepción de Gohan y Videl que sólo gruñeron con fastidio.

Tras escuchar como los alumnos, se emocionaban, se levanto de su asiento, y con su típica pose de manos en forma de "V", se acercó al micrófono, dio su agradecimiento a la audiencia, eso hizo que todos comenzaran a clamar su nombre. Pidiendo la atención de todos los jóvenes. Contó la historia de cómo él supuestamente derrotó a Cell, incluyendo tantos detalles como fue posible. Cuando terminó dejaron a todos salir para el receso.

Gohan, caminando cabizbajo se sentó bajo el mismo árbol en el que estaba sentado el día. Videl al observarlo, se acercó y se sentó junto a él, sin evitar asustarlo al oír su voz. – ¡ahh!...hoy no es un día muy agradable, Videl -Gohan murmuró

Videl, noto el tono triste que tenia la voz de Gohan -¿qué hay de malo en este día Gohan? Pregunto Videl -¿No se supone que deberíamos estar felices, por que ya no existe ese monstruo? O ¿acaso no te agrada?

-No… es por eso Videl, lo que pasa es que hace 7 años, este mismo día… murió mi padre- Gohan respondió sin evitar dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

- uhhh!, lo siento mucho… no tenía idea- admitió Videl un poco apenada. Sentándose a la par del muchacho, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

La campana volvió a sonar, marcando el final del receso. Ambos se pararon lentamente y se dirigieron de igual manera al auditorio

La directora, una vez más se dirigió a la clase. – Continuaremos con la agenda que teníamos preparada para hoy, en este momento, tendremos el agrado de observar una presentación de video, muy interesante de los Juegos de Cell, traído para ustedes por el presidente de la Corp. Capsula, Bulma Briefs.

_¿Bulma pero que fue lo que hiciste?_ - pensó Gohan al escuchar tal presentación.

En una gran pantalla, se reproducía la presentación, aparecían las palabras como titulo "Los juegos de Cell" por Bulma Briefs, Corp. Capsula… "Dedicada a Son Goku". Todo eso apareció sobre un fondo negro.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Gohan. – ¡Papá!-, susurró en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara

Continuando la presentación, apareció una toma en donde se muestran los Guerreros Z de pie sobre unas rocas, igualmente aparecía el Gran Hércules localizado en otro lugar, Cell ubicado en el medio de la plataforma, en su rostro tenia una gran sonrisa esperando a su siguiente rival, un hombre de cabello rubio, vestía un gi color naranja y azul, subió a la plataforma, adoptando una posición de pelea.

Gohan solo miraba la pantalla, por más que quiso, no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Videl lo observaba desde su asiento, invadiéndole al verlo, una tristeza que no comprendía.

Seguidamente, apareció la toma en donde se mostraba a un niño de cabello rubio y gi color morado, enfrentándose a ese monstruo.

_¡Uff gracias a Dios! No se escucha nada, de lo contrario sabrían que soy yo la persona que esta luchando.-_ pensó

La pantalla mostraba, a Cell, haciendo aparecer a sus "hijos", los desagradables Cell Junior, dirigiéndose a atacar a los Guerreros Z, con el único propósito de hacer que el joven guerrero se enfadara.

Gohan ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, estas cayeron sin control por sus mejillas. - _ ¡ahh! No hubiera venido hoy al colegio _-pensó-, ahhh pero _no… tengo que ser fuerte._

Un gran rayo de energía azul fue visto volando hacia la Cell.

-¿Por qué no elimine a Cell, cuando tuve la oportunidad?... mi papá aun estaría con vida- Gohan sollozaba en silencio, envolviendo su rostro con sus manos. Separo sus dedos, se dio cuenta que la cinta había terminado y que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado del auditorio.

Videl se acercó a él, puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Gohan mientras él secaba sus lágrimas. Unos segundos después, Hércules apareció detrás de los dos jóvenes, sosteniendo un par de trozos de papel, impresa su fotografía. Gohan voltio un poco la cabeza para mirar de quien se trataba, de inmediato volvió a su posición original.

¿Está bien? -preguntó Hércules al no saber lo que estaba pasando.

-él esta así, a causa de su papá-, respondió Videl por Gohan, -Él murió en los Juegos de Cell.

En esos momentos, todo el mundo había salido del auditorio, los alumnos/as fueron a casa muy emocionados a causa de un viaje a la montaña que recién se había planeado. Videl se sentó junto a Gohan.

-Es todo por mi culpa. Debí haberlo matado-, se mantuvo diciendo Gohan entre sollozos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Videl suavemente-¿a quien deberías haber matado?

- A Cell, a el- dijo llorando más fuerte.

En ese momento, entro Bulma al gran salón. Al verlo, se dirigió hacia él.

_-No debí presentar la cinta.__Debí haber sabido que esto iba a pasar.__**-**_ Bulma pensó

Ella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan, -Gohan, lo siento, no debí haber presentado esa cinta, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar todo lo sucedido de ese día, será mejor llevarte a casa. "

Se dirigieron hacia la salida, llegando al estacionamiento, Bulma saco de un pequeño estuche una capsula, la tiro, y de inmediato hizo aparecer un lujoso helicóptero, Gohan rápidamente subió en el. Videl los siguió, no se explicaba por qué, le preocupaba ese chico que acababa de conocer.

-oiga- dijo ella-¿el estará bien?

-¿ehh? Ha si no te preocupes por eso, por cierto ¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi nombre es Videl, soy compañera de clases de Gohan, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente, Videl, como te dije no tienes por qué preocuparte por Gohan, el estará bien- diciendo esto se dirigió a la cabina del piloto del medio de transporte. Dejando a Videl, confundida acerca de lo que quiso decir Gohan en el auditorio.

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**_Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo de esta historia, gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias recibidas por al capitulo anterior. Gracias a _LDGV, merylune y videl.S.S_._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Se encontraban en la casa de la familia Son, Gohan que ahora se había calmado un poco, se encontraba descansando en su habitación. Bulma explico una y otra vez a Milk cómo había sucedido todo.

- En verdad lo siento Milk, no fue mi intención causar daño con esa cinta... nunca imagine que Gohan reaccionaria de esa manera...

**-**¡Cállate ya mujer!- dijo Vegeta ordenando.

-¡Cállate mejor tu! ...y ve a hacer algo Vegeta- dijo Bulma con un tono de voz idéntico al de Vegeta

-Bulma no tienes que sentirte culpable, tu no tienes la culpa...nadie la tiene- dijo sentándose junto a Bulma, dándole una tacita de te.

* * *

En la mansión del Campeón, una de las habitaciones, Videl, se encontraba acostada en su cama, tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño, y no era de sorprender, después de todo lo que había sucedido en el colegio esa mañana. Sin saber el porqué de esa preocupación que sentía por Gohan, cada ves que cerraba sus ojos llegaba a su mente la imagen del muchacho, y una tristeza impresa en su rostro, igual que el, Videl la invadía ese mismo sentimiento, abriendo sus ojos azules, posó sus pies sobre el piso, camino hacia la ventana, se recostó contra el marco de la misma, recordando las palabras que Gohan dijo acerca de los Juegos de Cell._-Es todo por mi culpa. Debí haberlo matado _

_-¿a quien deberías haber matado? _

_- A Cell, a el_

_-¿_Que quiso decir con eso?... todo esto es muy extraño, lo que paso con su padre… el mismo lo es- dijo Videl, al terminara de recordar esa conversación.

En otra habitación de la enorme y lujosa mansión, al igual que su hija, el Gran Hércules se encontraba despierto, dentro de su gimnasio personal, recordaba lo que el chico dijo en el colegio.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- Se preguntaba-¿Por qué fui tan amable con él? ¿Porque se encontraba llorando?, él dijo que debió haber matado a Cell…. ¡Maté Cell! ... Bueno no, no lo hice. Fue ese niño con el cabello rubio y todos esos trucos de luz quien lo mató. Pero ese muchacho en el colegio… no podría haber sido ese niño. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Los sujetos que estaban en los juegos de Cell tenían los ojos azules. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios dijo eso?- Hércules pensó mientras golpeaba su viejo saco de boxeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano Milk miraba a Gohan empacar todas sus cosas para el viaje que el colegio había planeado el día anterior. Al principio Milk no estaba de acuerdo a que fuera a ese viaje, solo recordaba la experiencia que Gohan había tenido cuando era solamente un niño de cuatro años de edad, sobrevivió por su cuenta por seis meses en el desierto, pero Bulma logro convencerla, con la excusa que ese viaje le haría sentirse mejor y que al menos se distraería un poco de todo, por lo que finalmente estuvo de acuerdo en permitirle ir. Ella le preparó un desayuno mucho mas grande que de costumbre, incluso para los estándares de un Saiyians.

Termino de arreglar todas las cosas que podría necesitar par ese viaje. Entró en la ducha y se vistió antes de bajar al desayunar lo que su madre había cocinado. Cuando terminó de comer tomo sus cosas y casi se olvidó la boleta de permiso para el viaje pero su madre se lo recordó, -Gracias mamá- dijo él besándola en la mejilla y antes de salir volando hacia la ciudad.

En la azotea del colegio, Videl se encontraba sentada cerca de la puerta que conectaba con las escaleras que iban a dar al pasillo, desde muy temprano había llegado, sentía un poco de sueño, ya que la noche anterior no pudo pegar los ojos por mas pudo, buscando un lugar solitario en donde podría meditar de varias cosas, el viaje y todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Algunos minutos después, sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, Gohan aterrizó sobre el techo. Videl no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, se encontraba anonadada, aun así se acercó hacia el -buenos días, Gohan… ¿Te sientes mejor esta mañana?

Gohan al escucharla se quedo casi blanco del susto, no se imaginaba que ella estaba en ese lugar – hola… buenos días Videl…sí gracias Videl. Mucho mejor.-respondió riendo un poco nervioso

-que bueno, aunque no lo creas estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿En serio?, muchas gracias Videl.

-Será mejor que bajemos, sino se irán sin nosotros.

-Si, tienes razón Videl.

-No te preocupes, Gohan… no le diré a nadie que puedes volar, pero si me sorprendió mucho.- le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras del colegio.

-Gracias Videl, te lo agradezco mucho.

Ambos entraron al salón de clases -Buenos días-, saludó Eresa, tan alegre como siempre.

-Buenos días- respondieron al unísono

En ese momento el maestro entro al salón, y se dirigió a los estudiantes -Bien clase quiero que se formen grupos de 4 integrantes y luego se dirigirán hacia los microbuses, pero antes de todo, pasaran a dejarme las hojas de permiso firmadas por sus padre, sobre mi escritorio.

Todos los que se les permitió ir al viaje hicieron lo indicado y se reunieron en el estacionamiento, en donde los esperaban unos cuantos microbuses. Gohan estaba junto a Videl, Eresa y Shapner,- hey Gohan, ¿no estás emocionado por esta excursión? -Eresa preguntó con su voz alegre de costumbre.

-En realidad, no mucho-, murmuró Gohan, - es por que estuve en el desierto durante 6 meses cuando sólo tenia 4 años de edad.

-Hajaja si como no, Gohan y yo se volar- replicó Shapner en tono sarcástico.

Videl miraba a su alrededor y noto que los demás grupos de estudiantes los microbuses.

-Hey, vamos chicos… hay que subir- dijo Videl.

Todos entraron en los microbuses, tratando de obtener los mejores asientos en la parte de atrás, pero ya estaba tomado por lo que tuvieron que sentarse más adelante. Videl se sentó junto a Gohan detrás Shapner y Eresa.

El silencio invadió el medio de transporte, pero pasó a hacer solo momentáneo, varias chicas que se encontraban en los asientos de adelante, hablaban de moda y maquillaje, el contrario de los chicos que estaban en la parte de atrás, hablaban de deportes, haciendo un poco de relajo con los demás compañeros. –Gohan-, preguntó Videl, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos – ¿dijiste la verdad, acerca de que estuviste 6 meses en el desierto cuando tenias cuatro años?

-He… si, así es Videl- Gohan respondió: -es verdad.

-¿en verdad?... y ¿que clase de persona dejaría un niño de esa edad en el desierto?, seguramente debió ser alguien sin conciencia.

-Ahh no Videl, no pienses eso… al contrario, lo hizo para ayudarme, el me protegió, hasta dio su vida por mi, gracias a él se cosas muy útiles de supervivencia.

En ese instante, llegaron a su destino, a cada alumno se le dio un mapa, brújula, un dispositivo tipo walkie talkie en caso que alguno llegara a perderse. todos se adentraron al bosque guiados por un profesor. Gohan reconoció de inmediato el lugar, este estaba cerca de su casa y que el usaba a menudo para entrenar.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Eresa vio de reojo sobre el camino, una roca que parecía tener algo en ella -Hey chicos, vengan a ver esto-, dijo señalando la roca destruida.

_-Upps_-. Pensó Gohan recordarlo haberla destruido varios días atrás, como parte de su entrenamiento.

-¡Vaya!-, dijeron Shapner y Videl, mirando la roca en el temor.

-Parece que fue pisada por un dinosaurio enorme-, comentó Gohan, -_Espero que lo crean_….son muy comunes en esta zona.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso Gohan?- pregunto Videl, con suspicacia.

- Ha… lo que pasa es que yo vivo algo cerca de aquí, yo vivo en la región 439

-¡COMO DICES!... pero Gohan, este lugar es muy retirado, tardamos casi cinco horas en llegar hasta aquí… ¿Cómo le haces para ir todos los días al colegio?- menciono Eresa, muy sorprendida de lo que el chico dijo.

- Si así es…- dijo riendo con un poco de nerviosismo, ante la pregunta de la chica de cabello rubio- es por eso que me levanto muy temprano para llegar a tiempo a las clases.

Se dieron cuenta de que al grupo se había alejado de ellos, caminaron un poco más rápido para alcanzarlos, el grupo se encontraba descansando, volvieron con su camino, no había transcurrido ni 20 minutos cuando se encontraron con un problema, a varios metros delante de ellos estaba un dinosaurio, gritos por parte de los alumnos hicieron que el dinosaurio se dirigiera hacia ellos, el profesor trato de mantener la compostura del grupo y hasta de el mismo, pero no pudo lograrlo, ya que todos buscaron donde esconderse.

Solo Videl y Gohan no reaccionaron de igual manera que sus compañeros, Videl teniendo un poco de temor, por que era la primera ves que se enfrenta a una criatura como esa, voltio hacia Gohan que se encontraba sereno y parado enfrente del animal.

-Go… Gohan…. CUIDADO- grito Videl

-No te preocupes -, dijo Gohan completamente tranquilo, se dio paso hacia el dinosaurio. Propinándole un gran golpe que hizo que retrocediera, y se alejara de ese lugar.

Videl, con sus ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, de un solo golpe derroto a un dinosaurio de casi 10 toneladas. Por un momento se le vino a la mente al guerrero dorado, el tenia casi su misma habilidad y fuerza –_no…eso es casi imposible, él no puede ser el guerrero dorado, su cabello es diferente…- _pensó aun anonadada.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, gracias LDGV.  
_**

**_Hasta el siguiente, salu._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

El viento soplaba entre los arboles, el sol se ponía en las montañas, indicando el final del día. Un grupo extenso de alumnos del Colegio de la Ciudad Del Campeón, caminaban a paso ligero, ya que casi oscurecía y aun no habían montado el campamento.

Varios de los alumnos, hasta el mismo profesor, no se explicaban como habían logrado escapar del dinosaurio, algunos estaban casi seguros que la persona que lo ahuyento fue Videl, por se la única que estaba en ese lugar, bueno también estaba Gohan, pero no se les vendría a la mente que un chico que para ellos, era un nerd, había sido capaz de enfrentarse a una criatura como esa.

Videl, al igual que sus compañeros, aun pensaba en ese momento, no había hablado con Gohan acerca de eso a causa de estar rodeados de mucha gente, no quería que nadie se entre, no aun.

Después de unos minutos caminando, entraron a un claro en el bosque, el profesor que servía de guía decidió que se instalaran en ese lugar, antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo, ya se habían armado la mayoría de las tiendas de campaña de los estudiantes.

Cayo la noche y cada grupo se instalo en una tienda de campaña, los cuatro miembros del equipo Gohan, Videl, Shapner y Eresa, se disponían a comer de lo que trajeron al pequeño viaje. Mientras comían, se escucharon algunos gemidos de parte de Eresa, -¿Que tienes Eresa?, ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó Gohan un poco preocupado del semblante que tenia su compañera.

-Tengo miedo,- murmuro-es la primera ves que vengo a un lugar como este...esta oscuro... ¡y si ese dinosaurio aparece por aquí!... ¡HAY NO!

-No te preocupes- dijo Gohan, tratando de calmar a su amiga - todo ira bien, solo es una noches la que pasaremos aquí... además no creo que ese dinosaurio se atreva aparecer por aquí así que no tienes nada de que temer... verdad Videl.

-Si, Eresa Gohan tiene razón... además no hay que temer teniendo a alguien que se atreva a combatir con semejante criatura- esto último lo dijo en forma de indirecta hacia Gohan.

-Hey, en donde esta Shapner?-menciono Eresa al notar la ausencia del su amigo de cabello rubio.

-Salió por un momento, dijo que tenia que ir con el profesor para una consulta, o algo así le escuche decir- dijo Videl.

Ya se preparaban para dormir, el frio ayudo un poco, para eso. Eresa que estaba agotada por haber caminado tanto, rápidamente se quedo dormida, al igual que Shapner. Videl era el caso contrario al igual que Gohan, ambos no podían dormir.

Gohan tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la tienda que campaña, saco de su mochila un suéter ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio y viento. Videl al no sentir que el había salido, tubo lo misma idea, sin hacer ruido alguno, salió del interior de la tienda de campaña. Camino hacia la pequeña fogata que habían hecho algunos de los alumnos con la ayuda del profesor. Mientras se acercaba pudo notar una silueta que le parecía un poco familiar.

-¿Tu también no puedes dormir?-dijo Videl, sin evitar hacer que el chico se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿Videl?... yo creía que estabas dormida… si no puedo dormir al igual que tu.

-Si… Gohan ahora que no están los demás, quiero que me explique que fue lo que hiciste ante el dinosaurio, todo paso tan rápido ¿Cómo rayos hiciste todo eso?... es como si fueras… el guerrero dorado.

Gohan al escucharla se puso blanco como una pagina de papel, no se le ocurría que responderle, sin duda alguna Videl lo había puesto contra la pared.

-He como dices… no como crees- dijo envuelto en nerviosismo- yo no soy el, además no tengo cabello rubio je je je _uh espero que me crea, si los demás se enteraran, estaría en graves problemas._

_-_Humm?..._aun así es muy extraño, cuando fue el torneo de Cell, recuerdo que aparecieron sujetos que podían cambiar fácilmente el color se cabello, pasando de negro a rubio, aunque me dijeron que era solo una ilusión, aunque…_ bueno será mejor que regrese a la tienda de campaña antes de que se dé cuenta el profesor que estamos aquí.- dijo Videl dirigiéndose

-He, si tienes razón… espérame… - dijo Gohan siguiéndola.

-Por cierto Gohan quiero que sepas que no logran convencerme tan fácilmente… tranquilízate no le he dicho a nadie lo que realmente paso, por que no me creerían si dijo que fuiste tu.

-¿He?... si tienes razón, creo que eso será lo mejor jejejeje.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, solo esperando lo que les acaecía al día siguiente.

* * *

En otro lugar, lejos de allí, muy lejos, a decir verdad en el planeta del Supremo Kaio Sama, algunos sirvientes llevaban platos con comida, sentado en una mesa de campo, estaba Goku que devoraba cada platillo que le sirvieran, el Gran Kaio Sama no se explicaba como podía caberle tanta comida.

-Sírvame más- dijo Goku, poniendo a un lado el plato que recién dejaba limpio.

-Ahhh, este muchacho no tiene llenadera…

-Disculpe Gran Kaio Sama… tengo una mala noticia, todos los alimentos se acabaron- dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-¡QUE!... no es posible… esto no puede seguir así, pero que puedo hacer con el… umm ¡ya se!, lo mandare de vuelta a la Tierra….así no podrá dejarme en extrema escasez de comida. Goku, muchacho ven un momento.- Grito el Gran Kaio Sama, Goku llego ente el- Goku creo que es un poco tarde para darte el premio por haber llegado a la final del torneo de las artes marciales, aunque lastimosamente fuiste descalificado, como sea, pero sé que esto te hará feliz… he decidido permitirte que vayas a la Tierra con tu familia.

-¡EN VERDAD GRAN KAIO SAMA!

-Si pero será por solo dos semanas…

-Bueno… pero regresare a la Tierra.

-Uranai Baba te llevara de vuelta a tu casa, en la Tierra, _aunque pensándolo bien, dos semanas es muy poco tiempo para abastecer la cocina..._

* * *

El sol se asomaba en las montañas, alumbrando con sus rayos el pequeño campamento. Gohan ya se encontraba despierto, pero aun se mantenía acostado, de pronto sintió un ki muy poderoso, un ki que para él era muy familiar. – este ki, es de… no puede ser.- Salió de la tienda, antes de que todos se despertaran, Videl se percato de su salida, decidió seguirlo, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Se abrió paso entre los arboles, sin importarle que podría decir el profesor de su ausencia, continuo siguiendo el ki que cada ves lo sentía mas cerca. Entrando en otro claro del bosque, noto a alguien recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, se acercó más y ahí estaba el, AHÍ ESTABA GOKU…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Bueno este fue el capitulo 4, gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, gracias a videl. S.S, merylune.**

**Gracias a las personas que leen, por fa dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber que les pareció el capitulo, si les gusto o no les gusto, sus sugerencias son bienvenidas, sin pena jejeje.**

**Salu :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno primeramente darles las disculpas por la demora...no quiero llenar un párrafo con excusas que no vienen al caso, pero si lo siento en verdad jejeje, pero continuando con el capitulo anterior, viene a ustedes el...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Como un rayo se abrió paso entre los arbustos, sin estar consiente de cuanto había caminado, aunque eso le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería llegar hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba ese Ki. Tenia la ligera sospecha a quien pertenecía, pero aun así quería estar seguro.

Llego a un claro en el bosque, estaba recostado sobre un tronco, estaba Goku.

-¡Papá!,- llamo Gohan, corriendo emocionado hacia él.- No puedo creer que hayas regresado.

- ¡Gohan! -dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo –sabia que eras tu, reconocería tu ki en donde fuera….te he extrañado tanto hijo.

-Yo también papá…mucho-, dijo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas que trató de borrar.

No muy lejos de allí, alguien observaba esa conmovedora escena entre padre e hijo, Videl quien había seguido muy de cerca a Gohan, estaba sorprendida de la presencia de ese hombre –S_i no me equivoco ese hombre es Son Goku…claro, no me puedo equivocar, él estaba en el torneo de Cell… fue el quien lucho contra ese monstruo…entonces eso significa que Gohan es_… GOHAN- grito ella.

Ambos se taparon los oídos. – ¿Videl pero que haces aquí?

-Te seguí, es obvio… saliste precipitadamente de la tienda de campaña.

-He je je si es cierto… Videl mira, te presento a mi padre- menciono Gohan, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Tu padre?...Pero tú dijiste que había muerto.

-Y así es señorita…es por eso que llevo mi aureola… bueno Gohan será mejor que vayamos a casa, sujétense-se llevo los dos dedos hacia su frente, ambos adolescentes lo tomaron del brazo, y como en un parpadeo estaba enfrente de la casa, gracias a la técnica de la teletransportación.

-¿Pero como fue que llegamos tan rápido?

- He... Utilice la técnica de la teletransportación.

-Videl, todo esto te lo explicare luego.

_-Pero que clase se seres son…esto es difícil de creer, no me imaginaba que en la Tierra existían sujetos con este tipo de habilidades, esto explica varias cosa._

Varios segundos después, fue abierta la puerta de la casa, Milk quien había escuchado la voz de su hijo, salió a recibirlo.

-¡GOKU!- soltó un grito al ver junto a su hijo, a su marido quien se encontraba con su siempre gran sonrisa, Milk se lanzo sobre los brazos de su esposo, llorando de felicidad al tenerlo de nuevo en casa, con su familia.

Goten que se encontraba dentro de la casa, salió para ver el porqué del escándalo que causaba su madre.

-¿Quién es Milk?- dijo al ver al pequeño niño parecido a él.

Milk miró hacia la dirección en la que señalaba su marido y vio Goten. Ella lo llamó.-Goten- dijo-¡mira él es tu padre!

-¡Él es mi hijo Goten!… se parece mucho a mí – dijo con gran sorpresa

Goten aun sin soltar palabra alguna, miraba a cuidadosamente a Goku, varios segundos después, el pequeño salto sobre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Una conmovedora escena que solo era presenciado por la familia Son y Videl.

Gohan… ¿quien es esta niña?- dijo su madre Milk varios segundos despues, al notar la presencia de la chica.

-Ha si… lo siento por no presentarte antes… ella es Videl, es una compañera del colegio.

-Con que una compañera… espero que no estés buscando salir con mi hijo por que no lo voy a permitir – dijo Milk, usando un tono más amenazador.

- ¿Que?... ¿como se atreve?, YO JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ SEÑORA-grito Videl ante semejante acusación.

-A mi no me engañas, tu lo que quieres es tener una cita con mi querido hijo… pues no la TENDRÁS NADA FÁCIL.

-Como se le ocurre decir eso, no tengo pensado salir con su hijo, DEJE DE DECIR TONTERÍAS… YA ME TIENE HARTA.

-Ya Milk-dijo Goku, tratando de ser mediador en la pelea entre las dos mujeres- tengo mucha hambre, por que no preparas algo de comer.

-Uhh es típico en ti Goku, siempre estas hambriento… de acuerdo preparare algo delicioso para celebrar que has regresado… y en cuanto a ti niña, te mantendré vigilada.

-Huum lo que me faltaba.

-Te pido disculpas Videl- Gohan le dijo a su amiga- mi madre tiene un temperamento demasiado fuerte.

* * *

En el campamento…

-Oye Shapner….en donde se habrá metido Videl… no esta en ninguna parte… y tampoco he visto a Gohan, crees que les haya pasado algo malo, y ¡si se perdieron en el bosque!...

-Ya cálmate Eresa, de Gohan no se decirte, pero Videl puede cuidarse sola, además no creo que ella haya ido muy lejos…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no se llevo nada, su mochila esta aquí, al igual que su estuche de capsulas, ya veras que regresaran rápido.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Son, un gran banquete se disfrutaba. La mesa llena de platillos. Platillos sabrosos que solo Milk puede preparar a la perfección. Los miembros masculinos de la familia, comían como si no hubiera mañana, devoraban platillo tras platillo de comida que les servían.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer… son muy amables-decía Videl al ser invitada por Gohan, para comer con ellos, con un poco de disgusto, Milk accedió.

-Pues no había otra opción, tampoco te íbamos a dejar que nos vieras comer.

Videl saboreaba despacio la comida- esta delicioso, señora usted cocina mejor que nuestro chef.- Dijo al maravillarse del agradable sabor de la comida.

-¿Como?, ¡chef!… no me digas que trabajas en un restaurante.

-No yo no trabajo en ningún restaurante, me refiero que chef que cocina en nuestra casa.

-¡Un chef que trabaja en tu casa!, entonces tu familia es rica o no… dime cuantas habitaciones tiene tu casa.

-Umm pues no estoy segura, no me he detenido a contarlas… creo que son unas cincuenta, aproximadamente para la mansión.

-¡Mansión!, tu familia es millonaria- dijo Milk al terminar su interrogatorio hacia la chica, hoy dirigiéndose a Gohan- Gohan cuando la invitaras a una cita.

Gohan al escucharla, se puso blanco y por poco se atora con la comida, en donde reaccionaria segundos después. -¿Que?... invitarla, como se te ocurre mamá, solo somos amigos.

Tras el pequeño e inofensivo comentario de Milk, todos terminaron de comer. Videl percatándose de la hora, se sorprendió de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, sin duda ya era tarde. Videl busco inútilmente en sus bolsillos, su estuche de capsulas.

-Hah no puede ser… no es posible que las haya dejado en el campamento, que tonta como pude olvidarlas.

-¿Que te pasa Videl?

-Olvide mi estuche de capsulas, en el campamento, en una de ella se encuentra mi helicóptero y a juzgar por la hora, hace ratos regresaron a la ciudad, y ahora como haré para regresar a mi casa…

-No te preocupes- dijo Goku metiéndose en la conversación-por que no se van volando, Gohan te puede llevar.

-Si así es Videl volando llegaremos muy rápido.

-Volar…en serio, esta bien Gohan.

Sujetándola, Gohan se elevo, y voló un poco rápido, dirigiéndose a la ciudad del Campión – _esto es increíble, aunque admito que me da un poco de miedo. Pero aun así es genial.-_pensaba Videl al estar volando por los cielos.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron a la ciudad, Gohan aterrizo en unos de los callejones de la ciudad para evitar que alguien lo viera realiza semejante acción, acompaño a Videl a su casa pero esta vez a pie, caminaron pocas cuadras hasta que se toparon con una gran, que digo gran, enorme mansión Gohan no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver el tamaño de la residencia.

-¿Es aquí donde vives?... es enorme..

-Si lo es, algo exagerada ya que somos mi padre y yo… ahh y también algunos empleados domésticos- se dirigió a un pequeño interruptor que estaba a la par de la gran entrada.-bit, bit, si residencia...- la vos fue interrumpida por la chica- si Bill soy yo, Videl. Abre la puerta por favor.

-Si señorita Videl, enseguida- las enormes rejas de la entrada se abrieron permitiendo que la chica entrara…

-Bueno muchas gracias Gohan por acompañarme hasta aquí…

-Si de nada Videl… mira quiero pedirte un favor… que no menciones nada de lo que paso hoy por favor.

-Si creo que tienes razón, nadie entendería todo lo sucedido con tu padre, ni yo lo comprendo a la perfección… y aun sigo esperando la explicación de todo esto.

-He je je, si te prometo que te lo explicare Videl… bueno adiós- dijo antes de emprender el vuelo.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba, en el colegio de la ciudad del campeón, las clases se desarrollaban de manera común… de pronto un singular sonido lo cambio

-Si habla Videl… que pasa

- Señorita Videl, un grupo de maleante llamados Red Shark están armando desorden a las afueras de la alcaldía de la ciudad… necesitamos su ayuda para detenerlos.

-Entendido… en seguida iré levantándose de su asiento, Videl corrió hacia la salida, pidiendo permiso a su profesor quien accedió sin reproches.

-¿Pero que?... ¿Adonde va Videl Eresa?…

-Lo que pasa es que Videl lucha por la justicia…

-¿Que?... que lucha por la justicia…tenia entendido de que solo les ayudaba con las investigaciones…

-Si también, pero como ella es muy valiente, la policía le deja que se enfrente a delincuentes como esos… y no es de extrañarse después de todo es la hija del Gran Hércules.

-¿Que?... la hija del Gran Hércules… y ella se encarga de todo.

-Jajaja, debes actualizarte un poco Gohan- decía Shapner en tono burles-además no te recomiendo que subestimes a Videl por que ella es muy fuerte a la hora de pelear, creo que hasta es mas fuerte que el Gran Hércules nadie podría enfrentarse a ella.

_-Uh aun así, es muy peligroso que ella se enfrente a delincuentes tan peligrosos como ellos-_pensó, antes de levantarse de su asiento y correr hacia la salida

-Oye adonde te diriges

-Disculpe profesor, voy a la baño.

Subió hasta la azotea, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie en ese lugar, se transformo en súper sayajin, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la alcaldía para ayudar a Videl.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y se fue el capitulo 5... de nuevo, les pido disculpas por no actualizar rápido... no fue por no escribirlo, fue por razones académicas que me impidieron que concluyera el proceso de publicarlo...pero bueno dejando eso a un lado, les quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios q de los anteriores capitulos, se les agradece mucho a todos y todas LDGV, videl.S.S,** merylune**, love animed, LeahC, lms, ANGEL y a todos ustedes que leen esta humilde historia.**

**Pues, invitando que lean el siguiente capitulo y que comenten, quiero saber que les parece, sugerencias,opiniones, criticas, serán muy bien recibidas. Y... por ultimo creo que esto no va de acorde al tema pero si quieren platicar..pues con gusto en imbox jejeje pero si no pos no verdad...**

**Bueno, pues hoy si, adiós y cuídense mucho, **

**Salu pues jejeje **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno continuando con el Fic, viene a ustedes el...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Alrededor de la alcaldía, estaba a reventar de patrullas de la policía, varios hombres armados, se encontraban a las afueras del edificio de la alcaldía en donde tenían como prisionero al señor alcalde, el jefe de la banda, un hombre de gran tamaño y de cabellera afeitada, llamado Rock, amenazaba con matar al alcalde si no le entregaban una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

Un helicóptero amarillo aterrizo momentos después Videl se hizo presente al lugar, se dirigió en donde estaban los maleantes.-hey, déjenlo ir inmediatamente.

-Jah, y ¿esta chiquilla quien es?- pregunto Rock

-Ella es Videl, la hija del Gran Hércules- menciono el pobre alcalde.

-Con que ella es la hija de ese payaso de Hércules... hum pensándolo bien, seria mejor mandarlo a llamar para pelear con el y derrotarlo, como el insecto que es.

-Hah, usted y como muchas otras personas, piensan que pueden derrotar a mi papá, pero como él no tiene tiempo para eso, yo me encargo de sus pequeños problemas.

-¿Como dices?

-Así es señor Videl es muy fuerte, al igual que su padre.

-Haaa... entonces si derroto a esta niña, obviamente pasara lo mismo con Hércules esta bien acepto el desafío-Rock camino hacia ella, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro- tu lo pediste chiquilla tonta.

Videl comenzó a atacar, intento conectar una patada en un costado de Rock, pero este lo bloqueo con el antebrazo, lanzando a la chica a un lado del patio delantero de la alcaldía, él la ataco con una serie de puñetazos, Videl los esquivaba fácilmente, logro conectarle una fuerte patada en la cara del hombre, tirándolo al suelo, rápidamente él se levanto, con un poco de dificultad, Videl reforzó su pose de combate, la cual perdería al tratar de esquivar las balas que algunos de los delincuentes disparaban hacia ella, Rock aprovechando, se abalanzo sobre ella propinándole un fuerte puñetazo, tumbándola en el piso, saco su arma y le apunto a la chica que se limpiaba un poco de sangre, que le broto tras el golpe, cara a cara con la pistola-ya me cansaste niña, así que llego tu fin.

En ese instante, un joven de cabello dorado llego a la escena, parado enfrente del delincuente, deteniendo la bala que iba dirigida hacia la joven. Todos los presentes, se sorprendieron de la rapidez del joven guerrero, Gohan transformado en súper sayajin, se encargo de los demás delincuentes, dejando a Rock indefenso sin el arma, Videl retorno su lucha contra el sujeto, mientras que Gohan derrotaba fácilmente uno por uno a los maleantes y liberaba al alcalde que se encontraba amarrado.

Cuando finalizo de liberar al alcalde, observo como Rock sostenía del cuello a Videl, sin dudarlo corrió a su auxilio, pero freno al ver que Videl le propino un fuerte codazo en el estomago del maleante, liberándose de él, la chica continuo con una patada en el rostro que dejo a Rock fuera de la pelea.

_-Wow, que manera de pelear…sin duda Videl me ha dejado sorprendido_. – Gohan pensó al ver el increíble poder de combate que poseía Videl.

La amenaza fue acabada, Rock y su banda eran arrestados por varios agentes de la policía de la ciudad.

-Espera-dijo Videl a ver que el joven guerrero de cabellos dorados se marchaba-solo quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda, guerrero dorado.

-No fue nada- dijo Gohan tratando de fingir su voz para que no fuera reconocido por ella.

-Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hacerte una pregunta

-Si ¿cual es?

-¿Cual es tu verdadera identidad?

-Lo siento pero no puedo decírselo.

-Uhhmm… bueno esta bien no te pregunto mas acerco de eso… ahh solo sácame de una duda, ¿como fue que lograste salir del salón de clases Gohan?

-Ahh no fue tan difícil, solo le pedí permiso al profesor para ir al baño… hay no.

-Hah... lo sospechaba… que tu y el guerrero dorado eran la misma persona.

_-Ahh no puede ser, pero como me descubrió…estoy perdido…esta ves si estoy perdido…_ ¿ Cómo te diste cuenta de esto Videl?

-Por todas esas habilidades que posees, como la fuerza y la de volar por los cielos, era lógico que fueras tu…además tu ropa te delato…traes la misma de esta mañana en el colegio, no eres muy cuidadoso Gohan…será mejor que nos vayamos...ven, te llevare en mi helicóptero… así aprovechas y me lo explicas todo.

Ahh…esta bien como tu digas Videl.

* * *

En las tranquilas regiones de la Montaña Paoz, un entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo, Goku quien había regresado a la Tierra para un lapso corto de tiempo, se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento con su hijo menor Goten -Vamos Goten… muéstrame todo tu poder.

-Si…hahhh- ambos mostraban sus técnicas, Goku por su parte trataba de no pelear muy en serio, después de todo Goten era un niño y no tenia la experiencia de pelea como lo tenia Gohan, aun así reconocía que tenia un gran poder.

Goku lanzaba una serie de puñetazos, que el pequeño miembro de la familia Son, esquivaba con dificultad, aprovechando una breve distracción, Goku le dio una patada que hizo que Goten cayera. Al parecer era el final del entrenamiento, pero no fue así, Goten se levanto y sin más se lanzo hacia Goku, para conectarle un golpe, Goku se sorprendió al ver como los cabellos de su hijo pasaban de oscuros a rubios.

-¿Pero que?-el pequeño le lanzo un puñetazo que por poquito le daba a su padre.

-Espera Goten- dijo Goku, que trataba de tomar un tiempo fuera en la pelea -es increíble que puedas transformarte en un súper sayajin, sin duda tienes un gran poder, que tal si ahora llevamos el entrenamiento a un nivel un poco mas elevado.

-¿Un poco mas elevado?

-Si...ambos convertidos en súper sayajin.

-Sii, de acuerdo papá-ambos convertidos en súper sayajin reanudaron su entrenamiento, aunque ese fue interrumpido por un anuncio súper tentador para ellos.

-GOKU…GOTEN, EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO… VENGAN.

-Alto Goten… tomemos un pequeño descanso… por que tengo hambre.

-Si papá, yo también y mucha.

Ambos, padre e hijo, no solo se parecían físicamente, sino que también en su tremendo apetito. Devoraban cada platillo que Milk ponía en la mesa. –Me has dejado sorprendido Goten…ya veras que en el transcurso de los entrenamientos te volverás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres convertido en súper sayajin.

-Si…pero Trunks en mucho más fuerte que yo… cuando viene a la casa nos ponemos a combatir, es muy divertido…aunque me gana, él dice que tengo que entrenar mucho más.

-_Vaya, así que el pequeño Trunks también puede convertirse en un súper sayajin, esto se pone interesante, desde muy pequeños están dando muestras de un gran potencial de guerreros._

-Goku, será mejor que vallas a la casa de Bulma.

-¿A casa de Bulma?… ¿a que?

-Ahh no me digas que ya se te olvido… dije que hoy daríamos una cena por la razón de tu regreso, y los invitarías, Gohan se encargo de avisarle a Krillin y a Piccolo.

-Si, está bien…iré.

-Papa yo voy contigo.

-Esta bien Goten- Goku puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, se llevo los dos dedos hacia su frente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban enfrente de una enorme residencia, de la Corp. Capsule.

* * *

-Gohan…-menciona Videl-sabes me alegra que alguien más comparta el ideal de luchar por la justicia…pero ¿porque no decidiste presentarte con tu tono real de cabello, y por q puedes cambiarlo a rubio?

-Pues la razón por la q no me presentaba es por que no quería que nadie se enterara...hah mira ya estamos llegando al colegio -digo tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Hum es verdad…será mejor que entre primero yo para así evitar sospechas...

-Hehe si tienes razón.

-Escucha Gohan quiero pedirte un favor.

-Si ¿de que se trata Videl?

–Que me enseñes a volar... quiero sentir esa libertad, volar por los cielos, y no hacerlo con una ruidosa máquina.

-¿He?... ¿que te enseñe a volar?

-Así es…bueno, si no quieres que le cuente a todos en el colegio de la verdadera identidad.

-Ahhh, si Videl esta bien, te enseñare a volar por lo cielos.

-¡De verdad!…QUE BIEN.

Aterrizando su helicóptero, en la azotea del colegio, Videl lo convirtió en una cápsula y se dirigió hacia la puerta -ah por cierto Gohan, será mejor que uses un disfraz.

-¿Qué?... ¿un disfraz?

-Si así es, ¿o que? ¿Permitirás que los demás descubran fácilmente tu identidad?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces…-ambos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia a su respectivo salón de clases.

Como habían quedado de acuerdo Videl entro primero, seguida minutos después por Gohan. –Ya regrese profesor- dijo un poco apenado por el tiempo que se tardo.

-Cielos muchacho, te tardaste demasiado…debiste haber comido algo que te hizo mal.

-Heejeje creo que si-menciono.

La clase se desarrollo a partir de ese momento de forma normal, terminando el día, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus casas, Gohan subió de nuevo las escaleras que dirigían hacia la azotea y se fue volando, a dirección hacia la Corp. Capsule.

-Bueno Gohan, ya veo el problema en que te has metido, pero eso tiene solución.

-Si es por eso a que viene para que me ayudes Bulma, dime me podrás hacer ese favor- Ambos Gohan y Bulma platicaban en la sala, obviamente Gohan había llegado a la Corp. Capsulé para que Bulma la ayudara con el disfraz que Videl le había propuesto que usara.

-Hum... lo que tu quieres es un traje, que lo puedas poner en una capsula, para que cada ves que lo necesites lo tengas a la mano.

-Si así es…y tu puedes hacer algo así.

-Jaja claro Gohan…yo puedo crearlo, solo dame un par de horas y estará listo.

-Puedes tenerlo listo en tan poco tiempo, gracias Bulma.

-Bueno Gohan ya sabes… por cierto, no me habías dicho que tu padre había regresado del otro mundo.

-He si, lo siento. A eso venia también para comunicártelo, pero por lo visto ya lo sabes.

-Si por el mismo vino a invitarnos a una cena organizada por Milk,

-Si estamos muy felices por eso Bulma… por fin mi papa ha regresado…bueno por un lapso corto de tiempo.

-Si es verdad, todos lo hemos extrañado a Goku.

Dos horas mas tarde…

Colocándole un reloj en la muñeca de Gohan,-Solo tengo que presionar el botón verdad- menciono el chico muy ansioso por ver que disfraz tendría que usar.

-Si así es, cuando lo presiones instantáneamente te cambiaras de atuendo, y lo mismo tienes que hacer para regresar a la normalidad.

Así lo hizo, Gohan presiono le botón y como Bulma lo dijo en un santiamén cambio su atuendo casual por un disfraz que estaba constituido por casco color naranja con antenitas, capa roja y un traje verde con negro, sin duda el disfraz perfecto para que nadie lo reconozca.

-¡HAJA! si es perfecto, gracias Bulma, con este disfraz no me podrán reconocer.

-Ya me imaginaba que te gustaría Gohan.

-Bueno creo que ya debo irme, ya es tarde y hay que prepararse para la cena, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos, adiós

-Si adiós Gohan.

Voló lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde y temía que su madre se enfadara por su hora de llegada, un peso se le había caído de encima, aunque eso no borraba que alguien ya lo descubrió, pero al menos evitaría que mas compañeros conocieran su identidad.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno y se fue otro capitulo.**

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan, me gusta leer sus comentarios, no mencione a nadie por el poco tiempo que actualice del anterior capitulo, pero en el siguiente lo haré jejeje.**

**Reitero con la invitación a que comenten, que tal les pareció el capitulo, en que no les agradó, sugerencias y consejos, todo eso sera muy bien recibido de verdad.**

**Bueno cuídense, salu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Continuando con el Fic, jejeje viene a ustedes el... **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

La noche había caído, la casa de la ahora completa familia Son, recibía a los amigos de Goku que habían asistido para celebrar el regreso de su camarada, los primeros en aparecer fueron Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks que este fue directo con Goten. Después apareció Krillin, con su esposa e hija.

-¡GOKU!- grito al ver a su amigo- ¡es increíble que hayas vuelto! pero ¿cómo fue?

-Pues el Gran Kaio-Sama decidió que pasara un tiempo en la Tierra… oye Krillin no recuerdo que tuvieras tanto cabello en la cabeza.

- Recuerda que te había mencionado que me afeitaba la cabeza.

-Umm y ¿por qué decidiste dejártelo crecer, creo que te ves mejor sin tanto cabello?

-Haja es que, en tu ausencia han pasado muchas cosas.-Goku volteo a un lado y logro ver a A-18.

-¿Pero qué?… ella es A-18, verdad, pero… ¿qué hace aquí?

-Pues A-18 vive con migo en Kame House.

-¿Qué?...no me digas que tú y A-18 están…

-Sí y la niña que esta con ella, es nuestra hija.

-¿Hija?... pero como pueden tener una hija si ella es un robot.

-No le digas así, ella no es un robot, nada más le reconstruyeron algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-Ahhh bueno, pues te felicito amigo.

- Heje gracias.

La cena se desarrolló de forma placentera, todos celebraban, comían los deliciosos platillos que Milk había preparado, sin duda alguna, la presencia de Goku era motivo de celebración.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, transitaba un hombre de apariencia tétrica**, **subió hasta una cueva escondida en lo más profundo de la montaña, entrando en ella, camino por unos varios minutos, así llegando a un laboratorio, a su laboratorio.

Dirigiéndose hacia una mesa en donde se encontraban planos y papeles de varios artefactos y creaciones que él había fabricado.

-Muy pronto. Todo ocurrirá muy pronto…¡POR FIN EL MUNDO SERÁ MÍO! WUAJAJAJA.

* * *

La clase de geografía se desarrollaba, los alumnos/as se encontraban en completo silencio, esa era una clase en donde el profesor no permitía ningún tipo de interferencia, pero eso no se vio relevante, cuando un sonido se escuchaba en la parte superior del salón de clases.

-Si habla Videl.

-Señorita Videl, hubo un robo en la joyería "La Joya", los ladrones huyeron con la mercancía dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad…necesitamos su ayuda para detenerlos.

-Entendido, enseguida voy-levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta, sino antes mirar discretamente a Gohan, que este se encontraba observándola tras esa llamada, Gohan espero a que Videl saliera para levantarse de su asiento.

- Huuh, perdón por la interrupción, profesora, pero me urge ir al baño.

-Si claro, ve Gohan, pero eso sí, regresa pronto.

-Si- salió del salón de clases, corrió hacia la azotea, era hora de cambiarse de atuendo, miro a un lado y a otro asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, al estar seguro, apretó el botón y en un parpadeo su ropa de estudiante fue sustituida por un traje con capa y casco, salió volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

-Hajajaja, eso fue tan fácil, esos inútiles miembros de la policía no son amenaza.

-jajaja si tienes razón-ambos ladrones celebraban su triunfo ante la policía, pero fue anticipada esa acción, ya que eran perseguidos por un helicóptero amarillo - ¡nos persiguen!

-¿Qué?-observando por medio del retrovisor, distinguió quién era su perseguidor -hah es esa entrometida de Videl, DISPÁRALE, QUE ESPERAS.

El otro delincuente, sin dudarlo le disparaba, Videl maniobraba su helicóptero esquivando cada una de las balas. Acelero hasta que estuvo adelante del camión, terrizo, impidiendo así su paso.

-Chiquilla entrometida. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene.

-Los que deberían saber lo que les conviene son ustedes, entréguense por las buenas o aténganse a las consecuencias.

-Hajajaja…y ¿quién nos va detener?... ¿Tu? haja no me hagas reír, niña, tú no puedes conmigo.

-Ahh, eso me parece un reto, grandote - ubicándose en posición de pelea, estaba dispuesta a atacarlo primero, pero fue detenida.

-¡ALTO!-desde los aires gritaba Gohan disfrazado, aterrizando entre Videl y el delincuente.

-Pero… ¿quién diablos es ese sujeto?-mencionaba el criminal.

-Deténganse rufianes, será mejor que se entreguen.

-haja, mira eso, otro con ese cuento. ¿Quién eres tu idiota?- le dijo el otro delincuente, apuntándole al chico.

-He… ¿Cómo?… ¿Que quien soy?… es cierto aun no me he puesto nombre…bueno-caminando hacia un lado, los dos maleantes aun le estaban apuntándole a Gohan, Videl, al contrario, aun guardaba silencio.

-Pues YO JAMÁS, DEJARE QUE EL MAL SE SALGA CON LA SUYA… LUCHO POR LA JUSTICIA…SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN-todo eso lo gritaba mientras hacía pasos extraños de baile.-_bien con esta presentación impresione a todos._

Los delincuentes y Videl guardaron silencio.

-El gran Saiyaman, en serio… _ahh que ridículo, no me hubiera imaginado que Gohan pudiera ser tan…-_la risa de uno de los delincuentes no la dejo terminar esa idea.

-hajaja mira eso, porque no te largas de aquí payaso, porque eso es lo que eres un payaso, hay que deshacerse de este sujeto, y después nos desharemos de ti chiquilla.

Ambos se abalanzaron hacia el colorido héroe, sin ningún problema Gohan esquivaba todos sus ataques, midiendo sus fuerzas, les pego arrogándolos cerca del camión, uno de ellos aún seguía de pie, sin embargo el otro estaba inconsciente.

-Esto no se quedara así-el criminal saco de sus bolsillos, una bolsita, en ella estaba llena de polvillo, la vacío sobre su mano.

-Gran Saiyaman CUIDADO-grito Videl al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer el criminal.

-hajaja yo gano-dijo lanzando el puñado de polvo, hacia los dos jóvenes, disipándose y volviéndose en una nube de polvo.

El criminal subió al camión, huyendo rápidamente de ese lugar.

-Cof…cof… no dejes…cof… que se escape…cof-decía Videl, ya que no podía ver nada y el polvo le impedía respirar con normalidad.

El Gran Saiyaman voló detrás del camión, alcanzándolo rápidamente, se posiciono delante del vehículo, colocando su pie derecho sobre el parachoques, hizo que el camión se detuviera bruscamente, dejando inconsciente al criminal, se lo llevo al lugar en donde se encontraba Videl con el otro delincuente.

-Aquí esta Videl, ¿en qué lugar lo dejo?

-Ponlo a la par del otro, ya avise a los agentes de la policía, vendrán enseguida- sacando de su helicóptero un par de esposas, se las coloco a los maleantes que aún seguían inconscientes – ya está, así no se escaparan antes de que lleguen los demás.

-Si es verdad, buen trabajo.

-Vaya me sorprendiste Gohan, nunca me imaginé que conseguirías un disfraz tan rápido, y mucho menos uno como ese.

-Hejeje si… recibí un poco de ayuda al adquirirlo… verdad que es un diseño excepcional.

-Hee si claro…único en su clase – decía en tono un poco sarcástico, sin duda le parecía un traje ridículo y los pasos aún más – bueno será mejor que nos dirijamos al colegio, ya tardamos mucho, y me imagino que volviste a usar la excusa de ir al baño verdad

-Si así es, la profesora me llamara la atención.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el colegio, dejando a los dos delincuentes esposados. Las patrullas se hicieron presentes lo más rápido posible, recuperando la mercancía que robaron de la joyería, trasladaron a los dos criminales hacia la cuidad, el sitio quedo solo, bueno ni tan solo, aún se encontraba un pequeño artefacto, tan pequeño que parecía una mosca volando, pero en realidad era una pequeña cámara que había estado todo el tiempo en esa lugar.

* * *

-Disculpe por la demora profesora – ambos dijeron al entrar. Esta vez entraron juntos, algunos estudiantes los miraron con sospecha, al aparecer al mismo tiempo y un poco agitados.

-La clase ya casi termina, vayan a sus asientos y copien la tarea que tienen que realizar.

-Si- ambos respondieron y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-Videl ¿cómo te fue? ¿Por qué vienen tan agitados ustedes dos?… ahh no me digan que vienen del mismo lugar-mencionaba Eresa, como siempre de indiscreta.

-¿Qué?... ¿cómo?... ¿del mismo lugar? Haja para nada – respondía Gohan con un poco de nerviosismo ante las insinuaciones de su compañera.

-Eresa como se te ocurre decir algo así… para nada… es solo que ambos coincidimos al entrar al salón… nada más-respondió Videl-sabes, en vez de provocar que pierda mi tiempo con acusaciones sin sentido, mejor déjame que termine de copiar la tarea para la siguiente clase, quieres.

La clase término, la hora del almuerzo había llegado, a Gohan se la había hecho costumbre ir a almorzar debajo del árbol donde se sentó el primer día. Sacando la cápsula en donde tenía su almuerzo, hizo aparecer, como en la primera vez, una gran cantidad de comida, escucho pasos que se acercaban detrás de él, se imaginaba a la persona que estaría allí, pero se equivocó.

-Hola Gohan-dijo la persona detrás de él.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Se fue otro capitulo, agradezco los comentarios de LDGV, videl.S.S, merylune, de los dos capítulos anteriores.**

**Esperen el siguiente capitulo, que muy pronto publicare, en estos momentos estoy trabajando en dos fics más, bueno tres jejeje, como sea, cuídense, salu. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno continuando con mi típica presentación de capítulos jejeje... llega a ustedes mis lectores, el...**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

-Hola Gohan-dijo la persona detrás de él.

-He…hola-dijo un poco confundido.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-He, si claro, hazlo.

-Gracias, mucho gusto Gohan, me llamo Ángela.

-Si mucho gusto.

-Oye, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿tienes novia?

-He…pues yo…yo…uhh…

-No me digas que tienes novia-tapándose con las manos su rostro, Ángela comenzó a llorar.

-Ahh…oye no llores, yo no tengo novia.

Tras esas palabras, el llanto de la chica se detuvo, volviendo su cara hacia el joven-en serio Gohan ¡qué bien!... entonces no te puedes negar a tener una cita conmigo.

-¿Cómo?…una cita.

-O que ¿no quieres salir con migo? snif!-volvió a cubrirse la cara con sus manos-¿por qué no quieres salir con migo? snif!… si soy bonita y popular snif!-Ángela lloraba al no ser correspondida por Gohan.

-Ahh, no llores por favor, es verdad, eres bonita-Ángela detuvo su llanto para terminar de escuchar a Gohan-he, si está bien, tendré una cita contigo.

-En serio Gohan-la chica se lanzó hacia Gohan abrazándolo-que te parece si tenemos la cita mañana que es sábado, te estaré esperando en el parque de la ciudad.

-Si está bien _uh en que me he metido._

La hora del almuerzo ya casi terminaba, Gohan necesitaba ayuda para el problemita en el que se había metido, él no era un experto en citas, esa era la primera que tenía, llego al gimnasio del colegio, tenía la esperanza que Krillin le ayudara, sus opciones eran muy escazas, en casa, tenía a su padre que no era un gran consejero amoroso o algo si, y mucho menos su madre, si mencionaba la palabra cita, para ella era como darle permiso para que se encargara de los preparativos para una boda, así que prefería a Krillin.

-Y… ¿ella es muy bonita?

-Bueno si es bonita, pero Krillin a mí no me gusta mucho.

-Gohan no seas así, al menos date la oportunidad de salir con ella…quien sabe tal vez te termines enamorando de ella jajaja.

-No te burles Krillin, y si tendré una cita con ella…el problema es, que no sé qué debo hacer.

-Humm bueno debes ir muy bien vestido, la apariencia es muy importante, has que ella decida a donde ir, y se puntual, ya verás que con eso quedara complacida de la cita.

-Ahh está bien, gracias Krillin, te debo una.

-Si de nada… por cierto Gohan suerte con tu enamorada jajajaja- decía su amigo al tratar de animarlo, pero eso no impidió que Gohan se apenara un poco.

-Si adiós-salió del gimnasio hacia la última clase que tendría del día.

En la clase de ciencias naturales, mientras el profesor citaba de su libro de texto, algunos alumnos no paraban de platicar, Ángela que era compañera de Gohan en esa clase, no dejaba de míralo desde su asiento, Gohan al estar, más concentrado en la clase no se dio cuenta en ese instante, sin embargo, hubieron dos personas que sí -¿A quién mira tanto?-Videl mencionaba un poco molesta.

-No lo sé Videl…un momento, creo que a Gohan -decía Eresa a adivinar a quien iba tanta atención- oye, oye Gohan, creo que Ángela te está mirando.

Gohan volteo y pudo ver a la chica de cabello rojizo, su rostro se ruborizo un poco y rápidamente se escondió en sus libros.-ohhh Gohan no me digas que tú y Ángela…salen, vaya es una chica con suerte-Eresa decía, Videl se mantenía en completo silencio.

-Hee no en verdad, solo tendremos una cita nada más jeje- decía nervioso Gohan que aún se mantenía oculto en los libros.

-¡Tendrán una cita!... ¡vaya!, ¡qué bien! no lo crees Videl.

- He, si Eresa, te deseo suerte Gohan – lo decía en un tono un poco molesto

-Los jóvenes que están allá atrás guarden silencio por favor.

-Si-dijeron ante la llamada de atención del profesor de ciencias.

-Ahh, gracias Videl- mencionaba Gohan.

* * *

Sobre una mesa de laboratorio, yacían varias piezas de lo que parecían partes de robots, al lado de ella una pequeña mesa en donde se encontraban extendidos varios planos, en ese instante apareció un diminuto artefacto en forma de insecto, dirigiéndose hacia un hombre con bata, que se encontraba sentado frente a una computadora.

-Hah al menos algo bueno dejo ese tonto de Gero, estas cámaras son muy útiles-tomando el pequeño artefacto lo conecto al ordenador, en el inmediatamente apareció el video en donde se podía ver una confrontación entre dos delincuentes y una chica.

_-Ahh, eso me parece un reto, grandote – ubicándose la chica en posición de pelea._

_-¡ALTO!- apareció en escena un sujeto disfrazado de una especie de súper héroe._

_-Pero… ¿quién diablos es ese sujeto?-mencionaba el criminal. _

_-Deténganse rufianes, será mejor que se entreguen. _

_-Haja, mira eso, otro con ese cuento. ¿Quién eres tu idiota?- le dijo el otro delincuente._

_-He… ¿Cómo?… ¿Que quien soy?… es cierto aun no me he puesto nombre…bueno-caminando hacia un lado, los dos maleantes aun le estaban apuntándole a Gohan._

_-PUES YO JAMÁS, DEJARE QUE EL MAL SE SALGA CON LA SUYA, LUCHO POR LA JUSTICIA…SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN-todo eso lo gritaba mientras hacía pasos extraños de baile.-_

_-El gran Saiyaman, en serio…-mencionaba la joven_

_-Hajaja mira eso, porque no te largas de aquí payaso, porque eso es lo que eres un payaso, hay que deshacerse de este sujeto, y después nos desharemos de ti chiquilla._

**_-_**Pero que rayos es esto, inútil máquina, se supone espiarías a alguien muy fuerte no esos insectos-estaba a punto de cerrar la filmación cuando vio algo que le intereso-un momento…

_Ambos criminales se abalanzaron contra el Gran Saiyaman, sin ningún problema el esquivaba todos los ataques, les pego arrogándolos cerca del camión, uno de ellos aún seguía de pie, sin embargo el otro estaba inconsciente._

_-Esto no se quedara así-vaciando sobre su mano, una gran cantidad de polvillo_

_-Gran Saiyaman cuidado._

_-Hajaja yo gano-dijo lanzando el puñado de polvo, hacia los dos jóvenes, disipándose y volviendo en una nube de polvo._

_El criminal subió al camión, huyendo rápidamente de ese lugar._

_-Cof…cof… no dejes…cof… que se escape…cof._

_El Gran Saiyaman voló detrás del camión, alcanzándolo rápidamente, se posiciono delante del vehículo, colocando su pie derecho sobre el parachoques, haciendo que el camión se detuviera bruscamente, dejando inconsciente al criminal, se lo llevo al lugar en donde se encontraba Videl con el otro delincuente._

**-**Umm esas habilidades no son de un humano cualquiera…

_-Aquí esta Videl, ¿en qué lugar lo dejo?_

_-Ponlo a la par del otro, ya avise a los agentes de la policía, vendrán enseguida- Videl esposo a los maleantes que aún seguían inconscientes – ya está, así no se escaparan antes de que lleguen los demás._

_-Si es verdad._

_-Vaya me sorprendiste Gohan, nunca me imaginé que conseguirías un disfraz tan rápido, y mucho menos uno como ese._

-¿Cómo Gohan?-se dirigió hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía en un extremo de la habitación, saco unos cuantos papeles, y en ella busco el nombre que había escuchado – ahh, Son Gohan, él es el hijo de Son Goku, él es el que derroto a Cell, umm es un sayajin, sin duda en muy fuerte…es perfecto hajaja.

_-Hejeje si… recibí un poco de ayuda al adquirirlo… verdad que es un diseño excepcional._

_-Hee si claro…único en su clase, bueno será mejor que nos dirijamos al colegio, ya tardamos mucho, y me imagino que volviste a usar la excusa de ir al baño verdad_

_-Si es verdad, la profesora me llamara la atención. _

El video termino, se dispuso a buscar en su ordenador, algún dato sobre la chica que estaba con Gohan - Hah ella se llama Videl, vive en la ciudad del Campeón, es hija del Gran Hércules, campeón de las artes marciales y según esta información el vencedor del torneo de Cell, bah que farsa es esa, bueno como sea, Videl estudia en el colegio de la ciudad, eso quiere decir que Gohan estudia en el mismo colegio... umm interesante, veamos si ella representa una amenaza...

* * *

El sol brillaba, era un día muy hermoso, perfecto para una cita. Sentado en una de las bancas del parque, Gohan, esperaba que llegara Ángela, recordaba los consejos que su amigo le había dado,

_-Debes ir muy bien vestido, la apariencia es muy importante, has que ella decida a donde ir, y se puntual, ya verás que con eso quedara complacida de la cita…_

-¡Oye Gohan!-la voz de la chica de cabello rojizo lo hizo volver al mundo real-me da gusto que hayas asistido puntual.

-He si, dime Ángela ¿adónde quieres ir?

-Ahh que bien que preguntes, que tal si vamos a una cafetería.

-He…si-ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la cafetería, en otra banca del parque, se encontraban dos personas que, se mantenían observando a la joven pareja.

-Hagh… no puedo creer que me hayas invitado a venir al parque solo para ver a Gohan salir con Ángela.

-Ahh vamos no me culpes de tener la curiosidad, además no vi que te negaras cuando te mencione que vendría a este lugar.

-Según yo, vendríamos a otra cosa, no a espiar.

-No estamos espiando, solo observamos escondidas desde aquí, además no crees que hacen una linda pareja

-Ahh que valor Eresa…pues no… ¡no creo que hagan una linda pareja!

-haja bueno pero no te enojes Videl, cielos, cualquiera diría que estas algo celosa… mira ya se van…vamos.

-Hah pues no, yo aquí me quedo… no quiero enterarme de nada… ¡te quedo claro!

-Ashhh Videl, que aburrida eres.

* * *

-Sabes es muy raro, verte en el colegio Gohan-sentados en unas de las mesas de la cafetería, Gohan y Ángela disfrutaban de un refresco- me imagino que estas muy ocupado estudiando, es impresionante que hayas sacado una calificación perfecta en el examen de admisión, nadie había logrado eso.

-He je je, si tú lo dices.

En ese instante entraron al local, tres criminales armados con pistolas calibre nueve milímetros- quietos, si hacen los que les digamos, nadie saldrá herido.

Las personas, se escondieron debajo de las mesas e hicieron los que los criminales les dijeron.

-_Ahhh no puede ser, no puede haber un día que no suceda alguna cosa como esta_-Gohan se quejaba en su mente- _como puedo transformarme en el Gran Saiyaman, todos se darían cuenta… oh no._

Bit bit bit… - sí que pasa- Videl que aún se encontraba en el parque con Eresa, contestaba el llamado de la policía.

-Señorita Videl, tres ladrones están causando un gran alboroto en una cafetería que está a tres cuadras del parque… tienen rehenes, necesitamos que se haga presente en ese lugar de inmediato.

-Entendido, enseguida llegare a ese lugar. Bueno Eresa, tu quédate aquí, tengo que encargarme de esos sujetos.

-Sí, suerte Videl.

Videl corría lo más rápido posible, logro llegar en muy poco tiempo, la cafetería estaba rodeada de patrullas.

-Ahh señorita Videl, que bien que haya llegado rápidamente, como ve, esos sujetos tienen rehenes, no podemos abrir fuego.

-Umm no se preocupe jefe, los detendré, pero necesito que ustedes le disparen a la puerta para que pueda entrar fácilmente.

-Muy bien ya la escucharon- y tal como la chica se los pidió, los oficiales apuntaron hacia la puerta de vidrio que poseía la entrada de la cafetería, los criminales buscaron un lugar para cubrirse de los fragmentos de vidrio, que salían volando por el impacto de las balas, Videl aprovechando se abrió paso hasta que entro a la cafetería.

Gohan, al igual que ella, aprovechó todo ese alboroto para entrar a una habitación, y poder transformarse en el Gran Saiyaman.

Videl se enfrentaba a los tres delincuentes, esquivando cada uno de sus ataques, pero no podía con los tres al mismo tiempo – _haah cuando se necesita a Gohan no aparece_- pensó. Conectándole a uno de los ladrones una patada en el rostro, logro tirarlo al suelo.

-¡Nos las pagaras!-ambos ladrones le apuntaban a Videl. Estaba contra la pared, no tenía escapatoria, disparándole, Videl cerró sus ojos, solo podía esperar el impacto de las balas, pero se quedaría esperando, de la nada dos torneados y varoniles brazos la abrazaron, sirviendo como escudo de la chica, Gohan o en este caso, el Gran Saiyaman, impidió que las balas hirieran a Videl. Como si nada el joven héroe se levantó, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes, excluyendo a Videl, por supuesto.

-Pero ¿qué clase de sujeto eres?-con temor preguntaba uno de los delincuentes, que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Haj, SOY UN GUERRERO VALIENTE Y NO DEJARE QUE EL MAL SE SALGA CON LA SUYA, LUCHO POR LA JUSTICIA… ¡SOY EL GRAN SAIYAMAN!-hacia su presentación ante todos.

Videl que aún se encontraba en el piso y de reojo observo a Ángela que se encontraba debajo de una de las mesas del establecimiento, la chica de cabello negro se levantó rápidamente – ¡SALGAN TODOS!, AHORA- gritaba, para evitar que alguno de ellos resultara herido.

Al ver los ladrones, lo que hacía Videl, no dudaron en apuntarle de nuevo con sus armas, pero el Gran Saiyaman, les arrebató, sin que se dieran cuenta, las pistolas, midiendo sus fuerzas, los lanzo hacia una de las paredes del establecimiento.

Las personas acataron la orden que Videl les dio, saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Ángela, salió al mismo tiempo que las otras, preocupada por Gohan, lo busco en todos lados.

Adentro de la cafetería, la amenaza había sido detenida, varios oficiales de la policía, entraron al local, esposando a los ladrones.

-Muchas gracias señorita Videl, y gracias a ti también Gran Saiyaman-el jefe de la policía agradecía la acción heroica que ambos habían realizado - gracias a la intervención de ustedes dos, se pudo acabar con la amenaza de esos tipos.

-No fue nada-ambos dijeron.

-Bueno, con su permiso me retiro-recordando que había dejado a medias su cita con Ángela. Se dirigió hacia un callejón, ya cambiado de ropa, se decidió buscar a la pelirroja.

-Gohan espera…-Videl detuvo su paso-solo quiero decirte gracias, por ayudarme.

-No fue nada Videl, lo importante es que te encuentres bien.

-Una pregunta, ¿sabías que las balas no te lastimarían?

-Umm pues no en realidad, tenía un poco de dudas.

Videl al escucharlo, extendió sus brazos y abrazo al joven sayajin –Gracias, por eso Gohan.

La cara de Gohan se ruborizo demasiado tras la acción de Videl, no se esperaba algo así, pero tenía que reconocer que le gusto, correspondió al abrazo, así se mantuvieron hasta que…

-¡NOOOOOO!-un grito se escuchó, y ambos jóvenes se separaron.- porque Gohan, porque…

Ambos, Videl y Gohan no comprendían lo que Ángela estaba hablando –era verdad que tenías novia, así que Videl es tu novia, porque cuando te lo pregunte no lo dijiste, por qué.

-¿Hee?-Gohan respondía confundido ante lo que Ángela mencionaba.

- Es por eso que no te encontré, estabas con ella verdad.

- Oye un momento, no es lo que tú piensas, he-Videl decía un poco furiosa ante las insinuaciones de la chica de cabello rojizo.

- Y que otra explicación me darías que no sea esa- ambos se miraron no podían decir la razón del por qué Gohan había desaparecido de su vista y el por qué estaban abrazados.

- Entonces, no quiero saber más de ti Gohan-Ángela se fue triste como furiosa, dejando en el lugar a Videl y a Gohan este se encontraba un poco confundido de lo que paso, el pobre no comprendía ese comportamiento.

** Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno y se fue otro capitulo, un poco largo que los anteriores, dato curioso del capitulo, la parte de la cita, fue una experiencia propia, bueno ni tan propia si no la de un amigo que compartio con migo... excepto la parte de los ladrones y la confrontación...jeje, no pregunten que personaje era yo jajaja.**

**Gracias a todos esos comentarios, que ustedes, lectores escriben.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a SonGohan06, joseto1945, merylune, LDGV, videl.S.S, y a todas las/os que leen esta historia algo rara jejeje...**

**Bueno un gusto, esperen el siguiente capitulo. Cuídense, salu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, les pido disculpas por la demora al actualizar el capítulo, supongo que tome vacaciones jejejeje, pues, con ustedes el capítulo número nueve... disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

En las cálidas regiones de la montaña Paoz Goku, Gohan y Goten entrenaban desde muy temprano, convertidos en súper sayajin, cada uno mostraba sus técnicas de pelea.

Goku usaba su típico gi, el cual lo constituía botas de entrenamiento azules, pantalones holgados naranjas, un cinturón y muñequeras azules, una remera anaranjada. También usaba una remera azul abajo de la naranja. Goten usaba un traje idéntico al de su padre, solo con la mínima diferencia que el pequeño usaba, una camisa holgada manga larga azul y un cinturón negro. Gohan al contrario de ambos, usaba un gi color azul, que dejaba al descubierto la musculatura de su pecho y brazos, también usaba un cinturón y muñequeras rojas.

-Es increíble que Goten pueda convertirse en súper sayajin, a esta edad- Gohan mencionaba, al esquivar el ataque de su hermano menor.

-Si-respondía Goku-cuando lo vi por primera vez me sorprendí mucho.

-¡AHHH!- el pequeño Goten trataba de conectarle un golpe a su hermano, pero este lo esquiva, Gohan le dio un fuerte puñetazo al pequeño, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Huf…huf… no puedo, jamás podre pelear al mismo ritmo que tu Gohan.- Goten mencionaba un poco agitado, tendido en el suelo.

Gohan que aún estaba en el aire, de reojo vio un helicóptero amarillo, el cual se dirigía a la dirección, en donde ellos estaban, Goku aprovecho la falta de atención de su hijo mayor, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, que hizo estrellarse contra el suelo.

-Gohan, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, Goten estoy bien-dijo el joven, que se levantaba del piso.

-Gohan no te distraigas…por cierto ¿quién será quien viene en ese helicóptero?

-Pues no estoy seguro papá…-paso un momento hasta que…- hahh, ese helicóptero es de Videl… ¡es verdad!, lo había olvidado…le iba a enseñar a volar.

-Sí parece que ya nos vio por qué ahí viene-despejaron el lugar para permitir que la chica aterrizara su medio de transporte.

-Buenos días- saludo Videl, colocando sus manos, sobre la cintura, luego de que bajara de su helicóptero.

-Hola, buenos días- devolvieron el saludo el trio de guerreros.

-Vaya Videl, me sorprende verte aquí.

-Humm pues no deberías…ya se te olvido que me enseñarías a volar…supongo que sí, ya que tuve que venir hasta aquí-decía en un tono molesto.

-Hah si, te lo prometí verdad he he he- Gohan mencionaba, posando su mano en la parte trasera de la nuca.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, porque ya me dio hambre-Goku se despedía de los dos jóvenes.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron solos, el entrenamiento daría inicio.

-Bien, comencemos el entrenamiento para volar, espero que lo logres a la perfección y pronto…. Bueno, si quieres aprender a volar tienes que controlar perfectamente tu ki…

-¿Umm?... ¿controlar el ki?...dime ¿qué es el ki?

-¿Cómo, que es el ki?... pues es…umm…es la energía que tenemos en el interior de nuestro cuerpo que…

-¿Cómo?, que rayos es eso, ¿una energía que poseemos en el interior de nuestro cuerpo?

-Umm ¿cómo te lo puedo explicar para que me comprendas?...haa si, mira- sentándose sobre el pasto verde, acerco sus manos una frente a la otra- tienes que concentrarte y poco a poco ira apareciendo el poder que se encuentra dentro de ti- Videl observaba vigilante las manos de Gohan que hizo a parecer una pequeña bola de energía, rápidamente esta, aumento su tamaño, sorprendida se posó en cuclillas sobre la hierba, acercando su rostro cada vez más a las manos del joven de cabello negro, quería divisar mejor la bola de energía, era la primera vez que miraba algo así, desde esa distancia, Gohan deshizo la bola de ki que formo-como ya viste eso es el ki.

-Umm, Oye… y si no poseo el ki… ¿no lograre volar?- mencionaba, aun en cuclillas sobre el pasto.

-Si podrás volar por qué todas las personas tiene un ki… de algo estoy seguro, no será fácil, pero no creo que te cueste mucho, ya que eres muy hábil.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-no evito sonrojarse levemente.

-Si es en serio…bueno pues inténtalo tú.

Videl imitando la posición de manos que utilizo Gohan, y tal como le indico, trato de concentrarse e intento que apareciera su propia bola de energía, pero tras un largo tiempo, no lograba que nada apareciera, eso provoco que Videl comenzara a desesperarse.

-No te desesperes, si lo haces no podrás expulsar tu ki, recuerda que debes concentrarte-le indicaba, pero el desánimo de la joven al no conseguir nada, hizo que el sayajin decidiera tomar un breve descanso.

* * *

-¡Hah! qué alegría, ver a esa niña a lado de mi Gohan, ya se acerca la boda-mencionaba entusiasmada Milk, al ver desde su casa a los dos jóvenes sentados sobre la hierba.

-Oye Milk, de que hablas, ¿quién se va a casar?

-Ahh Goku, pues quien más, Gohan con esa niña.

-¿No crees que estas apresurando las cosas?

-¡NOOO!, como sabemos que la familia de Videl tiene mucho dinero, Gohan tiene que casarse con ella, además esos niños hacen una linda pareja.

-Uhh si tú lo dices.

_Toc…toc…toc _

-Hola Uranai baba-saludo alegremente Goku.

-Hola Goku, necesito hablar contigo

-Si, de que se trata-invitando a la anciana que se encontraba montando su bola de cristal, pasar a su casa.

-Bueno Goku, como sabes el Gran Kaio-sama, te dio permiso para que pasaras dos semanas en la Tierra al lado de tu familia-Goku asiente-pues déjame decirte que ese plazo se extendió un poco más.

-¿¡Qué!?… de verdad Uranai baba, por cuanto tiempo.

-Por varias semanas más.

-Que bien, pero ¿cómo decidió eso el viejo Gran Kaio-sama?

-Pues… -Uranai Baba comenzó a recordar…

_Inicio del Flashback_

_Varios sirvientes, llevaban cajas de alimentos hacia la cocina del castillo del Gran Kaio-sama._

_-¿Cree que es suficiente comida?-una anciana con traje negro, apareció montada sobre una gran bola de cristal._

_-Ahh supongo que si…además Goku no está. Alcanzara para varios meses._

_-Humm, pero Goku volverá dentro de unos días, seguramente vendrá hambriento, recuerde que los sayajins tienen un apetito voraz._

_-¡Ihhh es verdad! solo le di dos semanas… no puede ser es mi ruina, Goku me dejara en la hambruna total._

_-Le sugiero una solución a esto… deje a Goku permanecer más tiempo en la Tierra, ahí su esposa le cocinara hasta llenarlo, bueno eso si usted está de acuerdo._

_- mmm, darle más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos…va contra las reglas…_

_-Entonces traeré a Goku, en este instante, seguramente vendrá con hambre._

_-¡HAH NO!, pensándolo bien, sería bueno que Goku permanezca más tiempo en la tierra, ve a darle la noticia, ve Uranai baba, ve, ve…_

_Fin flashback_

-Pues… el Gran Kaio-sama, decidió que sería bueno que permanecieras con tu familia un poco más-fue lo único que respondió.

* * *

-Vamos Videl tu puedes

-Hhhm-Videl, se encontraba en cuclillas sobre la hierba, con sus manos una enfrente a la otra, intentaba hacer aparecer su ki, se mantenía concentrada. Poco a poco entre sus manos, una pequeña bola de luz aparecía, esta aumentaba cada vez más y más de tamaño, una sonrisa de satisfacción pareció en su rostro.

-¡Bravo lo lograste, a eso se le llama ki, como has practicado artes marciales en estos años, no me sorprende que aprendas a controlarlo rápidamente!

-Haja, ¿¡Eso quiere decir que ya puedo volar!?-parándose entusiasmada.

-He, no te apresures Videl, primero tienes que controlar perfectamente tu ki o de lo contrario…-no logro terminar el joven sayajin, tras la mirada enfadada de Videl.

-Humm, entonces qué esperas, continuemos con el entrenamiento-dándole la espalda a Gohan, camino unos pocos centímetros.

-He si, como desees- se levantó también- bueno tienes que…-nuevamente fue interrumpido por alguien.

-¡GOHANNNNN!- el pequeño Goten, venia volando, le gritaba a su hermano para atraer su atención, ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver al pequeño, Videl no podía creer que un pequeño niño pudiera volar antes que ella, obviamente no le agrado mucho.

-¿Qué pasa Goten?

-Quería ver que estaban haciendo, hermano.

Videl se encontraba estática, apoyada sobre la punta de sus pies, intentaba por su cuenta, volar, enfadada al no poder lograrlo y volar como su compañero o como el pequeño niño de cabello alborotado-GOHANN, ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO VOLAR COMO TU HERMANO?

-Ihhh si, lo siento… bien continuemos con el entrenamiento lo único que tienes que relajar todo tu cuerpo y debes concentrar tu ki… ¿lista?

Videl atendió la indicación de Gohan, respiro profundamente, intento concentrase, una brisa fuerte que provenía debajo de los pies de la chica, sacudía la hierba, lentamente el cuerpo de Videl comenzó a levitar, sin moverse, permanencia erguida, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, Videl había conseguido flotar,

-¡ESO ASI SE HACE!-Gohan felicitaba a Videl, emocionado del hecho, que su amiga había logrado flotar-¡increíble estas volando...!

-Shhh-le interrumpió ella-cállate, no dejas que me concentre.

Gohan se tapó la boca tras el regaño de Videl, lentamente la chica regreso al duro y firme suelo, su mirada se volvió hacia Gohan que una mantenía sus manos cubriendo su boca.

-¡Eso fue genial!-emocionado le comentaba, al mismo tiempo que separaba sus manos de la boca-¡lograste flotar en el primer día de entrenamiento, debes de estar feliz!

Pero la expresión de Videl era todo lo contrario de la que Gohan se imaginaba, -pues yo no pienso lo mismo-mencionó en tono molesto, volteando su cabeza hacia la derecha, en donde vio a Goten volando a la perfección sobre la copa de los árboles, Gohan imito la acción de la chica con coletas.

-No te fijes en Goten, él ya sabía controlar el ki desde hace mucho-le dijo al ver la razón del disgusto de la joven-ya verás que con el entrenamiento podrás volar tan bien como él. ..Sabes que tienes que ser paciente con eso verdad...

Videl volteo nuevamente para quedar cara a cara con el joven sayajin-mañana después de las clases...vendré a entrenar.

-Ehh... ¿pero por qué?...no te molestes, ya sabes lo básico, porque no entrenas por tu cuenta, créeme desde aquí será fácil.

-Es que quiero que me sigas explicado sobre el ki…o que, estas tratando de decir que no quieres que venga-se comenzó a molestar.

-No, no, no, Videl claro que no es eso, lo que pasa es ¿que por venir a esas horas no tundras problemas con tu padre?

-Huh pues eso no me importa, lo que quiero es aprender a volar perfectamente...si eso era, pues-dándole la espalda a Gohan, la chica de cabello negro y largo, saco de su bolsillo un estuche de cápsulas, tomando una en específico-bueno hasta mañana...adiós-lanzó la cápsula, una pequeña explosión se hizo presente e hizo aparecer un helicóptero de color amarillo, Videl se dirigió a abordarlo, pero la voz del joven de gi azul la estuvo.

-Hah casi lo olvido...quisiera hacerte una sugerencia acerca de tu cabello.

-¿Qué?- la expresión de la joven cambio a una asombro y curiosidad.

- Sera mejor que te lo cortes tan solo un poco... bueno eso solo es una sugerencia

-Uhh estás diciendo...-la joven sostenía una de sus lindas coletas, al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante lo que Gohan le había mencionado-¿que si me corto el cabello, te gustaría?

-¡Hee, no!, no pienses mal-agitaba ambas muñecas de su manos de un lado a otro-lo que pasa es que si tienes largo el cabello, podría ser un estorbo, te podría molestar los ojos cuando vueles, o cuando te estés enfrentamos con algún maleante podría sujetarte del cabello...

El joven guerrero, exponía las razones de su sugerencia, Videl apretaba con fuerza su negro cabello, completamente molesta e iracunda -¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA, NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO O NO TENGO QUE HACER CON MI CABELLO, NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-todo eso se lo grito, Gohan, con una cara de susto, no entendía absolutamente nada, acerca del comportamiento de Videl.

La joven, aun molesta, echaba fuego del coraje, subió a su transporte, despego y se fue, Goten que aun permanencia levitado en el lugar, se acerca a su hermano, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que había Gohan ¿por qué se fue tan molesta?

-Uhh pues no estoy muy seguro Goten, ahh a veces no comprendo a las mujeres.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, nuevamente les pido disculpa por la tardanza, tuve varios problemas, con el almacenamiento del documento, así que tuve que escribir el capítulo de nuevo.  
**

**Agradezco**** a LDGV y merylune por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior.**

**Bueno, esperen el próximo capitulo, espero actualizarlo pronto. Les deseo a todos y todas una feliz navidad (retrasada, lo siento) y un feliz año nuevo.**

**Salu, cuídense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno primeramente, disculpas por el pequeño retraso al actualizar. Las vacaciones me han atrapado jejeje es en serio.**

**Ahora viene a ustedes, el...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Desde muy temprano, en el Colegio Estrella Naranja, un joven de cabello negro, descendía sobre la azotea de la institución, en ese momento hacia su aparición un helicóptero de color amarillo, el medio de transporte terrizo sobre la azotea, Gohan que se encontraba apoyado sobre la puerta que conectaba con los pasillos del centro educativo, esperaba a la joven, Videl bajo de la nave, traía algo diferente, y no era solamente su atuendo, su largo cabello recogido con dos coletas, habían desaparecido. Completamente corto, solamente sobresalían algunos mechones que caían sobre su frente, Gohan no podía cree lo que veía.

-¿Qué esperas?, se nos hace tarde-decía Videl como si nada, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Pero Videl... _no puede ser, jamás entenderé a las mujeres…-_pensaba el joven Son al mismo tiempo que seguía a Videl_-…aunque tengo que aceptar que con el cabello corto se ve mucho mejor...más bonita... hah, vamos Gohan como puedes pensar en algo así-_moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza, tras su ultimo pensamiento.

Llegaron al pasillo, en la entrada del aula se encontraba Eresa junto con Shapner, al verlos venir juntos Eresa saludo muy alegremente.

-Buenos días, ¡Oh por Dios... -mencionó al ver al nuevo look de su amiga-¡Videl te cortarse el cabello!...pero ¿Por qué?- Shapner al contrario de su amiga, mantenía la boca abierta al verla con el cabello así.

-Humm...con verlo es más que suficiente-y dicho esto entro al salón dejando a los tres en la entrada del aula. Al igual que sus amigos los demás alumnos se sorprendieron al verla. Sus amigos, la joven Eresa y los dos muchachos Shapner y Gohan entraron después de Videl.

-¿Gohan tu sabes algo, del porque se cortó el cabello Videl?-preguntaba Eresa a su amigo de cabello negro, mientras se dirigían a sus asientos.

-¡He no!... ¿porque debía de saberlo?- mencionaba el joven un poco nervioso.

-Umm pues no, tienes razón es que me sorprende, es todo.

Las clases se desarrollaron como de costumbre, eso si, sin evitar escuchar comentarios de algunas chicas acerca del nuevo look de la heroína de la ciudad, obviamente a Videl eso no le importó.

El día finalizo casi con normalidad, sin ninguna demora Gohan subió a la azotea del colegio, se dirigió a su casa, Videl lo seguía lo más rápido que podía, en poco tiempo perdió el rastro de Gohan, ya que el helicóptero no igualaba la velocidad a la que el semisayajin volaba.

Poco después que Gohan llegara a su casa, Videl se hizo presente, el joven guerrero aprovecho ese tiempo para cambiarse de atuendo y usar su gi para el entrenamiento.

-Bien continuemos con el entrenamiento, ayer lo hiciste muy bien. Ya verás que en muy poco tiempo lograrás volar con facilidad...- parado frente a ella, Gohan daba las indicaciones para el entrenamiento que realizarían-bueno hoy lo que haremos será similar, trata de flotar más alto de lo que hiciste ayer...¿lista?.

Videl asiente, guardando silencio, respiro profundamente concentrando su ki, en ese momento comenzó a flotar.

-_Increíble, aprendió a concentrar su ki rápidamente, Videl me ha dejado sorprendido_-pensaba Gohan al observar como lentamente Videl ascendía.

La chica alcanzo una altura de casi tres metros, pero no permaneció por mucho tiempo, descendiendo lentamente aterrizo sobre el pasto -Huf...huf...aun no logro flotar a una altura considerable-mencionaba entre cortado por la fatiga, inclinada y poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-No te preocupes, poco a poco lo lograrás, bien continuemos.

La sesión de entrenamiento prodigio tras un par de horas.

-¡HA JA mira Gohan!-mencionaba entusiasmada-¡qué alto estoy flotando!-Videl había conseguido ascender, a una altura superior a seis metros.

-Si es maravilloso Videl, debes sentirte orgullosa, lograste hacerlo en pocas horas.

Pero la dicha de la joven no duro mucho a causa de un pequeño e inocente niño de cabello alborotado, que a lo lejos volaba sobre los árboles, a una velocidad impresionante.

-Hum y dime cuánto tiempo me tomará volar con tu hermano-decía en tono molesto.

-¿Mmm? pues no lo sé, eso depende mucho de las personas.

-Hum en ese caso seguiré viniendo hasta que vuele como él.

-He… si espera un momento...¡Goten ven aquí!-el pequeño llego rápidamente.

-Sí ¿qué pasa hermano?

-No vueles a esa velocidad en frente de Videl-mencionaba el joven semisayajin en voz baja para que Videl no escuchara.

-Y ¿por qué no quieres?

-Hag tu solo obedéceme, si por favor.

-Si está bien Gohan.

-Oye Gohan ¿qué le dijiste?-decía la chica de cabello negro.

-Haaa nada solo le decía que entrenaría más tarde con él-mencionaba Gohan, colocando su mano atrás de la nuca.

-Hum bueno…-aterrizando sobre el suelo-creo que ya es momento de un descanso- limpiándose con el ante brazo, las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente, se sentó sobre la hierba, Gohan la imito.

-Oye Gohan…me gustaría saber quién fue la persona que te enseño artes marciales.

-Pues me enseño mí papáy algunos amigos de él.

-Hm, vaya así que tu padre es muy fuerte, es una lástima que no siguiera compitiendo en el Torneo de Artes Marciales.

-Oye y ¿cómo sabes que compitió?-mencionaba con curiosidad.

-Pues mi papá una vez me menciono que antes de él hubo un campeón llamado Goku, y tras el video que la Corporación Capsule mostró en el colegio, supe que era él.

-Jeje sí, pero aun así continuo entrenando, y me enseño, a desaprobación de mi madre, claro jajaja.

-Haja si se nota que es una madre estricta jeje

-Y dime Videl...

-¡Oye Gohan…-alguien le interrumpió, ambos jóvenes que aún estaban sentados sobre el pasto, voltearon hacia la dirección en donde provenía la voz-vamos a entrenar!

-Papá lo siento, pero estoy enseñándole a Videl la técnica de vuelo…

-Pues no hay problema, dile que entrene con nosotros.

-¡Que!-se levantó de un brinco, el joven se acercó a su padre y le hablo en voz baja-como dices eso, se consiente papá.

-¿Que tiene?, por lo que he observado tiene un gran poder, aprendió a controlar su ki en muy poco tiempo.

-Ahh, si eso lo sé pero...

-Entonces que entrene con Goten, ¡Goten ven!-Goku llamo a su hijo menor que se encontraba jugando con una ranita verde que había encontrado.

-Si papá.

-Goten, hoy entrenaremos algo diferente a como lo hemos hecho, entrenaremos en pareja, Gohan y yo, y tú lo harás con Videl.

-¿Ella?, bueno si lo dices papá está bien.

-Eso si Goten no es conveniente a que vueles, controla tu fuerza, y lo más importante que ninguno de nosotros se transforme en un súper sayajin.

-Bueno está bien-dijeron ambos.

-Oye Videl- se acercó Gohan-¿quieres entrenar con nosotros?

-Te refieres a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-levantándose lentamente del pasto.

-Así es, mira entrenaremos en parejas, mi padre entrenara con migo, y a ti te tocara entrenar con Goten.

-Mm crees ¿que es correcto que me enfrente a tu hermano?, después de todo es un niño.

-No te preocupes por eso Videl, todo estará bien.

-Está bien, suena divertido.

-Bueno comencemos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Goku y Goten, se pusieron en posición de pelea, los cuatro listos para comenzar, Goku contra Gohan, iniciaron su combate de entrenamiento, desapareciendo de los ojos de Videl, ella concentrándose mejor en su pequeño oponente, comenzó a atacarlo confiada, con una serie de puñetazos, golpes que el pequeño niño semisayajin esquivaba con facilidad, al no poder creer lo que veía, la joven intento propinarle una patada en uno de los costados del cuerpo, pero no resultó, el niño la detuvo con el antebrazo. Era turno de Goten, tratando de controlar su fuerza e imitando a Videl, comenzó arrogándole una lluvia de puñetazos, la cual, Videl esquivaba con mucha dificultad, excepto un golpe, que no lo logró esquivar, cayendo el puño del pequeño en su rostro, esto hizo que Videl fuera derribada sobre el pasto, se levantó con mucha dificultad, su cara le dolía.

-Señorita Videl, ¿está bien?... ¿continuara con el entrenamiento?-preguntaba Goten.

-Estoy bien, no me rendiré fácilmente- exclamaba mientras se limpiaba un poquito de tierra que tenía en su frente, al estar de pie, volvió a retomar su posición de pelea, Goten la imito y continuo con su ataque.

El entrenamiento continuo por un par de horas, el combate entre Gohan y Goku, era parejo, pero el combate de Videl entre Goten, era lo contrario, Goten llevaba la delantera, y por mucho, pero aun así Videl no se daba por vencida.

-Huf...huf…-el entrenamiento había finalizado, Videl estaba agotada, nunca se imaginó que el combate contra Goten hubiese sido tan difícil, tendida sobre el pasto descansaba brevemente de una larga sesión de entrenamiento.

-¿Te encuentras bien Videl?-Gohan se le acerco, sentándose sobre la hierba, cerca de la chica.

-Huf...huf...huf… si estoy bien…cansada... pero bien...no me imaginaba que tu hermano peleara tan bien…todos mis ataques los esquivaba con gran facilidad…en cambio yo... -mencionaba entre contado por el cansancio, y limpiándose el leve hilo de sangre que bajaba de su labio inferior.

-Sí, será mejor que solo nos enfoquemos en el entrenamiento de vuelo.

-No…seguiré combatiendo contra tu hermano- mencionaba agitada aun tendida sobre el suelo, lentamente y con un poco de dificultad, subía su brazo izquierdo para ver su reloj-ahhh, bueno, tengo que irme- aun con dificultad se levantó, Gohan le ayudo, dándole la mano, Videl saco de su bolsillo su estuche de cápsulas, tomando una, la arrojó e hizo aparecer su helicóptero- bueno hasta mañana Gohan… despídeme de tu familia.

-Si hasta mañana Videl, que te vaya bien.

-Gracias, adiós,

La joven se cabello negro subió a su helicóptero y se marchó a su casa, ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultando, seguramente su padre estaría echando chispas, por lo furioso que debería de estar con ella, pero eso no le mortificaba, en su mente estaban las imágenes de su día, más que todo el momento de su entrenamiento, estaba satisfecha por lograr flotar tan alto, igual pensaba en su combate sorpresa contra el hermano menor de Gohan, Goten, no podía creer que ningún golpe que ella lanzó, golpearon al pequeño, sin embargo ella esquivaba con dificultad todos los ataques que el niño le lanzaba, en todo el viaje hacia su casa, no pensó en otra cosa.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Les agradezco mucho los comentarios del capitulo anterior, les pido disculpas por no contestarles he tenido algunos problemas con mi compu, así que he estado por medio del cel jajaja bueno móvil para que no se confundan, así que de un solo les contestare a todos.**

**Muchas gracias a...**

**LDGV gracias por tu comentario, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, desde ese periodo de las clases de vuelo, el cariño crece, si no yo me encargo de eso jejeje, ojala que hayas pasado un buen inicio de año, cuídate, salu.**

**Guest muchas gracias por el comentario, y me siento contenta que te agrade cada capitulo jeje, y por las historias tengo muchas en mi cabeza, solo me faltan escribirlas jeje casi nada jaja, cuídate, salu.**

**EDCGV gracias por comentar, y mejor tarde que nunca, aquí tienes otro capitulo :)**

**merylune gracias por tu comentario, siempre me agrada leerlos, me sacan mas de una sonrisa-carcajada, y lo de tu idea de aparecer, aun no doy mi brazo a torcer jejeje, pero quien sabe, tal vez en algunos capítulos mas aparezca una personaje nuevo jeje,que bien que te guste el fic, por eso ya me caíste bien jejeje cuídate, salu.**

**Fatima-swan muchas gracias por tu comentario, ya veras que por cada capítulo ese sentimiento crecerá cada vez mas,bueno cuídate, salu.**

**Y también a ustedes que solamente leen, les agradezco que les interese el fic,me alegra mucho, e invito a que comenten,gracias.**

**Cuídense**** todos, salu...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

A lo lejos podía ver luces de algunos edificios de la ciudad, llegando en poco tiempo a su casa, en donde aterrizo sobre una pista que se encontraba a un costado del jardín principal, fue recibida por uno de los empleados domésticos.

-Buenas señorita Videl-saludaba el empleado mientras la joven bajaba de su helicóptero.

-Hola Sandor, ¿está mi padre en casa?

-No señorita, el señor Hércules no ha llegado aún.

-Mm bien-entrando al salón principal de la enorme casa, se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación

-¿Cenara señorita?

-Hm si Sandor, pero primero me cambiare de ropa, la que traigo puesta está un poco sucia-subiendo las escaleras, yendo a su cuarto-puedes llevarme la cena a mi habitación, por favor.

-Si como guste señorita, son su permiso, me retiro.

Videl subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, tomo de su armario una toalla, se desvistió, y entro a darse una ducha, encendió la llave de la regadera, poco a poco el agua la empapo por completo, después de varios minutos salió la joven secando su corto cabello, se vistió con una camisa holgada color celeste y un pantalón de tela holgado negro, volteo hacia su mesita de noche, en donde se encontraba su cena, pero no pudo probar nada ya que se recostó en su suave cama, quedándose completamente dormida.

* * *

Un par de días después…

-Ufff… descansare un momento- tras algunos días del entrenamiento tanto de vuelo como de combate entre el pequeño Goten, Videl había conseguido controlar perfectamente su ki, logrando volar a una gran velocidad.

-Sí, es genial que sepas volar muy bien, y más que lo hayas conseguido en muy poco tiempo-sentándose el joven guerrero, cerca de la chica.

-Gracias Gohan.

-Y dime Videl, ¿que opina tu padre con el entrenamiento para volar?

-Pues en realidad, no le he mencionado nada de eso, prefiero darle una sorpresa.

-He je si, supongo que tienes razón.

-Además, mi padre pondría el grito en el cielo, si supiera que vengo a entrenar con un chico…bueno creo que eso sería normal, después de todo soy su única hija… siempre ha dicho que si voy a salir con algún chico, el requisito principal es que sea más fuerte que él, pero no creo que exista alguien con esas características, aunque tu estas muy cerca de superarlo…_hah cómo pudiste decir eso Videl, ¿qué te pasa?-_pensaba la joven, sonrojándose levemente tras el último comentario que hasta ella misma se sorprendió por mencionarlo.

-Hajaja eso creo, y dime Videl ¿practicas con tu padre a diario?

-Hm pues en realidad no, últimamente no deja que entrene con él, siempre pone como pretexto que esta perfeccionando una nueva técnica y que es confidencial.

-_Haj lo sabía, la fuerza que Videl posee ha superado por mucho a la del Gran Hércules, gracias a sus combates contra Goten, han hecho que su nivel de pelea haya aumentado considerablemente._

-Bueno hay que continuar con el entrenamiento, sé que me falta poco para volar a gran velocidad-levantándose la joven de cabello corto, Gohan la imito.

-¡GOHAN!... ¡VIDEL!, ¿entrenaran con nosotros?-gritaba un hombre de cabello negro alborotado, que se encontraba a una distancia retirada de los dos jóvenes.

-¡SI, YA VAMOS!-respondía el joven, ambos, Gohan y Videl se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban Goten y Goku, comenzaron el entrenamiento, aún continuaban entrenando en parejas, Goku con su hijo mayor Gohan, y el pequeño Goten continuaba con Videl.

Otro par de días después…

La tarde se había ido rápidamente, después de un largo entrenamiento, el sol lentamente se ocultaba en el horizonte, sus rayos ya no golpeaban la tierra, una hermosa mezcla de colores yacía en el cielo, algunas siluetas que volaban se podían observar, Videl volaba a una velocidad impresionante, y no solamente eso, gracias al entrenamiento extra que realizo, su nivel de pelea aumento considerablemente, volviéndola mucho más fuerte. Gohan desde el suelo, observaba como la joven volaba, junto a su hermano Goten.

-Videl me ha dejado impresionado, durante este tiempo, ha logrado controlar perfectamente su ki, y además su técnica de combate ha mejorado mucho, sin duda no es una jovencita ordinaria**-**mencionaba Goku que se encontraba al lado de su hijo mayor.

**-**Sí, lo se papá, es fantástica**-**mencionaba el joven guerrero, muy orgulloso del triunfo de su amiga tras el comentario de su padre.

Ambos, Goten y Videl se acercaron a gran velocidad ante los demás miembros masculinos de la familia Son.

**-**Felicidades, has logrado concluir tu entrenamiento de vuelo, ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte Videl.

-Muchas gracias por todo Gohan…-mencionaba Videl, mientras descendía a la tierra-gracias a los tres, mi nivel de pelea ha aumentado mucho- encontrándose satisfecha por el resultado de un arduo entrenamiento, observando de reojo su reloj, noto la hora que era**-**bueno tengo que irme a mi casa, ya es algo tarde-despidiéndose de todos con una enorme sonrisa, comenzó a flotar**-**nos vemos en el colegio Gohan, adiós señor Goku, adiós Goten, gracias por todo-diciendo esto voló dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad del Campeón.

-¡ADIOS VIDEL, QUE TE VAYA BIEN! ...¡CUIDATE!-le trio de guerreros se despedía agitando sus manos, hasta que la joven se perdió de vista.

-Es una linda muchacha, muy agradable-mencionaba Goku aun puesto sus ojos en horizonte**.**

Gohan asintió tras el comentario mencionado por Goku, igualmente mantenía los ojos fijados a la diminuta figura que se observaba de la joven guerrera.

-Es verdad papá-decía el pequeño Goten, girando los ojos hacia su hermano mayor-oye Gohan, ya vi por qué te gusta Videl.

-¡QUE!... ¡Goten como dices eso, no seas un imprudente!-dando un sobresalto, el mismo tiempo que su rostro se sonrosaba por completo, ante el ultimo comentario de Goten

-Haaa y que tiene, es muy bonita y fuerte-continuaba mencionando inocentemente Goten, Goku por su parte, contenía su risa al ver la cara que ponía Gohan, tras cada comentario de su hijo menor.

-Hah, deja de decir imprudencias Goten -comenzó a flotar-vamos continuemos con el entrenamiento.

-¡Sí!-decía entusiasmado Goku, el entrenamiento se reanudo, durando varios minutos hasta que una voz femenina grito-¡GOKU, GOHAN, GOTEN!, YA ES HORA DE COMER-tras escuchar esas palabras, como rayo se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

Un poco de oscuridad le impedía ver con facilidad, las luces de algunas casas le ayudaban a guiarse, hasta que vio la ciudad, aumento la velocidad para llegar rápido a su casa, esta vez había estado mucho tiempo en la casa de la familia Son, y la noche le había agarrado, de seguro su padre estaría muy enfadado. Aterrizando a la mitad del hermoso jardín principal que su casa poseía, entro a su casa, quiso subir sin demora a su habitación pero una furiosa voz masculina la detuvo.

-¡VIDEL QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR!… ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS…!?- interrogaba molesto el Gran Hércules -todos los días es lo mismo, vienes tarde… ¿qué pasas haciendo tanto?… ¡Ihhh! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS ESTADO CON UN MUCHACHO!…eso jamás lo permitiré…cuantas veces debo decírtelo con el chico que salgas tiene que ser mucho más fuerte que yo…

-Ya papa, no he estado con ningún chico-mintió la joven, pretendiendo son eso, ahorrar los sermones y regaños de su padre-todo este tiempo, he estado entrenando en una nueva técnica, para volverme más fuerte, como tú.

-Ohh bueno, eso no es malo jeje- su tono de voz cambio por una más calmada -es más me alegra que entrenes como es debido, para que seas una digna sucesora de mi título de campeón, esa es mi hija.

-_Uhf estuvo cerca…si me disculpas papá, iré a cambiarme de atuendo, enseguida bajo a cenar._

-No hay problema Videl, diré a los empleados que te lleven la cena a tu habitación-el hombre de cabello estilo afro, se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Rápidamente Videl subió las escaleras que conectaban con su habitación, despojándose de su ropa se dirigió hacia el baño en donde tomaría una larga y relajante ducha, abriendo la llave de la regadera de una vez, el agua la empapo por completo, se sentía orgullosa de si misma, su entrenamiento para volar había concluido, logrando volar a una velocidad impresionante, además de eso había conseguido incrementar su fuerza gracias a los pequeños combates que tenía con Goten, cerrando la llave, tomo su toalla, comenzó a secar su cuerpo, tomo otra la cual utilizaría para secar su corto cabello, vistiéndose rápido, ya que hacia un poco de frio, una bandeja con su cena la esperaba en una pequeña mesa de noche.

-Hm vaya parece que me acostumbre a los platillos que prepara la mamá de Gohan-mencionaba tras terminar sus alimentos-esa señora puede ser rara, pero sí que sabe cocinar.

¡Rin… rin… rin…!-su teléfono móvil, comenzó a timbrar, poseía un peculiar sonido-¡rin… rin…!

-Alo-contesto la joven.

-Alo, Videl.- respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Eresa, que pasa.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo Videl, que te pasa, ¿en donde te has metido en estos últimos días?

-Ah sí es que he estado algo ocupada.

-Hmm si se nota, dime con ¿quién has estado hee?

-¿¡Como dices Eresa!? , con nadie… he estado realizando un nuevo entrenamiento.

-Hujum no me engañas Videl tú has estado con Gohan verdad, ambos salen rápidamente del colegio, y ni rastros de ustedes jaja.

-Ahh Eresa ¿estas escuchando lo que dices?

-Y ¿que tiene Videl?, Gohan no es feo… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por él te cortaste tu cabello.

-Eresa que tonterías estas diciendo, obviamente ese no es mi caso-tratando la joven cambiar de tema, sin evitar apenarse un poco tras las insinuaciones de su amiga.

-Hm entonces si no has estado con Gohan…has estado con el Gran Saiyaman.

-Ahh, vuelves de nuevo con eso, tu no cambias verdad Eresa.

-Haja sí, pero dime, sabes cuál es su identidad.

-_Pues claro que lo se…_no lo sé-decía en tono molesto.

-Hah Videl no sé por qué te pones así, no es malo salir con chicos.

-Si supongo, bueno Eresa, debo te dejo, estoy muy cansada del entrenamiento, te veo en el colegio, y deja a un lado esas ideas locas que tienes, adiós.

-Oye espera Videl…- la joven de cabello negro no la dejo terminar, ya que finalizo la llamada primero.

Recostando medio cuerpo sobre su cama, sus pies tocaban el piso- ahh Eresa solo con ideas locas en su cabeza…

Lentamente cerro sus hermosos ojos azules, en ese instante sin evitarlo, apareció la imagen de Gohan, el cual usaba un gi azul, que dejaba al descubierto su musculatura-_hah vamos Videl, en que piensas, ya deja tú también esas ideas…aunque Eresa tiene razón Gohan no es nada feo, en verdad es muy guapo, además tiene músculos muy bien definidos, no me imaginaba que detrás de esa imagen de nerd… ahh sin duda hablar con Eresa hace que me imagine cosas raras._

Se acomodó mejor en su cama, colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente a causa de cansancio que poseía tras un largo día de entrenamiento al igual que anteriormente en su mente aparecieron varias imágenes del joven guerrero-superhéroe, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al mismo tiempo que se quedaba dormida.

* * *

En la profundidad de las montañas, oculto en una de las cuevas, mantenía su laboratorio, en una de las camillas se encontraba inerte una de las creaciones del científico, digitaba en su computador algunos comandos, dando los toques finales a la maquina en forma de ser humano.

-¿Todo se encuentra listo para poner en marcha el plan?-pregunto una voz tras suyo.

-Si los otros dos ya están listos, muy pronto todo el mundo se doblegara a mis órdenes.

-Dr. Flappe ¿cree que estas máquinas, no se volverán rebeldes como los que el Dr. Gero construyo?

-Haja no te preocupes Lala, eso no pasara, yo soy más inteligente que ese iluso de Gero, no olvido que en la Patrulla Roja siempre tuvo más reconocimiento que yo, sin embargo la venganza contra Goku lo hizo ser patético.

Ambos voltearon hacia al monitor frente a ellos, en donde estaban las fotografías de Videl y Gohan disfrazado como el Gran Saiyaman.

-¿Está seguro que, ambos caerán en la trampa?

-¡Hay Lala dudas mucho!-mencionando en tono de regaño.

-Lo siento señor.

-Como sea…si lo harán, todo ira de acuerdo al plan, recuerda que vamos tras el chiquillo de Gohan, esa niña es solo la carnada. Aunque podría resultar un estorbo, y a los estorbos hay que eliminarlos.

* * *

-_La poesía romántica formo parte de la literatura Europea durante los siglos XVIII y XIX, deja a un lado la razón y abraza la belleza…-_ una nueva semana daba inicio, la mayoría de los alumnos y alumnas se encontraban atentos a la explicación que el educador daba, al igual habían algunos jóvenes que preferían pasar ese tiempo en pláticas y en una que otra distracción, Gohan como siempre se mantenía atento a lo que el profesor mencionaba, sin embargo su mirada se desvío por unos momentos hacia el asiento de Videl, en ese instante se le vino a la mente las palabras que Goten mencionó momentos después de que la joven se retirada de su casa.

_-Oye Gohan, ya vi por qué te gusta Videl._

_-¡QUE!... ¡Goten como dices eso, no seas un imprudente!-mencionaba sonrojado por completo._

_-Haaa y que tiene, es muy bonita y fuerte. _

Volviendo a posar su mirada hacia el profesor-Goten tiene razón, Videl es muy bonita, no es una chica como las demás, es muy fuerte… ahh Gohan ¿qué te está pasando?

A un asiento del joven guerrero, Videl se encontraba escribiendo sobre su cuaderno de apuntes, en eso su mirada se desvío a su compañero de clases y también compañero en su lucha contra el crimen, Gohan, quién tenía su mirada clavada hacia enfrente, la joven volvió su mirada hacia su cuaderno, en eso Videl recordó las palabras que su amiga Eresa mencionó en su última llamada por el móvil.

_-Hujum no me engañas Videl tú has estado con Gohan verdad, ambos salen rápidamente del colegio, y ni rastros de ustedes jaja._

_-Ahh Eresa ¿estas escuchando lo que dices?_

_-Y que tiene Videl, Gohan no es feo… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por él te cortaste tu cabello…_

¡Bit…bit…bit…!-ese sonidito muy peculiar la saco de sus pensamientos, lo mismo hizo con Gohan, este volvió otra vez sus ojos hacia la joven, pero esta vez su mirada era un poco sería. -sí habla Videl, ¿qué pasa?

-Señorita Videl, tres sujetos muy extraños están causando un gran alboroto en el centro de la ciudad, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente, también necesitamos la ayuda del Gran Saiyaman pero no sé cómo contactarle.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo misma le avisaré, enseguida voy a ese lugar-se levantó de su asiento, volteo por instantes su mirada hacia Gohan, el cual aún permanencia serio. Corrió hacia la salida, pidiendo permiso de su profesor de lenguaje, este no se negó en permitir que saliera, la joven saliendo del aula corrió hacia la azotea, el profesor continúo con la clase hasta que un joven lo interrumpió,

-Disculpe profesor me permite ir al baño por favor-tenía que esperar unos minutos para salir del salón de clases para evitar levantar sospechas.

-Otra vez, pues no Gohan, cuantas veces has pedido permiso y regresas tarde, no me interesa que seas uno de los mejores estudiantes con que cuenta esta institución, no saldrás y es mi última palabra-Gohan se sentó derrotado en su silla, no podía salir del salón de clases.

En la azotea Videl esperaba impaciente a Gohan-¿por qué tarda tanto Gohan?…seguramente que el profesor no lo dejo salir…ahh con esa escusa tan gastada que da es lógico…como sea, será mejor que me delante, además siempre aparece en el momento justo-la joven emprendió vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo un mal presentimiento se albergó en ella.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Y se fue otro capítulo, mejor tarde que nunca verdad jejeje he tardado por problemas técnicos que he tenido por aquí, ****L**** el capítulo lo escribí por medio de mi cel (celular), y la muy "graciosa" aplicación dejaba de funcionar y eso hacía que algunos párrafos se borraran, volviendo a escribirlos de nuevo. Bueno no los quiero aburrir, les agradezco a todos por leer el capítulo anterior y sobre todo por los comentarios dados, muchas gracias a:**

LDGV, Gohanss2, merylune y videl.S.S

**Esperen el próximo capítulo, cuídense mucho.**

**Salu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Después**** de un largo tiempo... viene a ustedes queridos lectores, el...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Una gran explosión dentro de un edificio, hizo que una porción de este fuera destruida, personas corrían despavoridas para tratar de salvar sus vidas.

Gritos desesperados se escuchaban por todo el lugar, una espesa nube de humo impedía ver con claridad quien o quienes habían causado la devastadora explosión.

Poco a poco el humo se disipaba, del agujero que estaba en medio del edificio salían tres sujetos muy extraños, vestían atuendos igual de extraños, que consistían en pantalones holgados, botas y chaquetas, cada atuendo era una combinación con los colores violeta, amarillo, verde y rojo, uno de ellos tenía una mirada seria y fría, poseía una pequeña estatura, al lado de él se encontraba otro sujeto, sus ojos reflejaban confianza al igual que maldad, el tercero y por consiguiente el ultimo era más grande y recio que los anteriores, poseía una voluminosa masa corporal.

Al salir del edificio semi-destruido, un escuadrón de agentes de la policía los esperaban, apuntando sus armas sobre ellos, algunos oficiales se mantenían detrás de sus patrullas, buscando un poco de protección.

Videl se volaba a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se desarrollaba todo esa actividad, ella haría sola, ya que Gohan se topó con un pequeño inconveniente, llamado "profesor de lenguaje", quien impidió que el joven semisayajin saliera del salón de clase.

Aun mantenían sus armas, apuntando justo al cuerpo de los tres extraños individuos.

-Es la policía los tenemos rodeados…así que no intenten escapar-hablo con un poco de temor, el jefe de la policía por medio de un altavoz.

Ninguno de los extraños individuos hizo nada, se mantenían estáticos, puesta la mirada frente a los oficiales, varios segundos después los tres levantaron al mismo tiempo sus manos, en ella aparecía una pequeña bola de luz, los oficiales al observar lo que los sujetos extraños poco a poco hacían aparecer en sus manos, corrieron desesperados, dejando las patrullas, estas fueron destruidas por los ataques que los sujetos lanzaban.

Videl observo la situación desde el aire, bajando con una cara de pocos amigos, aterrizo frente al trio de hombres.

-¿QUE LES PASA?… ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS SON USTEDES?-con enojo en su expresión pregunto la joven, pero ninguno de ellos respondió, Videl frunció el ceño al ver esa acción, se puso en posición de pelea, tras la acción de la joven, los ojos de los sujetos comenzaron a ponerse de un brillante color rojo, se podían notar que diminutas líneas pasaban sobre sus ojos.

Los ojos de los tres individuos volvieron a la normalidad, uno de ellos camino hacia delante, haciendo que Videl reforzara su posición inicial, se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la joven, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Así que tú eres Videl-obviamente tras ese comentario Videl miro con sorpresa sin desaparecer su expresión de enojo de su rostro

-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Porque sabes mi nombre?-, el hombre continuo hablando-haja eso no importa, dentro de muy pronto nada importara.

-Hah ¿qué quieren?, ¿qué pretenden de todo esto?

-Sencillo niña, nuestro objetivo es eliminar a todos los sayajins que pueden arruinar los planes de nuestro amo y creador… de dominar el mundo.

-Huh pues eso sobre mi cadáver pasara-su voz expresaba confianza al mismo tiempo que su mirada reflejaba molestia.

-Esa es la idea-y volteando hacia sus compañeros, el sujeto hizo una señal con su cabeza indicando al más pequeño acercarse, volvió a caminar pero esta vez lo hizo en sentido contrario, haciéndole compañía a su más grande compañero.

El pequeño sujeto, se abalanzo a gran velocidad contra la chica, esta logro esquivar el ataque con mucha facilidad.

-¡OYE!, ¿¡QUE TE PASA!?...-pregunto con enojo-bien te hare pedazos-al ver que no obtuvo respuesta, menciono muy confiada, abalanzándose rápidamente al pequeño hombre, le propino una fuerte patada en el rostro, haciendo que este volara a unos cuantos metros, su ataque no acabaría ahí, posando sus pies en el piso, volvió a dirigirse hacia el extraño hombre, y con su codo derecho, golpeo el estómago, girando un poco para estar cara a cara con el hombre de su misma estatura, con la fuerza de su puño lo lanzo contra uno de los pedazos de las patrullas que yacían esparcidos por el lugar.

Gracias a su entrenamiento que tuvo con Goten, el hermano menor de Gohan, su fuerza y habilidad para los combates había mejorado mucho, ¡haaa! y obviamente su entrenamiento para volar, en el cual logro controlar su ki sin problemas, concentrándolo por todo su cuerpo y con eso poseyendo un poder de pelea mucho mayor al de su extraño adversario.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, acerca de esos sujetos, más con el que estaba peleando.

_-Qué extraño, su rostro se sintió muy duro, al igual que su estómago, es como si ese sujeto tuviera el cuerpo cubierto de acero-_se decía a sí misma, tras sus últimos golpes.

Lentamente el extraño hombre con ropa llamativa, se ponía de pie, mantenía fija la mirada hacia la joven de corto cabello negro, que se mantenía en posición de pelea, sus demás camaradas se mantenían quietos, estáticos, sin rastros de hacer algún movimiento, el hombre se dirigió hacia la joven a toda velocidad, Videl se mantenía calmada, su mirada muy atenta al sujeto, no perdía de vista sus movimientos, a pesar de la gran velocidad a la que venía.

El hombre intento propinarle un puñetazo en los costados del abdomen, pero Videl lo esquivo, con otro fuerte codazo lo hizo estrellarse con el suelo, muy cerca de ella, extendió la palma de la mano, y en ella lentamente hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de energía, Videl miraba con un poco de sorpresa, la mano del sujeto, la energía salió disparada hacia ella, dio un gran brinco, flotando en el aire esquivo fácilmente la pequeña bola de energía la cual se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio.

La expresión del sujeto nunca cambio, se mantenía seria, con una mirada fría. Videl descendió al suelo, vio como el hombre volvía a ponerse de pie, corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, ya era hora que acabar con él, no dejaría que sujetos como esos, siguieran destruyendo la ciudad, tras ver que podían lanzar energía con sus manos, no dudo en terminar como todo de una buena vez.

Con una patada hizo que el hombre volara hacia un lado, antes que su cuerpo cayera al piso, Videl le tomo del brazo, aprovecho la fuerza del sujeto contra él mismo, lo levanto y comenzó a girar, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, giro más y más rápido, y sin más lanzo al tipo contra una patrulla que, al parecer después de los ataques que el trio de sujetos lanzo hace algunos minutos antes, no tenía daño alguno, pero eso no duro mucho, el extraño hombre se estrelló contra dicho vehículo destrozándolo por completo, y a el dejándolo fuera de la pelea.

Videl se acercó, hacia donde yacía el sujeto, observando en él que estaba formado de metal y varios cables y circuitos que sobresalían del cuerpo, que con la fuerza del impacto estaba destruido.

-¿¡QUE!?...¡una maquina!...-Videl anonadada al ver como su oponente tan extraño había resultado ser un androide, volteando su mirada llena de confusión y enojo, ambas emociones mescladas, hacia los demás sujetos al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente-¿QUE COSA SON?

Ambos sujetos se acercaban hacia la joven, caminando lentamente, una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en el rostro del miembro más delgado y alto de los tres...bueno retracto de ahora dos hombres.

* * *

En el Colegio Estrella Naranja...

Gohan se mantenía inquieto y desesperado, tras la acción de su profesor de lenguaje al no dejarlo salir.

-_Esto es muy extraño, hace unos momentos sentí un ki aunque era pequeño, no creo que sea Videl, su ki es normal, esto me preocupa, no puedo sentir el ki de los sujetos que informaron_- golpeaba sus dedos contra su pupitre, como muestra de ansiedad, posando su mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera,-_hag aún falta media hora para el receso, siento un mal presentimiento...como poder salir del aula._

* * *

De nuevo en el centro de la ciudad…

-¿QUE SON USTEDES?... ¡DIGANLO YA!-exigía Videl, manteniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Vaya niña, lograste acabar con él, fue en menos tiempo del que pensamos-con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mencionaba el hombre delgado, al contrario que su compañero, que tenía un semblante estricto.

**-**Ya deja de decir tonterías, que no vienen al caso, y RESPONDAN... ¿QUE COSA SON USTEDES?, ¿QUE PRETENDEN?-interrogaba con enojo en sus palabras.

-¿Lo que somos?... bien te lo diré, somos androides, creados por una de las mentes más brillantes de este mundo...

-Bah son simples maquinas... ¿qué pretenden al destruir la ciudad?

-Solo seguimos las ordenes de nuestro creador... nuestro objetivo es destruir a los sayajins.

-¿_Sayajins?... ¿_A QUE SE REFIEREN CON ESO?

-Torpe niña, de nada sirve que te lo contemos, después de todo en este lugar será tu tumba…PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR-al gritar esas palabras su otro compañero se arrojó a gran velocidad contra Videl, logrando conectarle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡_Que rápido!_- pensó mientras se limpiaba un delgado línea de sangre que corría de su labio inferior, sin dejarse, se abalanzo contra el sujeto, propinándole un patada en uno de sus costados, este androide era más alto y grande que ella, la patada solo lo hizo tambalear sin retroceder ni un milímetro, Videl continuo su ataque, con una lluvia de puñetazo, pero ninguno de los golpes que Videl lanzaba podría penetrar la barrera que el robusto androide, formaba con sus brazos.

Dejo a un lado los puñetazos y continúo su feroz ataque con varias patadas, que golpeaban ambos costados del duro abdomen del robot, logrando con uno de estos, derribar al sujeto.

Una pequeña risa orgullosa se dibujó en sus labios, al ver en el suelo a la máquina, pero esa mueca se borró de inmediato al ver como el androide se levantaba sin ningún rasguño.

-Huf...huf... no puede ser, ninguno de mis ataques no le han herido-mencionaba, en su voz se comenzaba a notar un poco de cansancio tras su ataque.

-¡JA JA JA JA!, tengo que admitir que no peleas nada mal, pero nada de lo que hagas derrotara a este androide, él es mucho más fuerte que tú, insignificante niña- a un lado del combate, se burlaba el otro sujeto.

_-Pero quien se cree que es...cuando elimine a este sujeto, seguiré con él, ¡me las pagara!- _reforzó su pose de pelea, fijo su mirada ante el robusto sujeto que tenía enfrente, sin más se volvió a lanzar contra el androide, dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad, le conecto una fuerte patada sobre el rostro, haciendo que volara hacia un lado, sin dejar que cayera, volvió a darle otra patada, haciendo que este se impactara sobre el piso, dejando al rededor del androide, el suelo un poco destruido.

El rostro de Videl, poseía una triunfante sonrisa, manteniéndose aun en su pose de pelea, un poco cansada, poso su mirada hacia el tercer, y según ella, el ultimo androide, comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero detuvo su paso al ver, como lentamente el gran robot se levantaba, al menos sus ataques habían surtido efecto, la parte izquierda del cráneo, dejaba al descubierto su estructura de metal y sus ropas estaba muy maltratada.

La expresión de Videl cambio drásticamente, no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de que se tratara de un androide, ella había atacado con todo su poder, y solamente había logrado dañarle muy poco.

-Llego tu fin niña, ¡AHORA QUE ESPERAS…MATALA!-gritaba a todo pulmón, ordenándole a su callado amigo, era evidente que ese androide era el único que hablaba.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, se abalanzo contra Videl, la joven volvió a su pose de pelea, pero el androide desapareció ante sus ojos, buscándolo con la mirada, no lograba divisarlo por ningún lado, al costado derecho apareció una patada, que la joven no pudo esquivar, tan fuerte fue el impacto sobre Videl, que la lanzo hacia los escombros de las patrullas de policía, sirviendo estas como amortiguador, bueno ni tanto, Videl se levantó, con varios raspones en todo su cuerpo, más que todo en sus codos y rodillas.

El androide no espero a que Videl se reincorporada por completo, volvió a desaparecer, Videl hizo con sus brazos un escudo frente a su cuerpo, pero el ataque del robot lo recibió directamente en la espalda haciéndola volar, la joven estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la pared del edificio, pero Videl reacciono a tiempo, aun en el aire paro su trayectoria, permanecía flotando, con su muñeca se limpió algunas gotas de sudor y algunos delgados hilos de sangre que se encontraba a un lado de la frente y en su labio inferior.

La máquina no dejaría que Videl escapara, así que comenzó a volar hacia ella a una velocidad muy rápida, se posiciono a una altura superior al de la joven, Videl lo miraba furiosa, no importara el ataque que ella le lanzara no conseguía hacerle un daño severo, sin embargo el androide le había dado un par de golpes y ella se encontraba herida, con raspones por todos lados.

Con una mirada fría y perdida, estiro la mano y en ella hizo aparecer una bola de energía, este se la lanzo a la joven, Videl utilizando la misma estrategia, que realizo con el androide anterior, la esquivo fácilmente, lo que no se esperaba era que el androide volvió a lanzarle otra, solo que en un tamaño mayor, tomándola por sorpresa, la bola de energía golpeo a Videl, haciendo que ella cayera precipitadamente al suelo.

Videl con mucha dificultad logro aterrizar bien sobre el suelo, se mantenía de rodillas, respirando entrecortado, se encontraba muy lastimada, a pesar de eso no se rendiría por nada del mundo, no permitiría que esas "maquinas" se salieran con la suya, con mucha dificultad se reincorporo de nuevo a la pelea.

* * *

En el salón de clases, de nuevo...

-_Hm, una energía poderosa se hizo presente, pero desapareció rápidamente, ¡rayos!, aun no logro sentir ningún ki, sin embargo el ki de Videl se está haciendo más débil cada vez, esto es preocupante... y si se trata de...-_fijo sus ojos en su reloj_-¡demonios!_ _aún falta diez minutos para el receso, ¡rápido, rápido!..._

* * *

Sacando, de donde sea energía, Videl continuo su ataque contra el androide, pero este no surtía ningún efecto, la joven le lanzo una patada directo al rostro, pero este la detuvo con su mano, sosteniendo el pie de Videl, comenzó darle vuelta, giraba, y giraba cada vez más, sin ningún remordimiento el robot soltó el tobillo de la joven, Videl salió disparada a toda velocidad, sus fuerzas aun no estaban tan agotadas, logro controlar la velocidad a la que iba, pero aun así no evito estrellarse otra vez contra un vehículo que se encontraba en la zona.

Callo sobre el parabrisas, varios vidrios del automóvil, se encontraban encima de Videl, no se movía, la joven se encontraba sobre el dañado vehículo.

* * *

Aun en el salón de clases, Gohan se encontraba inquieto, cada momento que pasaba, el ki de Videl disminuía cada vez más, desesperado por no salir e ir a su ayuda, no dejaba de ver su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, en cualquier momento la campana del receso sonaría, y como lo dije, la campana sonó, finalizando la primera jornada de clases.

Sin demora, Gohan corrió, hacia la salida a toda velocidad, nadie le vio ni el rastro, activo su traje del Gran Saiyaman, a una gran velocidad se dirigió al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

-Parece que estas acabada Videl-el androide se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observaba el cuerpo de la joven algo ensangrentado sobre el medio de transporte, el otro robot se mantenía quieto.

-¡VAMOS TERMINA CON ESA BASURA!-le ordeno al gran androide, en ese momento sus sensores de energía cataron un ki muy grande dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al lugar-¡ESPERA!-el robot detuvo su trayectoria, su otro compañero observo a la dirección donde provenía esa energía.

Gohan observaba desde el aire el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba hecha un desastre, buscaba el ki de Videl, este se encontraba muy débil, se acercó más en donde pudo observar a un enorme sujeto, que se encontraba parado enfrente de una patrulla de policía, en ella se encontraba una lastimada Videl que lentamente se levantaba, sin dudar se dirigió a ella, pero alguien detuvo su paso.

El androide que se encontraba fuera de la pelea, apareció enfrente del Gran Saiyaman, impidiendo tu paso.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba con furia el joven guerrero, por más que intentaba sentir el ki de ambos sujetos no lo conseguía.

-Haa detesto, repetir lo mismo dos veces…-expreso con fastidio-pero bueno, te diré quienes somos…

Videl se levantó con mucha dificultad, la joven se encontraba gravemente lastimada, quitándose algunos vidrios del parabrisas, que aún permanecían en su ropa, sosteniendo su ensangrentado brazo izquierdo. Aún estaba de pie, no importa que lastimada y agotada pudiera estar, Videl no se rendiría ante el androide, su orgullo como luchadora le permitía seguir peleando, hasta el final.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno pues, primeramente disculpas por las demoras, pero el fin actualice.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios hechos por Gohanss2, LDGV, ****EDCGV y PhooFrets del capitulo anterior, y gracias a los que leen, invito a que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Hasta luego, cuídense, salu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno después de un pequeño periodo de espera, llega a ustedes el...**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

En el centro de la ciudad tres sujetos muy extraños que resultaron ser androides, estaban causando muchos destrozos en esa zona de la ciudad, Videl intento detenerlos, gracias al entrenamiento que tuvo con Gohan y Goten días antes pudo eliminar a uno de los androides, dejando solamente dos.

Pero una de esas máquinas que la joven enfrento, era mucho más fuerte que la anterior, la cual dejo a Videl gravemente lastimada, en eso un joven con traje de súper héroe se hacía presente al lugar, observando el estado como se encontraba su amiga, intento ayudarle pero fue detenido por otro androides el cual estaba a un lado de la pelea.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba con furia el joven guerrero.

-Haa detesto, repetir lo mismo dos veces…-expreso con fastidio-ambos somos androides, creados por el científico más brillante de este mundo.

-Así que androides, ¿cuál es su objetivo?, ¿por qué destruyen la ciudad?

-Ahh lo tendré que volver a repetir-resoplo con fastidio-nuestro objetivo es eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en los planes de nuestro creador, de dominar el mundo.

-Así pues eso no lo permitiré-expreso con decisión Gohan.

-Ha eso mismo dijo esa niña y mírala- Gohan fijo su mirada, al suelo, en donde se encontraba el androide y una Videl lastimada, que lentamente se ponía en posición de pelea.

Gohan se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarle, pero de nuevo el androide detuvo su paso.

-No tan rápido, Gohan.

-¿Hah? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Yo sé todo sobre ti, sayajin.

El gran robot caminaba hacia Videl, aligerando su paso comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, Videl que aún se mantenía en su lugar, no pudo esquivar el golpe que el androide le propino directamente en el rostro.

-¡HAAHH!-el grito de la joven hizo que Gohan volviera ir a su ayuda, de nuevo el androide apareció frente al joven semi-sayajin para evitar de nuevo su paso.

-De nada te servirá ir a su ayuda Gohan, Videl morirá-la furia albergo la expresión de Gohan, al comprobar que las palabras del androide parecían verdad, el ki de Videl estaba tan débil que era difícil sentirlo.

-Esa niña representó una amenaza en los planes de nuestro amo, lo que se merecía era ser eliminada para siempre-volvió a hablar el androide, Gohan escuchaba sus palabras al mismo tiempo que observaba el combate, apretando sus puños con toda su fuerza, su ki subía rápidamente.

Escondidos detrás de los escombros, una cámara de video, se encontraba filmando la brutal pelea.

-Queridos televidentes, estamos en el lugar de los hechos, para llevarle la exclusiva de todo lo que está aconteciendo, anteriormente pudimos ver que esos sujetos lanzaban extraños rayos de energía contra los oficiales-el reportero de uno de los noticieros locales, permanecía oculto detrás de un automóvil, haciendo un acercamiento con la cámara hacia el androide que se encontraba peleando contra Videl.

-Como todos ustedes ven en estos momentos, la señorita Videl, se está enfrentando con uno de los delincuentes, pero al parecer se encuentra gravemente herida-esta vez, gracias al zoom de la cámara, acercaron la toma donde Videl intentaba ponerse de pie, ayudándose con la pared del edifico donde había caído.

-Queridos televidentes, este es un acto cruel y terrible, no sabemos cuánto más la señorita Videl podrá resistir…

* * *

-No me rendiré…seguiré luchando… aunque eso implique perder la vida…aún estoy de pie…- Videl se levantaba como podía, el androide caminaba hacia ella, sin fuerzas para lograr sostenerse y mantenerse de pie, cabizbaja la joven respiraba con dificultad, frente a ella ya se encontraba el androide, este la tomo de sus cabellos levantándola y con su duro puño comenzó a golpearla en el abdomen, Videl lanzaba sangre de su boca tras cada golpe.

Gohan apretaba con todas sus fuerzas sus puños, un aura color celeste claro lo rodeaba, el sensor de energía del androide que se encontraba frente a él, percibía un incremento de energía muy impresionante.

La joven de cabello negro, fue lanzada contra el suelo, tras los golpes en su estómago, Videl se encontraba totalmente inconsciente tendida en varios escombros del lugar.

Al ver lo sucedido con Videl, el cuerpo de Gohan fue rodeado por algunos rayos, al dar un fuerte grito libero toda su furia convirtiéndose en súper sayajin, con la fuerza de su transformación, hizo que su casco de súper héroe fuese destruido en mil pedazos y su capa se separara de su traje, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

El androide más delgado, no podía creer la cantidad de poder que el joven guerrero sayajin poseía. Desapareciéndose frente a él, Gohan se dirigió como súper sayajin a salvar a Videl.

Videl aún se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo al igual que inconsciente, acercándose a ella, el androide extendió su mano y una bola de energía apareció, de imprevisto para el robot una patada lo hizo volar haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Gohan se acercó a Videl, la cual se encontraba inconsciente y sobre todo gravemente lastimada, verifico si aún se encontraba viva, con mucha furia se abalanzo contra el androide y con una bola de energía lo destruyo por completo, dejando solamente algunos tornillos que humeaban.

El último androide se dirigió a atacar a Videl Gohan noto lo que iba hacer y con su súper velocidad se interpuso en su paso, Gohan lo tomó del cuello, el androide sorprendido y con temor comenzó a forcejar para liberarse del joven.

-Ni te atrevas, me las pagaras miserable-su voz reflejaba furia en cada palabra y de un solo puñetazo, traspasó el abdomen de acero del androide, dejándolo sin funcionar.

Lo tiró contra el suelo como si fuera una basura, Gohan volteo hacia Videl, la tomó suavemente entre sus brazo al estilo nupcial, trataba de sentir su ki pero no podía este se encontraba muy pero muy débil-¡oh no Videl! ¡Resiste por favor, no mueras!

Salió volando del lugar, Gohan cargaba a Videl y también la estructura sin vida del androide aun como súper sayajin se dirigió lo más rápido que podía al primer lugar que se le vino a la mente… la Corporación Capsula.

El centro de la ciudad se encontraba totalmente calmado tras la intervención de Gohan, detrás de un automóvil, salía el reportero con su camareografo.

-¿Pero que fue eso?-se preguntaba el camarógrafo, volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No lo sé, ¿que no filmaste pues?

-Si pero no estoy seguro que habrá sido ese destello dorado que apareció de repente.

-Ya te dije que no sé lo que paso, pero sea lo que haya sido ya no está, tampoco están esos sujetos y ni la señorita Videl.

-Oiga y si esos sujetos dejaron de atacar a la señorita y se fueron, y que la señorita Videl se retiró para ser atendida por los médicos.

-Hmm si tal vez tengas razón, ¡vaya! no eres tan tonto como aparentas.

* * *

Gohan llego rápidamente a la ciudad del oeste, corrió desde la entrada hasta la puerta principal, entrando a la enorme residencia se topó con Bulma, su padre, su hermano Goten, Krillin, Trunks y con hasta Vegeta, todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal.

-Gohan ¿pero qué paso?-preguntaron al verlo aparecer transformado en súper sayajin, sobre todo al traer a Videl inconsciente y sangrando entre sus brazos.

-Disculpa Bulma, pero era el único lugar al que se me ocurrió venir, ayúdame por favor.

-No te preocupes, en estos momentos llamo al médico de la Corporación- la mujer tomo el teléfono se comunicó de inmediato para conseguir un médico para la joven Videl.

-Vinimos lo más rápido posible al sentir que tu ki aumentaba drásticamente-mencionaba Goku.

-Gohan ¿qué le paso a Videl?, ¿por qué viene tan lastimada?-preguntaba Goten a su hermano al ver el estado de la joven.

-Es una larga historia Goten, ero tiene que ver con este miserable androide-tiro sobre una mesa el cuerpo desconectado del androide.

-¿¡QUE UN ANDROIDE!?-preguntaron sorprendidos, antes las declaraciones de Gohan.

-Gohan un médico vendrá de inmediato- mencionaba Bulma, al mismo tiempo que Gohan volvía a la normalidad.

-No te preocupes Gohan-expreso Goku a su hijo, mientras colocaba dos de sus dedos sobre su frente-iré a la torre del maestro Karin para que me de algunas semillas del ermitaño.

-¡Es verdad! serán de mucha ayuda para ella, gracias papá.

-Bien ahora regreso-tele transportándose hacia la torre de Karin.

-Bueno-invito Bulma-tráela por aquí, te aseguro que estará bien.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una habitación donde se encontraba ya un médico que Bulma mando a llamar.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿¡que le paso a esta niña!?-pregunto el medico al ver el estado de la joven, Gohan la acostó suavemente sobre la cama.

-Hola pequeño Gohan, bueno ya no eres tan pequeño, te has vuelto un joven muy apuesto...pero que le paso a esta jovencita-la madre de Bulma se encontraba habitación, asiéndole compañía al médico.

-Hola señora Briefs, gracias-menciona sonrojado ante el elogio de la mama de Bulma.

-Mamá puedes quedarte con ella, por favor.

-Sí, no te preocupes hija.

-Si no les molesta, me gustaría quedarme con Videl hasta que mi padre regrese, por favor.

-Sí, como tú quieras Gohan, mientras tanto, analizare ese androide para saber a nos enfrentamos.

-Si de acuerdo- menciono Gohan, Bulma salió del cuarto, dejando a Videl, el médico, la señora Briefs y sobre todo Gohan.

El medico revisaba a Videl, verificando si la joven presentaba fracturas, que obviamente ese era el caso, sacando de sus maletín algunas vendas, algodones y demás medicamentos para desinfectar y curar los rapones que la joven poseía a en su rostro.

-¿cómo esta doctor?-preguntaba preocupado del estado de su amiga.

-No te preocupes muchacho, la señorita esta fuera de peligro, aunque está muy lastimada y sobretodo muy débil, con el descanso apropiado, sus heridas sanaran en pocos meses.

-Eso es muy alentador doctor y ¿cuándo cree que reaccione?

-Ahh pues no estoy seguro, espero que en algunas horas- pero eso ocurrió antes de lo que el medico predijo, Videl comenzó a mover su mano derecha, lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-¡Videl, reaccionaste!

-Go...Gohan...-hablo un poco suave y entrecortado-es...estas aquí...

-Si Videl, siempre estaré aquí para ti-dijo el joven, tomándole su mano.

-¡Es increíble!, ha reaccionado mucho antes de lo que suponía.

-No...no pude...acabar...con ese...sujeto...

-Shhh, tranquila Videl, estas a salvo y muy pronto estarás bien.

En ese momento, apareció Goku dentro de la habitación.

-¡PAPÁ YA LLEGASTE!

-Toma Gohan-Goku le entrego una semilla de ermitaño.

-Muchas gracias papá-volteándose hacia la joven-Videl come esto, te hará muy bien.

-Oye muchacho, no le estés dando cosas extrañas, eso le podría causar daño.

-Descuide doctor esto no le causara daño, sino al contrario

-Doctor no desea comer un postre -la señora Briefs mencionó conduciendo al doctor y Goku fuera de la habitación.

Videl hizo lo que Gohan le pidió, abrió un poco su boca para poder comer la semilla, lentamente masticaba, la señora Briefs se hacía presente en el cuarto.

Trago la semilla y de inmediato Videl sintió como todas sus fuerzas regresaban a ella, sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo.

-¡Pero ¿cómo?! , ¡Es increíble! ¡No me duele nada!-sorprendida de lo que había pasado, Videl se cercioraba que su cuerpo no tuviera más heridas-¿¡cómo es esto posible!?

-Videl te prometo que te lo explicaré todo, pero antes tienes que recuperarte.

-Pero ya estoy bien gracias a esa cosa que me diste.

-Si es verdad, te pido que esperes en este lugar por favor, ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, pero al menos puedes decirme en qué lugar nos encontramos.

-Haa si mira estamos en la Corporación Cápsula.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡EN LA CORPORACION CÁPSULA!?

-Si pero no grites, por favor, mira ella es la señora Briefs la madre de Bulma Briefs.

-Hola señorita Videl, mucho gusto.

-Si mucho gusto señora.

-Ella te hará compañía por un momento, debo retirarme ya regreso-Gohan se despidió de Videl quien se encontraba en compañía de la señora Briefs dentro de la habitación. El joven se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás guerreros y Bulma

-Bueno Videl será mejor que te quites esa ropa.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sí esa que estas usando esta algo rota y quemada.

-Es verdad, pero señora, no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-De eso no te preocupes, niña ven con migo, te quitaremos esa ropa vieja-ambas salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia otra, para que Videl pudiera cambiarse de atuendo.

* * *

En una de las muchas habitaciones que poseía la residencia, se encontraba sobre una camilla el cuerpo inerte del androide.

Su estructura de metal era escaneada para luego ser analizada por la inteligente Bulma Briefs, Gohan se hacía presente al laboratorio de la científica.

-Gohan ¿cómo se encuentra Videl?

-Ya está recuperada, gracias a la semillas de ermitaño, tu madre se quedó con ella…dime Bulma ¿qué has podido averiguar de ese androide?

-Pues no mucho, esto es muy extraño, este es una estructura bastante simple de un androide.

-¿crees que tiene que ver con el Dr. Gero?-esta vez Krillin mencionaba.

-Creo que no, aunque tiene la insignia de la patrulla roja, al ver algunos planos que hace algunos años Mirai Trunks junto con Krillin extrajeron del laboratorio del Dr. Gero, pude notar que su estructura son completamente diferentes a lo que el Dr. Gero creo, como por ejemplo la capacidad de robar la energía de sus adversarios y sobre todo no tiene algún mecanismo de destrucción como las bombas que estaban dentro se los cuerpos de los androides número 16, 17 y de número 18.

-Quieres decir que alguien más fue el creador de estos androides.

-No estoy completamente segura, pueda ser que el Dr. Gero dejará una computadora que cree androides así como lo hizo con Cell

-Eso no, puede ser, si ambos con Mirai destruimos ese lugar por completo- expresaba Krillin

-Esto no me gusta para nada-mencionada Goku.

-A mí tampoco Goku, seguiré analizado la estructura espero encontrar alguna pista acerca de quién lo construyó.

* * *

-Toma pruébate esta camisa.

-Gracias señora, pero cree que no se molestaría su hija si me pongo su ropa.

-Hay no, por supuesto que no, esta ropa no la usa porque ya no le queda, a ti que queda mejor, además tu eres amiga del joven Gohan.

-Bueno si usted lo dice, por cierto señora, ustedes son muy amigos de la familia de Gohan.

-Si conocí al apuesto Goku cuando era un niño, él y Bulma ha sido amigos desde muchos años, ya hasta lo siento, como de la familia…hay ese atuendo se te mira muy bien Videl- gracias la señora Briefs, la ropa que Videl uso en su combate contra los androides, fue sustituida por la ropa que Bulma ya no usaba, el nuevo atuendo de la joven heroína era constituido por una camiseta color azul verdoso, mejor conocido como aqua, encima de esta se encontraba una chaqueta color naranja, pantalón jeans color negro, lo único que la joven usaba de su anterior atuendo, eran sus botas de color verde, haciendo una peculiar combinación.

-Muchas gracias señora.

-¿Que se te antoja comer?, vamos a la cocina hay pastel-la señora Briefs junto con Videl, se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Videl caminaba un poco atrás que la madre de Bulma, parándose sin que la señora Briefs se diera cuenta, se dirigió en busca de Gohan, necesitaba respuestas y él era el único que podría dárselas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno y se fue otro capitulo, gracias por leer.**

**Muchas gracias a videl.S.S, LDGV, merylune y PhooFrets por los comentarios hechos por el capitulo anterior.**

**Invitando a que comenten, que tal les pareció el capitulo.**

**Cuídense, salu.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Viene a ustedes el...**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Dentro del laboratorio de la reconocida Corporación Capsula, Bulma analizaba por segunda vez, la estructura del androide que Gohan había desactivado.

El cuerpo de metal del robot fue puesto sobre una mesa donde fue encerrado dentro de un grueso vidrio, era escaneado por un delgado rayo de color rojo, el cual enviaba la imagen del androide directamente a la computadora de Bulma.

Aun sin respuesta por parte de la científica, Gohan, Goku y Krillin se encontraban en silencio, por su parte Goten y Trunks observaban el cuerpo desactivado del androide siendo escaneado por medio del vidrio.

-¡ESTO ES ABSURDO! ¡NO SOPORTO ESPERAR POR ESTA BASURA!-sus gritos de impaciencia, sacaron de sus pensamientos a los presentes.

-Ya cálmate Vegeta, no ves que nos enfrentaremos a un nuevo rival, debemos esperar y saber de quién se trata-Goku intentaba de calmar a su antiguo rival.

-Bah ¿esto?- expreso con mucha indiferencia, señalando al androide tendido en la mesa de laboratorio-esto no es más que una chatarra. No me interesa si es un androide, humano o un animal, es una basura-continuo el enfadado de Vegeta-lo único que me interesa es derrotarte de una buena vez Kakaroto.

-Hay Vegeta sigues con lo mismo-rascándose la cabeza, menciono con desgana realizando puchero con su boca-pero desde que volví a la tierra, me he puesto a combatir contigo…

-¡Ya déjate de escusas Kakaroto!- con una expresión de enojo que embargaba su rostro en totalidad (eso era típico de él), Vegeta se acercó a Goku jalándole el cuello de su remera-¡HAHH! ¡ERES UN INSEPTO, LO SABIAS!

-Si vegeta siempre me dices eso, creo que es tu forma de decirme que te agrado jeje-menciono haciendo su típico gesto de posar su mano atrás de su cuello.

-¡HHAAAHH! eres desesperante Kakaroto, yo me largo.

-Si Vegeta ve a tu cámara de gravedad-esta vez Bulma fue la que soltó palabra, sin dejar de observar la pantalla de su ordenador, con sus manos hacia ademanes para que el sayajin saliera.

Al igual que Bulma, los demás presentes no le dieron mucha importancia al pequeño enfrentamiento, hasta los pequeños semi-sayajins Goten y Trunks ya estaban acostumbrados a presenciar de esas pequeñas confrontaciones de los dos sayajins mayores, desde que Goku volvió a la tierra.

Gohan y Krillin se mantenían de brazos cruzados a espera del resultado hecho por segunda vez del robot, Goten y Trunks mantenían sus rostros sobre el grueso vidrio, Goku se arreglaba el cuello de su camisa algo arrugado por culpa de Vegeta, el príncipe, por su parte salía de la habitación como quien dice "echando chispas", a rechina dientes mencionaba una que otra palabra de insulto como "insecto" o "maldito Kakaroto" y otras palabras como esas.

En los pasillos que conectaban con las muchas habitaciones que poseía la Corporación Capsula, Videl buscaba a Gohan, en eso vio salir a un hombre de una no tan pequeña estatura que en su rostro se notaba una expresión de enojo.

-Ese hombre ya lo había visto, él estaba en el colegio, el día que se celebra en honor de mi padre, seguramente ese señor debe ser el esposo de Bulma Briefs, tal vez en esa habitación, debe de estar Gohan.

Dentro del laboratorio…

-Oye Bulma aún no has encontrado algo-preguntaba Krillin.

-No tuve suerte, nada más lo que les había mencionado anteriormente.

-¡Hah! que desgracia, estos sujetos dejaron, destruido ese lugar lo más seguro que muchas personas inocentes murieron-el joven golpeo con su puño una silla que se encontraba cerca de él.

-Ahh de eso no te preocupes Gohan, podemos revivir a todas esas personas con las esferas del dragón…lo que si hubiera querido saber que pretendían con todo esto-mencionaba Goku.

-Lo que pretendían era eliminar a los sayajins-Videl se encontraba escuchando afuera de la habitación.

-Videl, estas aquí-menciono un poco nervioso su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen.

-Sí, permiso-dijo acercándose -precisamente este sujeto dijo que su objetivo era eliminar a todos los sayajins que pueden arruinar los planes de la persona que los creo.

-Así que… quiere eliminar a los sayajins-Goku mencionaba en un tono de satisfacción, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba su barbilla.

-¿Papá en que piensas?

-Pues será muy divertido pelear contra androides…

-Tu no debes pelear Goku-una voz anciana se escuchó en la habitación-a ti ya no te incumbe entrometerte en las amenazas que este mundo pueda presentar.

- Hay Uranai Baba, pero por qué dices eso, si tengo muchos deseos de pelear con esos sujetos.

-Q_ué extraña es esa anciana, todos son muy extraños, ¿pero que clase de mundo es este?-_pensaba Videl, todo lo que estaba pasado parecía sumamente extraño para ella, pero todo eso cambiará cuando Gohan le explicara todo lo relacionado con él, su familia y sus amigos, no dejaría pasar más tiempo sin que sepa lo que pasa en verdad.

-No olvides Goku que tu no permanecerás mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos, a decir verdad vengo a avisarte que día tienes que regresar al otro mundo.

-¿¡Que vienes a avísame cuando tengo que regresar!?- la anciana asiente-pero Uranai Baba…

-No te quejes Goku que hasta mucho tiempo te dio el Gran Kai-Osama, precisamente mañana se vence el plazo de las dos semanas extra que te dio.

-No puede ser mañana tienes que regresar papá-Gohan mencionaba, un poco triste.

-Hay que lastima y yo que tenía ganas de pelear con esos androides, ni hablar, por cierto Uranai Baba ¿a qué hora tengo que regresar?

-Mañana a esta hora tienes que regresar, solo tienes un plazo de 24 horas para despedirte de tus amigos, bien mañana vendré por ti Goku, adiós-la anciana se marchó del lugar.

-Papito ¿de verdad tienes que irte?-el pequeño parecido a Goku, pregunto a su padre en tono de tristeza.

-Si Goten, después de todo solo tuve permiso en permanecer dos semanas más-decía mientras alborotaba más los cabellos de su hijo menor.

-Goku, que lastima que no hayas permanecido más tiempo en la tierra-Krillin se unía a la conversación.

-Es verdad, pero tu ultimo día no será aburrido, que te parece si organizo una gran cena, la podremos hacer en tu casa si quieres-decía Bulma.

-Si de acuerdo, me dará mucho gusto que vayan a despedirme amigos.

-Bien ya está decidido, mañana a esta hora estaremos en tu casa Goku, bueno será mejor que me vaya, iré a avisarle a Piccolo y a los demás para que lleguen-mencionaba Krillin.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Adiós y me avisan cualquier cosa acerca de los androides-despidiéndose, Krillin salió volando a avisarle al resto de sus amigos.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos- menciono Goku -Gohan ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

-No papa, me quedare un poco más.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en casa-Goku tomo del hombro a su hijo menor Goten, poso sus dedos sobre su frente, y utilizando la teletransportación se fueron, dejando a Bulma, Gohan y Videl

-Oye Videl, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

-Ahh, sí creo que será lo mejor, señora Briefs gracias por todas sus atenciones, y disculpe por tomar su ropa, prometo que se vendré a devolvérsela.

-No te preocupes por eso Videl, y por cierto llámame Bulma, no estoy tan vieja jaja, quédate con ella, a ti se te ve mejor.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bien Gohan, yo te aviso cualquier cosa acerca de lo que averigüe.

-Si te lo encargo mucho Bulma-ambos, Gohan y Videl salieron de la corporación, tomaron vuelo dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad del Campeón.

-Oye Gohan…-los dos jóvenes volaban, Gohan se cambió de atuendo volviendo al típico que usa para ir al colegio, ya que su traje como el Gran Saiyaman, había sido drásticamente modificado por el mismo, ahora sin capa y casco solo llevaba su traje de color verde y negro

-¿Que pasa Videl? ¿Qué tienes?-el joven sayajin volteo hacia su amiga que tenía una expresión muy seria.

-No crees que es el momento de explicarme todo lo que está pasando, todo lo relacionado con esos androides, tu padre y contigo-lo mencionado con un tono entre molesto y serio.

-Ahh si tienes razón, debes saber toda la verdad, bien vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar mejor-Videl asintió, ambos volaron un poco más rápido.

* * *

La región de las montañas, era un lugar lleno de cuevas, en una de esas cuevas albergaba un laboratorio secreto.

-Mm…señor… le tengo malas noticias-una joven, menciono un poco temerosa.

-¿Tratas de decirme que los androides que enviamos, fueron destruidos por esos dos chiquillos?

-¿Haa? Pero ¿cómo lo supo?-con mucha curiosidad, pregunto la joven al científico, sorprendida de la actitud tan tranquila que mantenía aun sabiendo lo sucedido.

-Lo supe cuando el androide número 23, dejo de emitir señal.

-¿Androide 23?

-Si ese es el nombre que le di, pero no lo menciono ya que después de todo, iban a ser destruidos.

-Comprendo señor, supongo que aun así conseguido lo que buscaba

-Supones bien Lala-dirigiéndose hacia su computador.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que construirá el collar.-la joven lo seguía con la mirada.

-Así es, podré construirlo ahora que se aproximadamente el poder que posee ese muchacho, el collar será muy resistente así no lo podrá destruir con su poder sayajin, recuerda que sabemos todo acerca de esos seres, gracias a los archivos que poseía Gero y también por la cámara que enviaste a su casa sin mi permiso

-Lo siento mucho señor.

-Bueno al menos supe que Goku regreso al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Ese hombre llamado Goku revivió?

-No eso no fue, por la información que capto la cámara, solo estará por unas cuantas semanas, entonces ¿sabes lo que significa Lala?

-Sí señor que ese sujeto no se entrometerá en su plan, después de su partida podremos utilizar el collar.

-Así es Lala, al no tener a su padre cerca, Gohan será una presa fácil y este mundo será mío, bueno si Gohan no lo destruye primero- una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del científico.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes, Gohan y Videl llegaron al parque de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo, ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del limpio, ordenado y seguro parque que la ciudad poseía, era momento que la joven heroína se enterara de todo.

-Bien Videl, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todo Gohan, cuéntamelo todo…comienza por decirme que son los sayajins.

-De acuerdo escucha lo que estoy a punto de decirte es todo verdad, te aseguro que no estoy loco o que no consumo algo para imaginar todo esto-el joven tomo aire e inicio su narración-hace muchos años existió un planeta llamado Vegita, en donde habitaban seres muy poderosos llamados sayajins, pero ellos eran gobernados por un emperador extraterrestre llamado Freezer, este malvado ser fue capaz de destruir el planeta con sus habitantes, algunos se salvaron ya que se encontraban lejos de ese lugar, uno de ellos era un bebe que fue enviado momentos antes de la destrucción, a la Tierra, ese bebe fue encontrado por un hombre de buen corazón, el cual lo crió, educo a este bebe le puso como nombre Goku

-Goku… ese es el nombre de tu padre...eso quiere decir que tu ¿eres un sayajin?

-Bueno solo la mitad, ya que mi madre es humana-Gohan continuo relatándole a Videl todo los sucesos ocurridos como la llegada de su tío Radits la cual termino con su secuestro y muerte primeriza de su padre, el entrenamiento que mantuvo con piccolo, la llegada de Vegeta y Nappa y como lucho contra ellos, el viaje que realizo a Namekusei, en busca de las esferas del dragón.

-Las esferas del dragón son siete pequeñas esferas naranjas, una sola no hace nada, pero al juntar las siete aparece un dragón llama Shenlong, el cual puede cumplir cualquier deseo que le pidas-continuando en su relato apareció todos esas batallas que tubo contra los soldados que mataron a los habitantes de ese planeta, por ordenes de Freezer, y contra el extraterrestre mismo, de cómo su padre se transformo por primera vez en un súper sayajin.

-Al ver como su mejor amigo fue asesinado, la furia albergo mi padre y así pudo transformarse en súper sayajin, es a esa transformación a la que llamas guerrero dorado-Videl por su parte no podía creer lo que Gohan le narraba, él un hibrido, y todo lo que había pasado, lo peligros y batallas que él y sus amigos habían sostenido contra seres sumamente poderosos, si Gohan no le hubiera aclarado que lo que le diría era cierto, lo tomaría como un demente o algo por el estilo para ser capaz de inventar semejante historia.

El joven siguió explicando, acerca de las semillas de ermitaño las cuales gracias a su consumo, fueron las causantes de la recuperación inmediata de Videl, su historia concluyo con los androides, teniendo cuidado de no mencionar a Cell.

-Y eso es todo- Gohan había concluido su narración, Videl aun no podía procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo que Gohan le había mencionado era un mundo completamente desconocido para ella.

-Todo lo que me cuentas me parece increíble, como si no fuera real-menciono la muchacha.

-Pero es verdad, cada palabra de he mencionado lo es

-Vaya-poso sus ojos azules hacia el suelo- no me imaginaba que existiera ese mundo, completamente desconocido para mi, y lo que has vivido Gohan, al escuchar lo que me cuentas, algunas cosas cobran sentido.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero lo que sucedió con ese monstruo llamado Cell, él era un androide verdad, recuerdo cuando lo menciono por la televisión.

-Cell… bueno yo…-no sabía que mencionar, si afirmaba lo que la joven suponía se estaría delatando, y Videl tendría más razones para sospechar que él fue quien realmente venció a Cell y no su padre.

-Aproximadamente hace siete años, ese monstruo apareció organizando un torneo de artes marciales, solo para enfrentarse con los peleadores más fuertes del planeta, en el no solo mi padre se hizo presente, también un grupo de muy extraño, ellos eran tu padre y sus amigos, y el niño que se encontraba con ellos era tu no es así

-….-Gohan guardo silencio, posando su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Mi padre no pudo contra Cell, tu padre peleo contra ese monstruo, pero se retiro dejando al niño en su lugar, tu peleaste contra Cell…tú fuiste quien realmente lo derroto, responde con la verdad por favor.

Gohan no menciono palabra alguna, miro a Videl.

-Ahh tu silencio me confirma lo que sospechaba desde hace mucho tiempo-menciono tranquila y seria.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu sabias eso?-Gohan la observo con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno no con certeza, pero desde que pasaron el video en el colegio fue naciendo esa idea y al ver a tu padre, esa sospecha creció mas hasta hoy con todo lo que me cuentas, se que tú fuiste el verdadero vencedor del torneo de Cell, me siento muy apenada contigo, mi padre te robo la victoria-la joven volvió a bajar su mirada.

-No te preocupes, a decir verdad tu padre me ayudo mucho.

-¿Qué?-hoy fue Videl quien observo a Gohan con curiosidad.

-Si él no se hubiera llevado el crédito por la batalla, yo no hubiera tenido una vida normal, viviendo apaciblemente en las montañas, te imaginas si la región donde vivo se llamara el Monte Gohan jajaja

-jajaja si suena raro- a la joven le causo mucha gracia lo mencionado por su amigo- eres increíble Gohan, a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado, lo que has vivido, estas así como si nada, mantienes un corazón bondadoso, eres único- Videl fijo su mirada hacia Gohan, mirando fijamente y con una hermosa sonrisa a su compañero.

-Jeje gracias Videl, pero creo que no es para tanto- mencionaba ruborizado, el al igual que la joven, observaba sus ojos azules, esos hermosos ojos, que le gustaba de Videl-oye creo que ya se hizo un poco tarde, tu padre debe de estar preocupado por ti.

-Es cierto, vamos-levantándose de su asiento en el parque, ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la lujosa mansión donde Videl vivía.

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión.

-Muchas gracias Gohan.

-De nada, fue un gusto acompañarte a tu casa.

-No lo dijo por eso.

-¿A, no? y ¿por qué? Entonces.

-Por salvarme la vida en más de una ocasión, como hoy por ejemplo y claro cuando fue el torneo de Cell,

-No tienes porque agradecerme Videl.

La joven toco el timbre, de inmediato salió su padre del interior de la mansión corriendo desesperado,

-Videl… Videl, mi niña, estas bien- el hombre la abrazo, muy fuerte-en la televisión mostraron que luchabas con alguien y que te encontrabas muy lastimada…mm pero ahora que te veo bien, no tienes ningún rasguño, ¡haj! esa es mi hija, tu acabaste con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Papá, yo no…

-Y ¿qué hace este muchacho aquí?-pregunto, interrumpiendo a su hija-joven el día de hoy no daré autógrafos… ¿hmm? Pero si eres el muchacho del otro día, el compañero de Videl

-Así es papá, el me acompaño a casa.

-Así que, tratas de salir con mi hija-se dirigió hacia el joven, mencionando palabra en un tono severo y un poco intimidante- pues no lo permitiré, el chico que quiera ser novio de mi hija deberá ser más fuerte que yo

-¿Hm? ¿Ser el novio de su hija?-menciono confundido, pero aun así su rostro se ruborizo levemente.

-¡PAPÁ!- mencionaba totalmente ruborizada al igual que apenada-Gohan no pretende eso, ya déjalo en paz, además no digas cosas que las que puedes arrepentirte…-entrando a su padre a empujones, salió a despedirse de Gohan-de nuevo muchas gracias Gohan y disculpa por esto.

-No te preocupes Videl, bueno adiós- haciendo un ademan, se fue corriendo hacia un solitario callejón en donde tomaría vuelo hacia su casa-ese señor se parece a mi madre…da miedo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, primeramente les pido disculpas por no actualizar pronto, hoy estare mas resagada al actualizar ya que ya inicie con mis clases.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que siguen mi historia, pero mas gracias a todos lo que brindaron su comentario al capitulo anterior, a LDGV, Gohanss2 y EDCGV que me alegran con sus comentarios.  
**

**Espero sus comentarios, queridos lectores, de este capitulo.**

**Cuidense mucho, salu.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Después**** de una larga espera, aparece el...**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

Después de haber acompañado a Videl hasta su casa y tener un pequeño encuentro tanto extraño como incómodo con el Gran Hércules, el joven guerrero volaba hacia su casa ubicada en las montañas.

Una nueva amenaza esta acercándose y la llegada de esos androides lo termino de comprobar, ¿Quién los había construido? ¿Con que propósito? Esas y más preguntas formulaba Gohan mientras volaba sobre el cielo azul.

Un día lleno de acontecimientos que de alguna forma causaran de ahora en adelante cambios en la vida de Gohan, y no solo en la de él, sino también en la vida de muchas otras personas, sucesos como la llegada de esos androides de la que aún era desconocida su procedencia, el regreso de Goku al otro mundo que a más de una persona le causaba tristeza.

Tan solo la idea de ver a su padre despedirse de ellos para volver al otro mundo, hacia que la tristeza lo albergara, pero aun así tenía que aceptarlo no solamente por él sino por su hermano menor Goten, quien será el más entristecido por la partida de su padre.

Ahora la responsabilidad recae en Gohan, de mantener a salvo el planeta de cualquier amenaza, él sabe que no estará solo, contara con la ayuda de Goten y los demás guerreros, además ahora cuenta con Videl, la joven heroína de la ciudad, esa chica que en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en una persona muy importante para él, le había depositado su confianza, prueba de eso fue haberle contado todo acerca de su familia, sus poderes y aventuras que desde temprana edad había vivido, sabía que ella le brindaría todo su apoyo para cualquier situación.

* * *

En la lujosa mansión, ambos padre e hija, se encontraban dentro del estudio privado del campeón mundial de las artes marciales.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Videl?-el hombre se posiciono detrás de su escritorio, estando frente a frente con su única hija.

-Papá-hablo la joven, sentándose frente a él- quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad a lo que voy a preguntarte… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente en el torneo de Cell?... ¿En verdad tú fuiste quien derroto a ese monstruo?

Tras las palabras de su hija, el Gran Hércules no sabía que responder, su rostro se había palidecido, Videl había enfrentado a su padre, deseaba escuchar la verdad de su propio progenitor, que él fuera honesto con ella, que mencionara las palabras "No mate a Cell", o algo por el estilo.

-¿De donde sacas eso Videl?...-el hombre respondió muy nervioso, desviando su mirada hacia un lado de la habitación- por supuesto que fui yo quien derroto a Cell.

-Ya papá dime la verdad, mírame a los ojos y dímela de una vez.

El Gran Hércules bajo la mirada, era todo, Videl lo había encarado, había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a su hija, ateniéndose a las consecuencias que haber creado esa mentira puede traer, resignándose accedió a la petición de Videl, levanto de nuevo su mirada, observando con sus ojos azules a su primogénita.

-Ahh está bien Videl te diré lo que paso en el torneo... recuerdas que ese hombre de cabello rubio, se retiró y dejo aquel niño en su lugar-la joven asiente-pues creo que ese pequeño fue quien mato a Cell.

-¿Crees?...pero como no puedes estar seguro, si te encontrabas en ese lugar.

-Es que todo fue muy extraño, un minuto había un gran resplandor y al otro todo estaba en calma y sin nadie más que mis discípulos, mi representante, el camarógrafo, el conductor y yo por supuesto-recordando ese momento, en que el Kame Hame Ha lazado por Gohan y Cell realizaba ese resplandor, seguido de la muerte del androide "perfecto".

-Supongo que ese pequeño niño rubio, fue quien acabo con ese sujeto...no fui capaz de vencer a Cell…todo fue una mentira-el hombre volvió su vista hacia su hija, la cual se encontraba pensativa-…sé que estas decepcionada Videl y no te culpo, te mentí, le mentí a todo el mundo, soy un fraude…

-Papá…-Videl le interrumpió-no digas eso, sí es verdad le mentiste a todos con tu supuesta victoria…pero a pesar de eso no estoy decepcionada de ti, ya que me dijiste la verdad, tarde pero me la dijiste-la expresión de la joven no cambio, se mantenía seria, observando a su padre, el cual se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, observando su escritorio.

-Solo quiero que me respondas ¿por qué decidiste continuar con todo este fraude si estabas al tanto de todo?

-¿Por qué?-levantando su mirada hacia su hija-por miedo…miedo que al decir la verdad todas las personas me odiaran, que seriamos rechazados, que toda nuestra fortuna fuera arrebatada, ya no tendríamos todos estos lujos que nos hemos acostumbrado, sé que no es excusa para lo que hice, pero esa fue mi razón hija…espero que puedas perdonarme.

-¿Perdonarte?...no tengo nada que perdonarte papá, a decir verdad, tu mentira trajo algo bueno.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ya que gracias a eso, un joven pudo disfrutar su vida, sin toda esa fama y fortuna.

-¿Un joven? ¿Quién?

-El verdadero vencedor de la batalla de Cell-levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir giro hacia su padre que aún se encontraba detrás del escritorio-papá, sé que es tarde para decirte que digas la verdad, además se lo prometí a ese joven de no revelar lo sucedido con Cell, pero te pido que ya no sigas agrandándote más ante todo el mundo.

-Pero tengo que cuidar mi imagen…de acuerdo haré lo que pides hija, gracias por entender, no merezco una hija como tú.

-Papá no tienes nada que agradecerme, a pesar de todo tu eres mi padre, con todo y tus errores te quiero y respeto.-la joven le brindo un cálida sonrisa a su padre, el cual le devolvió el gesto.

Videl salió del despacho, tras haber hablado con su hija, el Gran Hércules se encontraba aliviado por haber sido sincero con ella, aun así no podía evitar pensar en aquel niño, que al día de hoy debe de ser un joven de casi la misma edad de Videl.

Dirigiéndose a su habitación, Videl pensaba en todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, en su mente aparecieron la imágenes de los androides al mismo tiempo la información que Gohan le había contado acerca de esas máquinas.

Entrando a su habitación, se dirigió directamente al escritorio en donde se encontraba su ordenador, con la ayuda de este comenzó una búsqueda, con eso ayudaría de alguna forma con el problema de los androides.

Anteriormente Gohan le había mencionado algunos datos que podrían hacerle útil en su búsqueda, inicio digitando las palabras "patrulla roja" en el buscador de la web, desde ese punto partiría para tratar de descifrar quien podría ser la mente detrás de todo esto.

* * *

En la Corporación Capsula, Bulma continuaba con la exploración del androide.

_-¿Quién te habrá creado?-_ese pensamiento la albergaba, observaba el interior de un grueso vidrio en donde se encontraba el cuerpo del androide, la científica había realizado varios y muy extensos análisis, con el propósito de descifrar que amenaza podría causar los androides de ese tipo.

-¿Qué has encontrado de este androide?-su padre, el Dr. Briefs científico de la Corporación Capsula, se hacía presente en el laboratorio en donde se encontraba su única hija.

-Pues...-suspendiendo su trabajo, volteo hacia su padre-parece que la fabricación de este androide no fue tan sofisticada, claro a simple vista parece humano, pero su estructuras es de metal.

-Como puedes ver en el análisis que realice- el Dr. se acerco a la computadora mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos, en la pantalla se encontraba representado la estructura del androide-la persona que los construyo no creyó que fuera necesario el mecanismo de autodestrucción en los androides, así como el Dr. Gero, por esa razón supongo que se trata de otro científico quien los construyo, probablemente perteneció a la patrulla roja.

-¿Por que supones eso Bulma?

-Por la pequeña viñeta que se encuentra en la chaqueta, tiene el logo de la patrulla roja, ahora la pregunta es ¿quien podrá ser?

-Hmm ¿otro científico?...-el hombre toco su barbilla-tal vez sea...

-¿Quien papá? ¿tu tienes idea de quien pueda ser?

-Solo se me ocurre alguien, el Dr. Flappe.

-¿Dr. Flappe? ¿no había escuchado de él?

-Es que no hay mucho que decir, él era una persona muy reservada, pero si evidentemente perteneció a la patrulla roja junto con Gero.

-Si de algún modo las cosas cobran sentido, ¿sabes donde vive?

-No hija, como te dije él era una persona muy reservada, y no se ha sabido de él por mucho tiempo, no puedo asegurar si sigue vivo...hah ya recuerdo.

-¿Que?

-Él tenia una pequeña cabaña algo retirada de una villa llamada Jingle, es lo único que se de él, espero que te hay servido hija.

-Si fue de mucha ayuda gracias papá, tal vez buscando mas detalladamente información acerca de ese hombre, logre saber más de él.

-De acuerdo, si me disculpas iré a la cocina con tu madre.

-Si y gracias papá-el hombre salio del laboratorio dejando sola a científica-con que el Dr. Flappe...

Bulma comenzó su búsqueda, la mujer científica tenia un indicio para iniciar con la búsqueda de información de ese hombre, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se enterara de toda la verdad.

* * *

-¿Quien sera el Dr. Flappe?-Videl había iniciado su búsqueda por la web, comenzó con el criterio "patrulla roja", la joven había encontrado varios sitios web los cuales podrían darle alguna información acerca de lo que buscaba.

-¡Hah! estúpido servidor, de nuevo otra pagina bloqueada-el enfado de Videl, era causado por el débil acceso que el servidor le proporcionaba para ayudarla con su búsqueda, esto como muchas cosas más le había ocurrido, después de todo poseía un buscador nada sofisticado, gracias a eso la información que había logrado encontrar era muy poca, pero aun así había conseguido datos que le podrían ser de mucha utilidad.

-Sea quien sea ese hombre, tiene que ver con la patrulla roja, estoy segura que el tiene alguna relación con esos androides, como sea, sera mejor que le lleve la información que encontré a Bulma, tal ves pueda hacer de utilidad.

* * *

En las regiones del Monte Paoz, se llevaba a cabo una pequeña reunión la cual no era un motivo de celebración que digamos, desde tempranas horas los amigos mas cercanos de el guerrero Goku llegaron a despedir a su valiente camarada.

Reunidos al aire libre, disfrutaban de una exquisita comida que Milk habia preparado, ella al igual que los demas miembros de su familia no deseaban ver partir a Goku, pero eso era algo en lo que no podian intervernir por mas que quisieran.

-Muy bien Goku, espero que estés listo para regresar al otro mundo-la anciana, Uranai Baba se hacia presente en el lugar, soltando palabra sobre su bola de crital que servia de su medio de transporte.

-Bueno Goku, parece que llego la hora de que vuelvas al otro mundo, te echaremos mucho de menos- su voz albergaba un tono triste al mencionar esas palabra, el hombre de pequeña estatura se acerco a Goku el cual le brindo un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias Krillin, yo igual los echare de menos, cuídate mucho amigo.

-Cuidate mucho Goku te extrañaremos-Bulma menciono.

-Es una pena que no puedas permanecer mas tiempo con nosotros- esta vez fue su maestro, ese anciano pervertido quien solto palabra para despedir a su discipulo.

-Muchas gracias a todos, los extrañare mucho amigos.

-Goku...-su hermosa esposa Milk se acerco a él, ambos se miraron fijamente, la mujer cayo en brazos de su esposo, dándole un cálido abrazo-hubiera deseado que te quedaras para siempre con nosotros Goku, te extrañare mucho, te quiero...

la mujer derramo varias lagrimas, permanecieron varios minutos, Milk hubiera deseado que ese tiempo hubiera durado mucho más, separándose ambos, la mujer seco su rostro y retrosedio hasta donde se encontraba anteriormente.

-Papá...-un entristecido Gohan mencionaba acercándose a su padre-quiero pedirte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas por que Gohan?

-Por mi culpa moriste, si no hubiera sido por mi arrogancia no tendríamos que realizar todo esto-el joven agacho su cabeza al mencionar esas palabras.

-No te preocupes Gohan, olvídalo ya-ambos padre e hijo compartieron un cálido abrazo, no evitando el joven derramar algunas lagrimas-tu no tuviste la culpa, era mi deber, un deber contigo, con tu madre y con todos, pero lo que me entristece es no haber estado contigo cuando dejaste de ser un niño y te convertiste en todo un hombre, te quiero hijo, cuídate mucho.

-Yo también te quiero papá.

-Hmm que pasa Goten-Milk volteo su mirada hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, en donde se encontraba su hijo menor, al igual que su hermano Gohan, este se encontraba triste por la partida de su padre-¡ahh ya se!, lo que quieres, es que tu padre te de otro abrazo, verdad.

El pequeño niño solo asintió algo avergonzado, Goku se acerco a él y lo levanto dándole un tierno abrazo a su pequeño hijo.

-Cuídate mucho Goten, me alegro haber pasado este tiempo contigo, te quiero hijo-el pequeño niño derramaba lagrimas ante las palabras de su padre.

-Bien Goku llego el momento de irnos-la anciana comenzó a elevarse, y con ella Goku lo hizo también.

-¡ ADIÓS GOKU!...¡TE EXTRAÑAREMOS!...¡PAPÁ!- sus amigos y familia gritaban desde tierra, agitando sus brazos para despedirse de sayajin criado en la tierra.

-YO TAMBIÉN HAY NOS VEREMOS EN EL OTRO MUNDO- tras esas palabras Goku junto con Uranai Baba desaparecieron entre las blancas nubes que yacían en el cielo.

En tierra todos aun observaban cielo-típico de el-menciono Krillin aun con su cabeza elevada hacia el cielo-él siempre con su sentido del humor, te queremos amigo.

* * *

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!-el pequeño Trunks grito desde la entrada de su hogar-¡ABUELO!...¡ABUELA!

-Hah ya llegaste Bulma querida, ¿Trunks quieres un vaso de un rico jugo?-menciono la muy alegre sra. Briefs la cual salia de la cocina.

-Si gracias abuela, me estoy muriendo de sed- el pequeño niño sayajin se sentó en el sofá de su enorme sala.

-De acuerdo enseguida te lo sirvo mi querido Trunks...-girando hacia Bulma-por cierto hija, alguien ha venido a visitarte

-¿Así? ¿quien?-menciono con curiosidad.

-Yo Bulma-una voz se hacia presente en el lugar, la joven Videl salia de la cocina.

-Hola Videl, ¿hace mucho me estas esperando?

-No por mucho Bulma, pero no se preocupe sus padres son muy agradables, ellos me hicieron compañía todo este tiempo-la joven de cabello negro respondió.

-¿A que debo tu visita Videl? sabes esperaba verte en casa de Gohan y su familia.

-Si, no pude asistir, pero se lo avise a Gohan que me despidiera de su padre...bueno Bulma-el semblante de la joven cambio a uno más serio- la razón por la que he venido es por cierta información que he encontrado que podría hacer útil en la investigación y todo eso de los androides.

-Bien, que te parece si vamos al laboratorio y me dices lo que encontraste- Videl asiente, ambas se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio de la mujer de cabellos azulados.

Bulma y Videl entraron en la habitación que albergaba varias maquinas y artefactos, en una mesa se encontraba aun el robot que la científica había analizado innumerables veces, estando en el laboratorio Bulma encendió su computadora en donde se encontraba almacenada la información obtenida de los análisis realizados al androide.

-Bien Videl cuéntame, supongo que estas al tanto de todo acerca de los androides y todo el peligro que pueden causar-Bulma y Videl, ambas tomaron asiento.

-Así es, Gohan me puso al tanto de todo, es por eso que decidí iniciar una investigación por mi cuenta... se que no puedo ayudarlo en las batallas , ya que solo causaría un estorbo, así que es mejor que ayude al menos con la investigación o algo por el estilo.

-Pues me alegra que pienses así Videl, que te parece si tu y yo nos hacemos cargo de la investigación, ¿que me dices?

-Lo dice en serio-Bulma asiente-claro estoy dispuesta en ayudar en todo, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, ahora dime que es lo que encontraste.

-Bien, la información que encontré describe que en la Patrulla Roja trabajaban dos científicos los cuales se encargaban de crear toda clase de arma para ellos, uno de ellos era el Dr. Gero y el otro era un tal Dr. Flappe, intente buscar más información pero, algunos sitios estaban bloqueados y no permitían el acceso.

-Creo que la información que tengo de ese hombre puede ayudar, sabes yo también estuve investigando acerca de ese hombre llamado Flappe y déjame decirte que la información es muy poca, parece que él es muy reservado.

-Ahh, por lo que Gohan me contó estoy segura que él tiene que ver con estos androides-la joven señalo con la cabeza hacia el vidrio que contenía la estructura de metal del robot.

Todo los indicios llevan a ese hombre, seguramente el tiene que ver con todo esto.

-Yo pienso lo mismo- las dos, Videl y Bulma formarían un equipo, el equipo que descubriría la verdad, una verdad que involucra al Dr Flappe.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, y se fue otro capitulo "¡ya era hora!" diran muchos, pero como les habia comentado anteriormente, estaría lenta en actualizar, por eso disculpas pido.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, principalmente a las personas que se molestan en dejar sus comentario; gracias a:**

**videl. S.S, LDGV, PhooFrets, merylune(a ti, aparte de darte las gracias, te pido disculpas por no mencionarte en el capitulo anterior, lo siento mucho) y Queen Alai...tan chulos (lindos/as) todos/as ustedes.  
**

**Cuídense**** mucho, salu.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

La brisa congelante, típica de esa región del norte ejercía excelente su labor ante los jóvenes guerreros que volaban sobre el hermoso manto blanco que cubría a la tierra, rezagados en su andar, Gohan, Videl, Goten y Trunks descendieron a tierra firme.

-Fue una buena idea caminar hasta esa aldea, esta brisa no dejaba que volara con facilidad.

-Tienes razón Videl, la ventisca además impedía observar con claridad hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

-Oye hermano, ¿ya casi llegamos?

-Mmm bueno, según el mapa, parece que la aldea Jingle está detrás de esa colina.

-Menos mal porque me estoy congelando.

-Yo igual, Trunks

Los cuatro jóvenes guerreros se encontraban en un pequeño viaje, rumbo a la villa Jingle, anteriormente Videl junto a Bulma realizaron una pequeña investigación la cual les dio varias pistas, pistas que ayudarían a descifrar el misterio del creador de los androides que provocaron la destrucción del centro de la ciudad junto con la muerte de sus habitantes.

Los indicios llevaban a un personaje, el Dr. Flappe, un hombre del cual no se sabía gran cosa, a decir verdad nadie sabía nada ese hombre, salvo las personas que lo conocieron en alguna ocasión, como lo es el padre de Bulma, el brillante y excelentísimo Dr. Briefs, que ayudando un poco en la investigación de su hija, dio un aporte muy importante, la residencia del misterioso científico: La villa Jingle.

Al ser sabedoras de esa útil información, ambas mujeres decidirían ser un equipo y trabajar para llegar al fondo de todo ese misterio, así una misión recayó sobre la joven heroína de la Ciudad del Campeón, dirigirse a ese lugar, dirigirse a la villa Jingle y así obtener más información sobre ese hombre, y quien sabe, saber la razón de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.

Pero Videl no iría sola a ese lugar, Gohan la acompañaría, el joven héroe al escuchar la proposición de acompañarla no lo pensó dos veces y accedió a ir con ella, además de Gohan, Goten y Trunks también la acompañarían.

-Oye Trunks ¿crees que estuvo bien venir?

-¿A qué te refieres Goten?

-Púes parece ser que Videl y mi hermano querían venir solos, porque no nos vamos a casa, además aquí está haciendo mucho frio y me estoy congelando-mencionaba el pequeño Goten, sujetándose de brazos, tratando de cubrirse un poco del frio.

-Qué cosas dices Goten, no podremos irnos por más que lo queramos

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya se te olvido que tu mama nos dio la orden de acompañarlos, para…-sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una plateada cámara digital-tomarle una fotografía a esos dos sin que se den cuenta, y si no llevamos al menos una, ella no nos daría de comer y no me quiero imaginar que otra cosa nos podría hacer, así que no te quejes Goten.

-¡Hah! Pero tengo mucho frio-acerco sus manos hacia su boca, soplo y luego froto para así calentar un poco.

-Oye Goten…¡cúbrete!

Escucho la voz de Trunks a sus espaldas, volteo lentamente y para su sorpresa se topó con una bola de nieve que el pequeño Briefs le había lanzado, Goten pudiendo esquivar la bola, esta fue a impactarse contra su rostro lo cual permitió que su cara se tornara de un color blanco. Trunks no evitaba su risa, carcajeaba sin descanso, aprovechando la distracción de su amigo, Goten moldeó un poco de nieve que había recogido y sin previo aviso la arrogo directamente hacia la cabeza de Trunks que aún se carcajeaba en el suelo, una batalla con bolas de nieve se daría inicio.

-Con que eso fue lo que encontraron de ese científico.

-Así es, por eso hemos venido hasta este lugar, al parecer ese hombre perteneció a la patrulla roja, eso lo clasifica como el primer sospechoso.

Aun lado de la interesante batalla, se encontraban ambos jóvenes, se habían alejado do todo el relajo que estaban ocasionando los pequeños, Gohan observaba a su acompañante la cual se encontraba usando un suéter color violeta, jeans azul oscuro, su cabello corto era cubierto por un gorro del mismo color de su suéter, algunos mechones sobre todo los que cubrían su frente, sobresalían del gorro, no evitando el joven guerrero sonrojarse al observarla.

Videl, volteando a un lado se topó con la imagen de Gohan, el cual observaba el suelo, Gohan llevaba puesto una chamarra color negra, al igual que ella su atuendo los constituía los jeans azules, su cabello era sensualmente movido por la fría brisa característica de la región, Videl no evitando también que sus mejillas se sonrojaran volteo de nuevo a un lado.

Ambos presenciaban un silencio un tanto incomodo, que rápidamente se acabaría gracias a una aguda voz

-¡CUIDADO!

Al escuchar el grito, ambos jóvenes voltearon y para sorpresa de ellos una enorme bola de nieve con unos Goten y Trunks se acercaba a gran velocidad, no pudiendo escapar de la trayectoria de la gran bola, fueron víctimas de ella la cual los llevo a estrellarse contra un árbol cubierto de nieve.

Poco a poco los cuatro se reincorporaron del ataque de la bola de nieve, mientras se sacudían sus ropas cubiertas de nieve, escucharon una extraña voz que provenía tras ellos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto la voz femenina que se encontraba a pocos metros de los jóvenes.

Al voltear, los cuatro observaron a dos personas situadas a escasos pasos de ellos, un hombre y una mujer adulta se acercaban lentamente a causa de la nieve, ambos lucían un atuendo idéntico, la mujer de expresión adulta y tez blanca, usaba una camisa color amarillo sobre esta usaba una chamarra color azul, pantalones color azul oscuros, su cabellera de tono entre naranja y rojizo la cubría un gorro color azul.

Al lado de ella, se encontraba un hombre de igual expresión adulta, de tez morena un tanto extraño, usaba un atuendo que lo constituía, al igual que su acompañante, una camiseta color verde, usaba una chamarra color naranja y uno jeans color azul oscuro, ambos usaban lo necesario para mantener su calor corporal.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pregunto la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, estamos bien, al parecer fue un accidente-respondió Gohan rascándose lentamente detrás de su cuello.

Ambos adultos, voltearon a un costado de Gohan, en donde se encontraba un niño que para ellos les resulto muy familiar.

-Oye ya viste Octavio, ese niño se parece mucho a Goku de niño.

-Si es verdad.

-Oye niño, ¿por casualidad eres familia de Son Goku?-pregunto amablemente la mujer, provocando sorpresa ante los jóvenes

-Disculpe señora usted ¿conoció a mi padre?

-Dime Suno, al llamarme "señora" haces que me sienta vieja, muchacho y segundo si conocí a Goku… que les parece si viene con nosotros a la villa Jingle para abrigarse de esta ventisca.

Sin discusión accedieron a la proposición de la mujer, acompañándolos a la cabaña en donde residían ambos adultos.

* * *

-Goku ¿porque estas tan preocupado?

En el planeta del Gran Kai-Osama, eran albergados algunos de los guerreros que en sus tiempos fueron muy poderosos. Goku tras ser acompañado por Uranai Baba de vuelta a la presencia de Kai-Osama, se mantenía en espera de alguna noticia que tuviera que ver con los androides, que atacaron la ciudad horas antes de que él regresara al otro mundo.

-Ahh Kai-Osama, sé que no debo estar preocupado por ese suceso, ya que confió que Gohan y los demás pelearan para mantener a salvo la Tierra de cualquier amenaza, pero a pesar de eso, no puedo cesar esta inquietud...tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

-Así que ambos son hijos de Goku, esto es una sorpresa, no nos imaginábamos que conoceríamos a los hijos de nuestro antiguo amigo.

Ya instalados en la cálida cabaña que le pertenecía a Suno, que junto a su acompañante Octavio, ofrecieron chocolate a sus jóvenes invitados.

-Pero ¿de dónde conoce a nuestro padre, señor…digo Suno?

-A Goku lo conocimos, hace muchos años, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, recuerdo que lo encontré congelado en la nieve, lo traje a casa y junto con mamá lo cuidamos, el arriesgo muchas veces su vida por nosotros, al enfrentarse a la Patrulla Roja la cual tenía una torre cerca de esta aldea, a pesar de que era un niño no les demostró temor alguno…

-Dinos muchacho ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Pues-Gohan bajo un poco su cabeza, mirando el piso de madera-él está muerto... murió hace siete años

-¡No puede ser! , lo siento mucho, es muy trágico-menciona la mujer un tono de mucha tristeza-no debí preguntar eso, es muy insensible de mi parte, perdonen

-No se preocupe, por eso Suno.

-Bueno y ¿que los trae por estas regiones?

-Disculpe, usted menciono a la Patrulla Roja ¿nos podría hablar de eso?

-Hmm con que de eso se trata, vienen a investigar de ese asunto, de acuerdo les contaremos acerca de la Patrulla Roja…-ambos jóvenes prestaron atención a las palabras de la mujer

La patrulla roja, fue conocido por el ejército más temido en estas regiones de la Tierra, era librado por el comandante Red, este ejercito del mal, tenía un propósito y era encontrar a toda costa las esferas del dragón, supongo que saben que son esos objetos- ambos asienten, permitiendo que la mujer continuara su narración-

-Goku poseía esas esferas, por esa razón lo atacaban para poder quedarse con su esfera y así apoderarse del mundo, como había mencionado cerca de esta aldea se encontraba una sede, la cual era conocida como la Torre Músculo, esta estaba a cargo del General White, era tanta su ambición en encontrar esas esferas, que secuestraron al alcalde de esta villa para que se entregara la esfera la cual se encontraba en esta aldea, afortunadamente Goku, acabo con ellos y así liberarnos de esa terrible amenaza.

-Mm me imagino que al ser un ejército temido poseían armas verdad, las cuales fueron construidas por los científicos que trabajaban en ese lugar, díganos ¿algunos de ustedes conoció a un científico que perteneció a la Patrulla Roja?- Videl mencionaba en un tono serio, que la caracterizaba a la hora de interrogar a las personas.

-De hecho si conocimos a uno solamente, al Dr. Flappe.

Al escuchar las palabras de Suno, los dos héroes de la ciudad se sorprendieron, es una verdadera coincidencia de que mencionaran al científico que estaban buscando, sin duda esas personas tuvieron que ver con el Dr. Flappe.

-Al ver su expresión, presiento que necesitan un poco de información acerca de ese hombre verdad…el Dr. Flappe era una persona muy misteriosa, solo se la pasaba en su cabaña, rara vez salía de ella- Suno menciono su relación con el científico, como llego a la aldea y de su comportamiento con ella durante años.

-El Dr. Flappe, a pesar de pertenecer a la Patrulla Roja, era una persona muy amable, a decir verdad él estaba en total oposición contra ellos…-mientras más mencionaba las acciones del Dr. Flappe, les resultaba más extraño, sobre todo a Videl, que pensaba que las características del científico que Suno mencionaba, no eran iguales a las intenciones que el androide le había dicho que su creador poseía, días atrás cuando se enfrentó a ellos, sobre el plan de dominar el mundo y acabar con los sayajins era difícil de creer que era el mismo hombre que describían como amable y generoso.

A pesar de eso, esa idea de que el Dr. Flappe es el responsable, de la llegada de los androides y que declaro ser amenaza ante los saiyajines no la abandona, debía encontrar más información acerca de ese hombre, es por esa razón que se encontraba dónde estaba.

-Aunque-menciono en un tono serio-hace muchos años ocurrió algo muy extraño con él.

-¿A qué se refiere con extraño?

-Pues que no se comportaba como antes, no dejaba que me acercara siquiera a la puerta de su cabaña, pedía que me retirada, y un día me lleve una sorpresa con él, en su cabaña se encontraba una pequeña niña, después de ese día desapareció dejando su casa abandonada.

-Podrían guiarnos hasta esa casa-mencionaba Gohan.

-Bueno no sabemos que intenciones tengan en saber de él, ni que ganan con ir a su casa, pero está bien los guiaremos hasta ese lugar.

* * *

-¿En dónde está?... ¿en dónde está?… no creo que lo hubiera dejado en la cabaña… ¿en dónde está?

Papeles volaban de un lado a otro, dejando con sigo un desorden que no le prestaba importancia el hombre de casi avanzada edad.

-¡LALA!...¡LALA! ¡VEN DE INMEDIATO!-grito en un tono serio y un poco molesto

Inmediatamente una joven apareció en la desordenada habitación, causada por la búsqueda el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa?, necesita alguna cosa.

-Si ¿en donde demonios esta los planos para el collar controlador?-sentenciaba en un tono severo.

-Pues...no lo sé señor...-la joven respondía con temor en sus palabras, su jefe la intimidaba mucho.

-Haaa no lo sabes-se acercó a la joven, esta retrocedía a causa del temor que sentía-ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS PARA IR A BUSCARLO

-Y... ¿en dónde...quiere que lo busque?

-HAHA piensa Lala, piensa, si no está en este lugar, ¿en que otro puede estar?…

-Mm... ¿En la villa...Jingle?-dudando menciono.

-¡EN LA VILLA JINGLE!... ¡VAMOS NO TE QUEDES PARADA COMO ESTATUA, VE A TRAERLO PRONTO!-demando

La mujer corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su helicóptero tomando vuelo hacia la villa Jingle, ya que era un largo camino que recorrer aun en .

En el laboratorio, quedándose completamente solo, el Dr. Flappe trato de calmarse un poco.

-Al menos, tengo la seguridad que ninguna persona se acercara a la cabaña, bueno si lo hacen su destino será morir en manos de mis creaciones.

* * *

Rezagados un poco en su andar, les tomo algo de tiempo llegar hasta la cabaña del científico.

-Bien, hasta aquí podemos acompañarlos, nosotros debemos regresar a la aldea, les deseo mucha suerte

-Gracias a los dos, fue un placer conocerlos.

-El placer fue nuestro, hasta pronto-ambos Suno y Octavio se despidieron de los jóvenes, dejándolos solos a la entrada de la cabaña.

-Y ahora ¿cómo entraremos a la cabaña?

-Hay Goten, y como pues, así…-el pequeño sayajin formo una bola de energía en la palma de su mano

-Espera Trunks- la voz de Gohan lo detuvo-si lanzas esa bola de energía, podrías provocar una avalancha.

-Ashh de acuerdo.

-Por aquí, debe hacer una llave o algo así, para evitar destruir la puerta.

Buscando algún compartimiento que típicamente, se usa para esconder alguna llave, no consiguieron encontrarlo, lo cual no les quedó más remedio que destruir la perilla, para lograr entrar en el interior de la cabaña.

La puerta chillo, provocando escalofríos en Videl y en Goten, lentamente se adentraron encontrándose con la oscuridad de la cabaña que durante muchos años estuvo abandonada, mientras más andaban por los corredores de la casa, los jóvenes notaron que la casa estaba completamente vacía, ni un mueble, ni utensilio de limpieza, nada, dejando solamente la estructura de la cabaña.

-Qué lugar más extraño, es muy sospechoso-Videl mencionaba.

-Si tienes razón-Gohan estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-Vah en este lugar no hay nada de nada, fue un pérdida de tiempo venir hasta acá-El pequeño Trunks se quejaba de la acción que hasta ese momento había tenido.

-Mira ni una pisca de polvo, eso quiere decir que no esta tan abandonado como parece-Videl pasaba su dedo sobre el piso, corroborando que no había polvo.

-Sera mejor que busquemos en las habitaciones, algo debemos de encontrar.

-De acuerdo

Continuaron caminando por los corredores, abriendo cada habitación que se encontraban en su camino, las habitaciones completamente vacías, al final del pasillo se encontraba una habitación que al parecer era más pequeña que las demás.

Al abrirla, para sorpresa de Gohan y Videl, que eran los únicos que inspeccionaban las habitaciones, ya que Goten y Trunks se encontraban cerca de la entrada, completamente aburridos y decepcionados del viaje que decidieron hacer con los chicos mayores que ellos,

-Que aburrido, Goten, si hubiera sabido que no encontraríamos nada, mejor hubiera dejado que Gohan y Videl vinieran solos.

-Si tienes razón Trunks.

Desilusionados por la acción que habían tenido durante el viaje, lo único que hizo hasta el momento que este fuera emocionante fue la pelea con bolas de nieve.

Volviendo con Gohan y Videl, la última habitación que encontraron algunos muebles como una mesa de noche que estaba situada en el centro de la habitación, una librera que se encontraba al costado del pequeño cuarto y cerca de esta se encontraba solamente una silla.

Gohan se dirigió hacia la librera junto con Videl, cada quien hojeando los libros que se encontraban en ese estante lugar, pero los pocos los libros trataban de un tema en común El sistema cognitivo o las estructura del cerebro", al parecer el Dr. estaba obsesionado con el sistema nervioso y sus partes, una pregunta surgió para los dos jóvenes ¿Por qué le interesaran esos temas al Dr.?

Videl aun leyendo un poco los artículos del libro que sostenía, avanzo hasta la silla, sentándose en ella, escucho un extraño sonido que provenía debajo de esta, Gohan al escuchar el mismo sonido, volteo al lugar donde provenía.

La joven se levantó de su asiento pero aun así, el ruido no seso, lentamente una compuerta se abría, ambos dejaron los libros en su lugar, la puerta termino de abrirse dejando al descubierto las escaleras que conducían hacia la planta baja de la cabaña, ambos bajaron encontrándose con una habitación secreta.

La habitación no poseía ningún mueble, solo se encontraban tirados en el suelo, algunos papeles, ambos se dirigieron a ellos observando cada uno con mucho cuidado, la mayoría de los papeles era algunos recibos, cuentas, pero entre esos papeles había uno que era un plano, en el tenia dibujado una especie de collar, poseía un nombre que a ambos les resulto muy interesante, lo tomaron guardándolo en unos de sus bolsillos.

Caminaron por toda la habitación, sin fijarse Videl piso un pequeño interruptor, este envió una señal la cual provocó que se activara una alarma, desde el exterior de la cabaña, los niños escucharon el sonido de la alarma, rápidamente corrieron en busca de los jóvenes, entraron en la habitación, bajaron por la escaleras, topándose con varios robots que atacaban a Gohan y Videl.

Sin ningún problema ambos héroes de la ciudad, esquivaban los ataques de las armas de las maquinas que salieron de un compartimiento que existía en la habitación.

-Al fin un poco de acción-exclamaron en coro los dos niños.

Poniéndose en posición de pelea, el primero en contraatacar contra las maquinas fue Trunks, que no tuvo la necesidad de convertirse en un súper sayajin, su pie atravesó sin problema el estructura del robot, Gohan esquivo el ataque que la maquina hacía con su arma, el joven desapareció frente a sus ojos, volviendo a aparecer solo para destruir el arma del robot y con su puño atravesó la estructura del robot, Videl por su parte ataco al robot, dándole una patada que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared se abalanzó contra él y con toda su fuerza logro atravesar el pecho de pequeño robot y por ultimo Goten, esquivaba con tranquilidad las balas que el robot le lanzaba.

En pocos minutos la amenaza de las maquinas acabo.

-Vah que decepción, creí que durarían mas-Trunks mencionaba mientras tocaba con la punta de su zapato la estructura dañada del robot que yacía sobre el suelo.

-Pues como haya sido, al parecer ese Dr., no quería que nadie se llevara nada de este lugar.

-Pues ya es tarde- menciono Videl, sacando de su bolsillo el plano de la especie de collar.

-¿Qué es este artefacto dibujado en el papel?-Goten menciono

-No estamos seguros, hay que regresar en este lugar no hay nada que buscar, este plano debemos dárselo a Bulma, para que ella lo revise con mayor cuidado.

-Si -dijeron todos

Saliendo de la cabaña, los jóvenes comenzaron de nuevo su camino, al menos consiguieron alguna información de ese científico, además las sospechas crecieron al encontrarse con los robots que los atacaron y que sin problemas los jóvenes eliminaron, y más agregándole el plano que encontraron que en él se encontraba dibujada una especie de collar, tomaron vuelo hasta la cuidad del Oeste, dirigiéndose directamente a la Corp. Capsule, Bulma debía ser sabedora de todo lo que paso.

* * *

Pasada un par de horas, un helicóptero color negro aterrizo frente a la cabaña, bajando del interior del aparato, una joven que su atuendo lo constituía chamarra negra, jeans oscuros, su cabellera castaña era cubierta por un gorro color negro, en su cuello llevaba pues un collar un tanto extraño. Rápidamente la mujer entro en el interior de la cabaña al notar que la puerta de esta se encontraba semi abierta.

Corrió dirigiéndose específicamente a una pequeña habitación, la cual cerca de la librera el pasaje secreto que se encontraba en ese lugar se encontraba abierto, bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con la destrucción de los robot que se suponían servirían como seguridad.

-Estúpidas maquinas, están destruidas-menciono la chica, al ver el estado de las creaciones de su jefe.

Camino hasta donde se encontraban algunos papeles regados en el suelo, algunos agujerados por las balas que algunos maquinas disparaban a sus contrincantes, busco entre ellos uno en específico, paso varios minutos buscando pero no lo encontró, el plano había desaparecido.

-¿Quien habrá entrado y se habrá llevado el plano?- se preguntaba, volteando a ver la destrucción que estaba con los robots, tuvo una leve sospecha.

-Al parecer los sayajins vinieron a este lugar, seguro que ellos se llevaron el plano del collar controlador, esto no le gustara para nada al Dr.

Salió de la cabaña, se dirigió a su helicóptero, de su interior saco un arma parecida a una bazuca, se posiciono frente a la cabaña, disparo contra la vivienda destruyéndola por completo, rápidamente volvió a dirigirse hacia su helicóptero emprendió vuelo hacia las montañas con su jefe.

* * *

-Mm estoy fue lo que encontraron en la casa de ese hombre.

-Sí, y dinos Bulma, ¿para qué crees que construirá este aparato?

-Pues no estoy muy segura, al parecer un dispositivo que tiene la aplicación de controlar lo que no se aun es ¿qué?

Sostenía en sus manos el pedazo de papel, ¿Qué pretenderá el científico Flappe al construir ese aparato?

* * *

-¡COMO QUE NO ENCONTRASTE EL PLANO!-gritaba molesto el Dr.

-Lo siento señor…alguien había entrado a la cabaña, tengo la sospecha que fueron los saiyajines, los robot que usted construyo estaban completamente destruidos.

-Esto me atrasara un poco más-tocando su barbilla-…bien puedes retirarte

-Hm pero señor el plano…

-¡QUE TE RETIRES DIJE!

La mujer accedió la orden de su jefe, se retiró de la habitación que servía como laboratorio, dejando al hombre solo con sus computadoras y accesorios de laboratorio.

-Ni hablar, no tengo otra opción deberé usar su collar- dirigiéndose hacia una de las mesitas que contenían un sinfín de frascos que estaban llenos, de distintas sustancias.

Tomo una jeringa el lleno con uno de los líquidos que se encontraba en los recipientes, se dirigió hasta la habitación de la mujer que estaba a su servicio, la tomo desprevenida de espaldas

-Pero ¿qué haces?-forcejándose del agarre del hombre mayor que ella.

-Lo siento Lala pero necesito tu collar, así que te pondré a dormir

-¿Mi collar?, tío ¿cómo pudiste?-el líquido fue inyectado al organismo de la mujer que rápidamente la anestesia haría efecto, su cuerpo se volvió como un trapo, cayó sobre los brazos del Dr., este la res costo sobre su cama, y con ayuda de sus herramientas desprendió las piezas del collar que la chica llevaba en su propio cuello.

Terminado el pequeño trabajo, el hombre volvió a dirigirse a su laboratorio, colocando las piezas del pequeño dispositivo sobre su mesa de laboratorio.

-Debo terminar antes que el efecto de la anestesia pase, no me conviene que Lala vuelva a la normalidad, este collar será perfecto para ese chiquillo sayajin.

* * *

En la región del Monte Paoz, iniciaba el día casi el fin de semana llegaba a su fin, en el comedor de la casa de los Son, dos chicos semi-sayajin devoraban lo más rápido que podían su respectivo desayuno.

De pronto Gohan detuvo su ágil alimentación, parándose su cara albergaba un sentimiento de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?-preguntaba Goten que se encontraba a un lado de Gohan, se sorprendió al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor.

-Es un ki, y es muy poderoso.

-Hmm-el niño cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ki responsable de la expresión preocupante de Gohan-ya lo sentí, ¿a quién pertenecerá esta energía?

-No lo sé Goten, es muy poderoso, solo espero que no se trate de otra amenaza como los androides…sea lo que sea, se dirige hacia la Ciudad del Campeón.

Ambos hermanos se salieron de su casa en las montañas, tomaron vuelo dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podía hasta el lugar donde se encontraba esa extraña y poderosa presencia.

-Felicidades señorita, ha logrado ingresar a esta institución.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! , para serle sincera señora creí que no lograría entrar

-Pues déjeme decirle que no solo logro pasar el examen sino también obtuvo una de las calificaciones más altas que este colegio ha tenido.

-¿Unas? ¿Hubo alguien más que saco la misma nota que yo?

-Así es de hecho él será tu compañero de clases

-¡En serio! y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es…

-_Hmm dos niveles de pelea impresionantes vienen acercándose muy rápidamente, seguramente notaron mi presencia, será mejor que la oculte_… ¡Qué bien! me muero por conocerlo señora directora, entonces mañana inicio mis clases.

-Si toma este es tu horario de clases, también aquí tienes tu insignia que te identifica como alumna de este colegio.

-Muchas gracias- la joven de un rizado cabello castaño se levantó de la silla, la joven se había hecho presente en el colegio Estrella Naranja, al parecer sería una nueva estudiante de este prestigiosa institución educativa, como era costumbre para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, se presentaría ante la directora, la cual era la encargada de dar lo necesario para el inicio de una nueva jornada para esta chica.

-No hay de que, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Mery Lune Moon-menciona la joven, al escucharla la directora le pareció un nombre extraño pero no menciono palabra frente a la muchacha.

-Fue un placer, bien hasta el lunes señorita Moon

-Igualmente directora, adiós.

La joven salió de la oficina de la directora, dirigiéndose a la salida de la institución.

-Esos niveles de energía parece que ya no están por estos lados, tengo muy curiosidad por saber a quién pertenecía esta energía, es por esa razón que me uní a este colegio- asegurándose que nadie de los alrededores la observara, emprendió vuelo hacia otro lugar.

Ambos hermanos volaban hacia su casa, Gohan se encontraba muy pensativo

-¿A quién pertenece aquella energía? , fue una extraña presencia.

-Oye Gohan ¿Quién podrá poseer un ki como ese?

-No lo sé Goten, oculto su presencia, será mejor que ambos debemos hagamos lo mismo.

¿Una nueva amenaza iniciaría con la llegada de esta joven?, pues quien sabe, de algo hay que estar seguros que ante cualquier amenaza Gohan, Goten y los demás guerreros Z, estarían allí para defender la Tierra, su hogar.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bien primero que nada, les pido disculpas por mi tardanza, ustedes ya saben la razón así que no hay necesidad que se los vuela a decir.**

**Como pueden ver este capítulo, es un poco más largo de lo normal que suelo actualizar, además hay muchas sorpresas, como la aparición especial de un nuevo personaje.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior; agradecimientos junto con un gran abrazo de oso Salvadoreño jejeje a: **Queen Alai, LDGV, videl.S.S, Gohanss2, merylune **y a ustedes que leen esta historia.**

**Bueno, esperen el siguiente capítulo, ojala actualizarlo pronto, ****L**

**Cuídense mucho salu. **


End file.
